


Sartorial Elegance

by A26



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Chubby Jeanbo, Coming Untouched, DILF Eren Yeager, Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, Educational, Fluff, Fluff and Humour, Levi smokes, M/M, No Angst, Oral Sex, Proposals, Retail AU, Sales!Eren, Sassy Child Mikasa, Slice of Life, Switching, Tailor AU, Tailor!Levi, Thirsty Levi, Tooth Rotting Fluff, Top Eren Yeager, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), levi in panties, shameless flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-06-01 09:37:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 50,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6512953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A26/pseuds/A26
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Garrison Fine Tailored Clothing is famous in the men's clothing industry for bespoke and made-to-measure suits. Their head tailor Levi has a hard time keeping his eyes off the new salesman upstairs, and not just because his trousers need tailoring properly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Plain Hem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Now with Art! :D](http://peachylevi.tumblr.com/post/172246208322/for-agent-2-6-sartorial-elegance-garrison-fine)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A hem in sewing is a garment finishing method, where the edge of a piece of cloth is folded narrowly and sewn to prevent unravelling of the fabric.

"Mike, when you going out for a smoke?" Levi asked, looking up from his work at the tall man over his narrow glasses. 

"Not yet, I have an interview." 

"What for?" Levi was genuinely curious. Their shop didn't see new faces because the men and women were like pieces of furniture at 'Garrison' Fine Suits and Furnishings. The only reason there was a vacancy was because one of the older salesmen had retired. He'd worked for the company for thirty-eight years. 

"It's to fill Darius' vacancy." 

"Alright, we'll go later, yeah?" Levi asked as Mike collected his papers from his desk in the corner of the busy workshop and started to make his way through to the back of the building toward the stairs up toward the sales floors. 

"Yeah, I'll be down soon." 

Levi, the head tailor got back to work on his simple hem as Mike headed back upstairs to the sales floor. His candidate would be arriving within the next twenty minutes, so he wanted to read over the CV one more time while covering the floor. 

The shop floor at Garrison's was like something out of a period drama. Taking all of the building's natural elements from when it was built some four-hundred years prior, having survived a war or two, the style of the rooms was very unusual to most modern retail establishments. 

Different lifestyle collections were spread throughout the stately yet small selling floor, complete with mahogany furniture, rich dark leather upholstery, hunting equipment and equestrian detailing. A saddle and tack hung close to a fireplace where an old stag's head was mounted, draped with a few old club ties. Masculine, musky candles added to the atmosphere and clients were often offered glasses of scotch beside their working fireplace. 

Traditional menswear was Garrison's main staple and had been known for such for hundreds of years, running along the family line of the owner, a traditional man with eclectic tastes in all things tailored. He was a businessman by education and a suit designer by trade. Over the years he had introduced many new skills into his family business to bring it forward with the times, offering modern styles of men's formalwear in classic fabrics. 

Mike headed up the small black spiral staircase and onto the dark, homely shop floor and he positioned himself near a few of the suited rigs and scanned over the cover letter in his hands. A promising candidate with experience in alterations and sales, a personal interest in horses and shooting clays struck Mike as something which would come in useful. 

The more you lived the lifestyle that Garrison portrayed, the better you would communicate with their client base, who also lived that exact lifestyle. 

He had no idea what to expect, since the document didn't offer a birth date, but looking back at the dates on the man's job history he determined him to be in his late twenties. He wouldn't be far off, because at twenty-seven, Eren Yeager let himself into the store with a gentle tinkle of the bell above it. 

The man was well groomed, chocolate locks combed back neatly with a pristine parting, his suit clearly of a cheaper brand but well fitted nonetheless. He was wearing a light purple button down shirt with an olive knitted tie, a brown and green plaid three-piece suit complimenting the autumnal weather outside and his dark green Barbour jacket finishing off the look well. He had dark brown plain dress shoes on and pulled his jacket off and hung it on the coat stand by the front door as he was welcomed into the store by one of Mike's salesmen. 

"Yes, Hello. Good Afternoon. I'm here to see Mike." 

Before the salesman could respond he was on approach with a slight smile, holding his hand out to be firmly shaken. First impression was going well so far, Mister Yeager certainly looked as if he fit in here, his own personal colour palette both complimentary of Garrison's current collections as well as seasonally appropriate. Ticks so far. 

Mike led him through to the 'gun room', where all the visual props were very hunting related, and sat them both down on comfortable, vintage feeling leather wingback chairs that faced each other with the stag mount between them above the warming real fireplace. Mike asked the standard interview questions and questioned a few pieces of Eren's CV, but overall found him pleasant, easy to get along with and well mannered. 

It was obvious the man was a little bit nervous because of the interview setting, but thankfully the environment and casual conversation was enough to ease his nerves, opening for more relaxed conversation. 

"So you say here you enjoy horse riding? Do you hunt?" Eren smiled. 

"No, I haven't hunted in years. I went a few times with my grandparents before they passed, they used to live in an old cottage in the middle of nowhere, kept horses and dogs. It was my favourite place to take my daughter." 

Smiling half to himself, thinking of his own two children, Mike asked, "How old is she?" He didn't spy a ring on Eren's finger, although plenty of people in this era had children before getting married.

"Six next February, she's gotten so big I can hardly believe it." 

"They grow up fast, right?" 

Eren laughed, it was a healthy, warming laugh that Mike rather enjoyed the sound of. "Yeah, too fast if you ask me. Do you have kids?" 

"Two of 'em. Fifteen and thirteen." 

"Rather you than me," Eren chuckled, earning him a snort of amusement from Mike. Having drawn the interview to a close after roughly half an hour of questioning and another twenty of chit chat, Mike set his paperwork aside. Eren sat up straight. 

"Alright well, it seems you're well acquainted with the business. I'd like to invite you to a trial day, just to see how you are with the clients and the other staff members." Eren was nodding all the while, a smile on his face. "When is good for you?" 

"Any time at all, let me know what best suits you." 

"How about tomorrow?" 

"Sounds great. What time would you like me?" 

"We open at ten, so get here for nine and I'll introduce you to everyone, orientate you and everything. Sound good?" 

"Sounds great!" Eren smiled and shook the taller man's hand firmly before they bid their farewells and Mike returned back downstairs to the workshop. A few of the tailors looked up from their work just to see who it was, heads turning back down once they sated their curiosity. All except for Levi. 

Levi looked up at the tall, blonde Scandinavian expectantly, his workspace clearly empty and in-between tasks. 

"Alright, let's go." 

Levi shot up and slung his suit jacket back on from where it rested on the back of his chair. He pulled the white day cravat off from where it was folded beneath his jacket and slipped it around his neck to keep the autumn chill off and dug through his pocket for his cigarettes. By the time he'd finished Mike had been in and out of the manager's office and was also ready to go. 

Once outside around back, the pair lit up and ducking under the small porch to shelter from the drizzle, Levi asked:

"How did the interview go?" 

"I liked him." 

"That's good." 

"Yeah I think I'll offer, depending on how his trial day goes tomorrow." 

"Oh that's good. When's he showing up?" 

"Nine." 

"Wonderful." 

Perking a slight grin at the shorter man, Mike nudged him. "He seems pretty confident in his abilities, I'll have to send him to our toughest customer."

"What, Hange?" 

"No, you." 

"Oh. I'm not that big of an asshole." 

"You really are."

Both men chuckled slightly, knowing full well that the new people that Levi got along with were few and far between. His working style was very much individual and he wasn't a particularly good team player. 

"Is he hot?" Levi asked. It wasn't unusual for the man to divulge in his personal interests amongst those he trusted and had worked alongside for years. 

"I guess. He's all jawline and cheek bones. Not as toned as you. Pretty average I guess?" Mike said in return. He was straighter than an arrow, so asking him for advice on men was always going to be underplayed. He'd not know a hottie if he spotted one a mile away. Women, sure, but not men. Levi sighed. 

"I suppose we'll just have to see for ourselves tomorrow." Mike nodded in response. "If he's hot will you hire him for me?" It was Mike's turn to laugh now as Levi smirked a sinister, playful little grin, stubbing the butt of his cigarette out on the ash box fixed to the wall. Mike followed suit. 

"Fine, but no hitting on him, I think he's married or something. He's got a daughter."

"Pity, I'll just look then."


	2. Shorten Sleeve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shortening the sleeve on a garment can either be done from the cuff or the shoulder depending on the width of the arm to occupy it.

Levi was always the first person to arrive, and usually the first person to leave each day. Today, arriving downstairs in his workshop at half seven was no different. He fired up all of the lights and set his bag down atop his workbench beside the sewing machine. His shoes clacked against the linoleum as he approached the quality checking rail, going over whatever the tailors finished last night after he'd left. 

Satisfied with the work, he moved them across the rail and one by one logged them out from the system, scanning the dockets and registering each item as completed, before slipping clear plastic bags over the items and hanging them near the rear staircase with a signature to confirm they were ready for collection. 

Despite it being an old company with traditional values, the technology they used was modern and the best of it's kind. It was all part of the service they delivered, so by using modern tech where they could, it would speed the process up and thus offer a faster turnaround on alterations for the client. As soon as an item was logged as complete, the system automatically emailed the salesman responsible for contacting the client for collection. 

Levi was often chasing the sales team to get their clients in to pick up their shit. It was clogging up the workshop and bothering him. 

Some cases couldn't be helped, as was the case with a suit hanging at the back with "Hange" written on it. Arguably one of their best, albeit most difficult clients, Hange had not been in town for well over a year, their tailored suit sat stagnant on Levi's rail, niggling at his patience each and every day. Hange's primary sales assistant had been Darius, who had retired after getting nowhere with contacting him. 

Maybe the new kid could get him in to collect it. 

Levi headed across to his workstation and had a look over his personal rail. He had a rail beside his station for anything suede or leather, as he was the most experienced with these types of garment, they became his responsibility. 

One hem shorten on a leather shirt and two pairs of shoes to send out to the cobbler. A quick check of the time and he prepared the shoes first, logging what was wrong with them and sending an email out to the outsourced company to get a quote for repair. Those aside he got to work on the leather hem. 

Once he was finished and tying off all loose threads, he hung the shirt up and heard Petra's tell-tell heels tapping their way down the stairs as she greeted him a good morning. 

"Hey Petra," Levi said, looking over his shoulder at her as he removed his glasses to rub his eyes. 

"Morning Levi, how are you?" 

"So so, did you finish Mister Kirschtein's tux?" He asked before she'd even taken her coat off or set her bag down. She shook her head. 

"I just have to finish the trousers. The jacket, vest and shirt are all done aside from pressing." 

"He's coming in at ten, can you have it done before?" Levi slipped his glasses back on after cleaning them and looked over to Petra who nodded at him. 

"No problem. I'll start on that first then." 

"Thanks." 

She rustled about for a few minutes, made herself a cup of tea and begun on the trousers. It wasn't long before the other tailors started to filter through and into the workshop. Levi's workforce consisted of Petra, mother of one and expert seamstress, the only woman on the team, Eld Jinn, a tall oriental man with a specialty in invisible hole mending and Gunther Shultz, a German man with a specialty in trousers and pants. 

All of them were able to perform each other's jobs in the event that one of them called in sick or went on holiday. They made an efficient team. 

There was two new additions within the last year to the alterations department, Farlan and Isabel. They both worked purely on alterations, not getting involved with suit making. Isabel was being trained by Petra and Farlan already knew his stuff. They were the most junior members of the team, both in their mid-twenties. 

Above them was the sales team and their managers whose office was located in the rear corner of Levi's clean workshop. Erwin was the store manager and Mike his assistant manager and head of human resources. Oluo, Nile and Kenny were all salesmen, who all worked alongside Mike and Erwin who also sold from time to time. 

Kenny was the bespoke suiting specialist whereas Nile was the most experienced in made-to-measure, using the company owner - Dot Pixis's patterns as ready-to-wear styles which could be created with whichever fabric the client desired. 

All of them wore nothing but pristinely fitted suiting whilst working, and more often than not were usually never seen outside of work without some form of pinstripe or formalwear on their backs. Their work was their way of life, and they lived and breathed Garrison. This was precisely why one Eren Yeager, some almost twenty years their junior, was shitting himself when he arrived for his trial day. 

Desperate for the job in one of his dream suiting stores, Eren's introduction was nerve wracking, despite him not letting it show. Mike had arrived at nine to meet him and the tall man gave him a full tour of the shop floor, including parts he'd seen yesterday. He led the younger brunet upstairs to their made to order area and the theme from downstairs followed closely, although if possible was more refined. 

Velvet and leather donned the furniture and heavy drapes decorated every window. Dark red, plush carpets led them up the regal feeling staircase, which was adorned with multiple oil paintings depicting hunting scenes, manor houses and portraits of people Eren didn't know. 

The upstairs was similarly laid out, only with a bigger focus on suits. There was an entire room of fabric rolls and a wall covered with neatly hanging swatch books containing fabrics, leathers and exotic skins. Eren even noticed they had a shoe salon with a large snooker table positioned in the centre. Aside from the few suits lying on top of it where someone seemed to be re-stocking the rails, it looked fully functional. Behind it sat another dark grey sofa and fireplace. 

Mike introduced Eren to the sales team, who all shook his hand and nodded to him Nile seemed the most friendly out of the three of them, although Erwin gave him a pleasant smile and told him to let him know if Mike was behaving himself. 

At least they had a sense of humour. It was a very serious atmosphere, but thankfully the people made him feel right at home and very relaxed. 

He was shown the fitting rooms, each holding their own stands for a tailor to hem trousers, complete with triple mirrors in each space. There were small cushions of pins and drawers of tape measures at every fitting room. Each room contained a side table and a regal leather chair. Even the changing rooms felt homely, Eren thought to himself as he smiled. 

The tour took them around the entire front of house, explaining the store, where the stockroom was, the tills, whose clients were whose. Mike explained that certain clients had been coming to see the same salesman for years, so they were always invited in on appointments. Eren would have to build a client base from walk-in traffic before he could get to that stage. He enjoyed a challenge, and was sure to tell Mike. 

They didn't head down to the alterations department until at least eleven in the morning after interacting with a couple of early morning clients. It was decidedly predicted to be a deathly quiet day as far as footfall was concerned, and whilst it bored the sales team to no end, the tailors were always busy.

Being led down the spiral staircase, the young man was faced with a long, light room with multiple large white benches with sewing machines. Rails of clothing lined the outsides and the walls at the sides were littered with boxes and cupboards and rolls of fabric. There were a couple of doors on the sides, to which Mike let Eren into to see the bespoke patterns. The room was full, top to bottom with multiple rails containing hung patterns unique to each of their regular clients. 

"If someone wants another suit made it's always easier second time around because all we have to do is get Levi to cut around these patterns again to put it together." 

"That's amazing." Eren commented, taking a look at some of the patterns, hung with some forty to fifty unique pieces of guideline fabric. Mike led Eren out of the patterns room and stood across from the tailors. 

"Levi is the boss down here," Mike pointed out a short man sat in a high chair hunched over a sewing machine. He had jet black hair, a slight Asian twinge to his appearance as he peered through thin rimmed glasses perched delicately on his nose tip. "He's our cutter." Eren nodded. Levi didn't respond to his name being mentioned. 

"Eld and Gunther piece the suits together once Levi has cut them. Petra finishes. All four of them work on alterations in-between bespoke orders and one suit can take up to six months to complete sometimes. Farlan and Isabel are in-house alterations and fittings only. They're your best people to call if you need help with a fitting upstairs." 

"Impressive. So they work as the construction workshop as well as alterations for daily customers?" 

"That's correct. Although, you have some experience too, as do all of the salesmen upstairs. Sales are expected, when we're not busy, to alter simple requests themselves. So mainly hems and pressing. Alleviates the stress down here especially when the team are working on multiple bespoke suits at once." 

Eren looked to his side hearing a loud steam hiss as Petra slipped a shirt sleeve onto a press and ironed it out, inspecting the sleeve she'd shortened before ironing the rest of it. The other three were busy thrumming away on sewing machines and unpicking stitches. 

Mike introduced everyone in the tailoring department to Eren, who all greeted him except for Levi, who just gave him a peculiar look, up and down, before looking at Mike as if the man had just shat on his desk. It unsettled Eren slightly, unsure if he'd made a bad first impression. Little did he know, however, that Levi was displeased with Mike for downplaying his levels of attractiveness, something the shorter man would berate Mike for later. 

"He's not very talkative, don't mind him." Mike explained, putting Eren mildly at ease as they returned to the shop floor. The other tailors watched as Levi's eyes followed them, locked firmly on the younger man's arse. 

"Levi!" Petra laughed, having caught his blatant staring. Levi simply grinned in response. 

"Mike told me not to flirt, but said nothing about looking." 

"He is probably the best looking guy here," Petra agreed, laughing softly. The other two men just rolled their eyes and smiled. They were used to Levi's antics after working with him for ten years, give or take. Petra had only been there for four years, but got along with Levi the best out of all of them. He'd taken a liking to her as he'd trained her and they were good friends. Petra would forever complain at the fact that Levi wasn't straight.

"You've probably got a better chance than me," Levi said, getting back to work and fishing out a heavy shearling coat in need of repair. 

"You never know!" Petra said with a smirk as she returned to pressing the shirt she'd just finished.

Levi waved her off dismissively as he focused back onto his work, the perfect imprint of Yeager's arse walking up those stairs imprinted into his mind for good. 

He silently hoped he got the job, even if he was destined to be nothing more than eye candy.


	3. Working Cuffs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Working cuffs are when (usually 4) buttonholes are sewn onto the sleeve to create a working set of buttons.

It was four months following Eren's job offer at Garrison and he'd quickly overcome his fears of becoming a goldfish in a sea of sales sharks upstairs on the sales floor. He'd quickly strode into his own style of selling and managed to meet his targets every single month with little issue. He'd gotten comfortable with the entire store team, all bar Levi, who was the most reserved man he'd ever met. 

Any attempt at conversation was met with indifferent stares and Levi focusing on his work more than his chatter. He'd idolised the man as soon as he'd met him, meeting a real life pattern cutter was up there in his career aspirations. He'd one day hope to do the same thing. That or dominate the sales floor and have a reliable book of clients. 

The money was certainly good, not to mention the commission. Now if only he could impress Erwin and Mike, (and maybe even Levi), by getting a client to order into bespoke. They came at a much higher price point and would give him invaluable experience in measuring for patterns and seeing the tailors work. Petra and Isabel were his go-to gals for fittings, none of the guys from downstairs came up for fittings unless requested by clients by name. No one ever called Levi. 

The phone rang on Petra's table and she picked up after pausing her machine. 

"Hello Petra speaking?" Levi was aware of the conversation from where he was sat opposite her, eyes focused on his stitch picking but ears honed on her voice. He'd been listening for any and all signs of Eren's personal life, gathering information like a greedy pervert. He couldn't deny he found the man attractive, it was just a shame he didn't know how available or interested he was. 

They were allowed to get involved with staff members as long as they weren't of the same department. Mike was married to the fabric vendor, Nanaba, and Nile was married to the cobbler Marie. 

Petra glanced over her shoulder toward Farlan. "Yeah he's busy. When do you need them?" She nodded, taking a sip of her tea whilst whoever was on the line talked her ear off. Probably Oluo. He couldn't seem to do anything by himself if Petra was in the building. Suddenly all clients needing pinning became her duty once Oluo was in the building. It was no secret he had a thing for her. It was also no secret that Petra was not interested. Didn't stop him trying though. This gave Levi hope. Sad, pathetic, one-sided hope. 

Petra hung up and Levi focused back onto his picking as Petra got up and approached Farlan, asking him to prioritise some working buttonholes on one of Oluo's client's ready-to-wear suits. 

The shop had an old fashioned sloped rail leading from the cash wrap on the ground floor down to the workshop in the basement and sales staff would slide their garments to be altered downstairs to be booked into the system. More often than not a person would follow them down the stairs to choose a preferred tailor or talk about whether it was possible, timeframes and workloads, everyone trying to get their clients the speediest service possible. 

A suit bag slid gracefully down the rail and lined itself up behind the others waiting to be booked in, something Isabel was currently working on. She got to the new arrival and unzipped it, checking the receipt. 

"Hey boss we got one for you!"

Levi looked up and Isabel came over with a suit bag, pulling out a suede sport coat. She laid it out on his table and he stood, adjusting his glasses as he looked over the instructions on the docket. It was Eren's sale, and a good one at that. His handwriting was legible, which he appreciated, and looked over the jacket to check what he wanted done. A simple 'thanks Levi' was scrawled over the bottom half of the docket under the instructions to take the sleeves up an inch. 

Levi nodded to Isabel and she returned to her station as Levi hung the coat up beside him on his own rail, resisting the urge to smile like a fucking schoolgirl having received a letter from her crush. It was ridiculous, how small it was, but it made him smile. Levi was nothing but aloof and rude to him yet still he tried tenaciously to befriend the tailor. 

It was one particular afternoon some months later however that Eren caught Levi's undivided attention. The workshop was almost empty since the three guys were off on lunch, Isabel was picking up a cloth order and Petra was upstairs with Erwin's unhappy client pinning a re-alteration. 

The phone ringing was unavoidable, so Levi got up and answered it. Eren clearly expected to hear anyone else. 

"Hey hey sexy!" He said as soon as Levi picked up. Levi paled and had to blink for a moment, remaining perfectly silent. 

"Levi speaking, what do you want?" Eren laughed nervously at that, quickly explaining himself. He and Petra had a good amount of banter between them and got along well, so his reaction was amusing to say the least. 

"Hello Levi, I was wondering if you could come upstairs for a fitting?" 

"Eh?" Levi didn't realise he'd voiced his confusion out loud. No one ever outwardly asked him to fit. Whenever he picked the phone up on anyone's behalf in an empty workshop they made excuses and did the fitting themselves. Not that he was above it per se, there were just always other tailors available. 

"I mean if you're not busy is all," Eren's voice dropped low, obviously trying to keep this between the two of them. "I have a client who wants a bespoke suit, he's picked out the fabric and everything and I really don't want to mess this up." 

"I'll be up in a minute." 

"Great! Thank you so much, I'm in the library!" Eren said in a hurry to get back to his client. 

Levi arrived soon after with a tape measure around his neck and pin cushion in hand, dressed in his charcoal suit trousers and white shirt with crisp grey and white suspenders. He'd even dared to run a hand through his hair, as if it would make him any more presentable to the younger salesman. By the way Eren's eyes raked over his chest ever so subtly, Levi would have guessed it worked. 

"Right this way." Eren led him through to the gentleman, a broad young man with the stature of a rugby player. 

"This is one of our best tailors, Levi. He'll be taking your measurements." 

"Great to meet you. I'm Reiner Braun." Levi's hand was firmly near shaken off and he prompted the man to stand on the small podium to be measured in front of the mirrors. 

"What fabrics have you selected?" Levi asked. Eren was quick at hand to show him the swatch. 

"A fine choice, Sir." Mister Braun nodded with a smile, following Levi's instructions. As the tailor worked, Eren watched his every movement, ensuring he was able to take something away in form of learned experience from seeing the man work. He was quick, jotting a series of seemingly illegible notes down on a thin notepad. How Levi knew which parts were to which piece of suit Eren would not understand for years to come. 

The fitting took about an hour, which Levi couldn't bring himself to feel resentful for, having had Eren's burning gaze on him for the entire time when he wasn't offering the client ties and shirts and extra drinks. 

Once he'd left having paid a deposit and landing Eren the sale of the week, they both waved Mister Braun off with smiles. 

"Thank you so much Levi... What do we do now?" 

"I'll go draw up the patterns and start the process." Levi hadn't been so busy with other alterations or projects, so starting a fresh bespoke suit would be easy enough. They had the fabric to hand, so he could complete the cutting within a week if he pawned off some other jobs. The tailors downstairs all knew to take bespoke orders more seriously. Their price meant that their deadlines were much more serious and were not to be missed. That was the expectation for any alteration, for that matter. 

"Thank you again!" Eren said, shaking Levi's hand with a huge smile. Levi felt his breath shorten as he took hold of his hand to shake it and Eren quickly let go for fear of repercussions. He was gutsy, Levi would hand him that. 

"I don't bite, you know," Levi said with a smirk. 

" _'Don't bite'_ my arse!" Eren chuckled, meaning it. Every snarky comment Levi had ever made was usually directed at Eren with a subtle smirk and the brunet never took any of it personally, taking it all in his stride, never put off. 

"Only if you ask me to," Levi quipped back bravely with a playful wink, earning him a warm chuckle, something he could listen to all day every day


	4. Taper Leg

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tapering a trouser leg narrows the fit wherever it is needed, be it the calf, thigh or full leg.

"New suit Eren?" Farlan asked as Eren made his way down the spiral staircase and into the tailor's shop. Levi didn't bother looking up, not wanting to appear too eager (or desperate) to ogle him, and thank the heavens he didn't look straight away. Eren was wearing a summery seersucker with white dress pants, loafers, white shirt and a cravat. His hair was slicked back and his green and purple tie had little tennis rackets on it. He looked like some sort of stupidly sexy umpire. 

Levi got a good view of the new look once he was distracted by asking Eld about an alteration and he briefly allowed his thoughts to drift in a ball-related direction. He certainly wasn't thinking about tennis balls, that was for sure.

He did however notice Eren's new white trousers were desperately in need of taking in on the inner legs and seat. They were probably the baggiest thing Levi had ever seen him in. He tutted loudly enough to get Eren's attention as he got up and approached, tilting his head for emphasis as he looked at the offending garment. 

Eren and Levi's banter had only grown more with each day they were both in the same building. Playful insults, witty comebacks and sometimes downright flirtatious remarks, (mainly from Levi), were passed to and fro. Levi had deduced that Eren was playful with him, probably having figured out how gay he was, but ultimately was as straight as they came. It made Levi miserable when he gave it too much thought, assuming he never so much as had a chance. 

"You staring at my arse again?" Eren laughed. Levi glared at him.

"Your trousers are fucking massive," was all Levi said before turning back to his table at the front end of the room. Eren walked over to the mirror beside Levi's area and took a look. 

"Take them in for me?" Eren even had the guts to bat his eyelashes at Levi, who was still glaring at him. It was as if he was teasing him on purpose, playing on his weakness. It worked though, because Levi sighed and caved in, picking up his pins.

"Hey guys, Levi gets to pin my arse!" Eren laughed as he stood up onto the small podium in front of the mirror. Levi kept his head down as his team laughed at them, his cheeks dusted a light pink. 

A few cat calls and a smug grin plastered across Eren's face was all it took for Levi to jab a pin into the side of Eren's butt cheek through the trousers. He yelped and jerked to the side.

"Ow!" 

"You said I could pin your arse," Levi reasoned with a small, satisfied smirk. 

"That'll teach him!" Isabel giggled to Petra who was also smiling. Eren rubbed his sore cheek and Levi got to work. Eren would barely feel Levi touch him, rather only the pull of the fabric around his legs as Levi pinned how much it needed taking in. 

The workshop was quiet for a moment until Gunther asked Eren, "how is Mikasa?" 

Eren's face lit up and he smiled more beautifully than Levi had ever seen. He was always happiest when talking about his daughter. "She's well, she's really enjoying school."

"When are we going to see her again? Levi keeps missing her." Isabel whined, as if on her manager's behalf. It was true he hadn't met Mikasa yet despite the store teams all having met her a couple of times now.

"Well I'm off on Saturday, you working Levi?" 

"No."

"Oh, damn, you don't work weekends right?" 

"Right."

Eren frowned, clearly disappointed for a moment, which Levi didn't understand. It didn't last long however, since he was already concocting a backup plan. The little shit was persistent. "Well. You live nearby, right? Why don't we do lunch or get a tea or something?" 

Why was Eren fiddling with his sleeves as he said that? Guys platonically asking guys out to socialize was usually no big deal. He must really have wanted to impress Levi if he was nervous about being turned down for lunch. Levi tried testing Eren's reaction a little more, using the situation to his advantage. 

"Wouldn't your wife or girlfriend mind?" Eren shrugged nonchalantly, not calling Levi out on the unspoken insinuation that their meeting was anything more than platonic.

"She'd mind if I actually had a wife or girlfriend." This little shit head had a comeback for everything. Levi tsk'ed. 

"Fine." 

"Awesome." 

Just as Levi was about to pin Eren's inner leg, pin dangerously close to his arse, he stepped off the podium earning himself a grumble from the older man as he stole a pen from Levi's desk, pulling a business card out and scribbling on the back. By now the other tailors had all gotten back to work, focusing on whatever it was they were working on. 

Eren handed Levi his company business card with his personal number scribbled on the back. "Text me where you want to meet," and with that, Eren stood still so Levi could finish. Levi pocketed the card in his waistcoat and desperately tried to avoid thinking about the hole it would begin burning against his waist. He'd wait until tonight to arrange a location, give the younger man time to plan and all. 

"You're the best, Levi, thanks." Eren said as he saw Levi stand, setting his pins on his table. 

"Great, now take your pants off so I can sew them." 

"I hope you have a spare pair to put on," Erwin interrupted as he walked out from the office toward the spiral stairs. Eren straightened his posture and nodded firmly. 

"I do!" Eren disappeared through the end of the workshop into the staff room and returned with a pair of white pants, having squeezed into a pair of white jeans instead. He wasn't due onto the shop floor until eleven, so Levi had plenty of time to alter the trousers. Eren had to press a few client shirts before heading up, so he'd be presentable again in no time.

"Thanks," Eren said as he handed them over, Levi sat straight down and got to work without another word, resisting every urge in his body telling him to smile even a little bit. 

"I'll be back in a bit then." Levi nodded, getting on with it.

Needless to say Levi completed the alteration quickly and called across the workshop for Eren to come and get them. One more disappearance into the changing room after pressing them and he returned with a perfectly fitted pair of pants on, completing his summery look. 

"Damn my arse looks great!" Eren said, winking at Levi. Levi cringed on the inside, wanting to strangle him for dangling his stupid sexy derrière in front of him, just out of reach. Teasing him so cruelly. 

"He did that on purpose..." Petra hummed playfully. Levi didn't even bother to glare at her as the workshop had a good giggle about his appreciation of nice bums. Once Eren realized he was sulking he came over and patted him on the shoulder, laughing softly. 

"You know we don't mean it Levi, we love you really." Levi grumbled, feeding more fabric through his sewing machine to produce some noise over the team's hideous cackles. 

"Yeah yeah, piss off already and go sell something." 

"Sure thing, boss!" 

The rest of the day went smoothly with only a few additional pieces to their workload. Sales were slow, which gave the tailors space to breathe in between tasks. Levi spent the afternoon cutting and the rest who weren't altering spent some time organizing the shop.

As soon as he arrived home, a quick text was sent to Eren to arrange Saturday, settling on a modern European cafe in the city centre, not too far from the store. It had a park nearby, so he figured it would be a good call in case Eren's rugrat grew restless. He had no idea what she was like but from what Eren had shared about her as well as the cooing from Petra and Isabel was that she was quiet and very well behaved. She sounded like the type of six-year-old he could deal with. 

Eren texted back almost instantly and the time was set. Breakfast at ten, so that they could both still get on with their days. 

Levi hated to admit it due to his odds of his interest being returned dwindling close to impossible, but nevertheless he was excited.


	5. Lapel Buttonhole

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally, lapel buttonholes accommodated a button sewn to the underside of the opposite lapel which allowed men to button their jackets all the way up in cold weather. They can also be used to wear pins and flowers.

Saturday rolled by and Levi was adding the final touches of cologne to his appearance. He wore suits all week, but that didn't mean he dressed like a slob in his spare time. It was the exact same routine as every other day of the week.

It was this precise routine that landed Levi in three piece light grey suit with thin white pinstripes and a lightweight white linen shirt without a tie or cravat. He opted for his tan oxfords and a white carnation from the garden on his jacket lapel. To Levi, formalwear was an everyday thing. He'd worked tailoring suits for so many years that his personal wardrobe reflected exactly that. He probably owned more suits than he did anything else. 

Obviously he wouldn't go to the gym in a double breast, but he had a wide variety of sport coats and blazers he'd team up with loafers or deck shoes for a more casual look. To him, nothing suited him more than a well tailored suit. The area he lived and worked in was one of the more 'up market' areas, having a very well paid job. He deemed it as somewhat necessary to uphold a certain standard when out in public, especially in this part of town. 

Slipping his round vintage sunglasses on and topping up the dogs' water bowls, he made toward the café. It was about a twenty minute walk uphill, which at least granted him a small amount of exercise. Once he arrived he was surprised to find Eren already there, although after almost a year of working together he almost assumed it wasn't him. 

Eren wore a dark pair of jeans, a casual brown check shirt and a dark green blazer rolled up past his elbows. There was a pair of sunglasses perched in his now messy brown hair, not as prim and proper as it always did at work, but as if he'd washed it, towelled it and let it air dry. His hair looked soft and thick and had a very subtle natural wave to it. Match that with his Mediterranean olive skin and the five o' clock shadow and Levi had to re-direct the blood back up to his face to avoid it going south. 

His eyes were drawn then to the short little girl with jet black hair flowing past her shoulders stood at the side of his chair, her own left abandoned in favour of attention from her dad. Eren seemed to be speaking with her, smiling wide as he or her said something funny and she pulled a face, giggling all the while. She was full of energy and seemed lively and playful around Eren. Levi couldn't help but smile on his approach. 

Eren looked up and smiled a huge toothy grin, waving Levi over to take a seat opposite him, next to where Mikasa would have been sat. She turned quiet and observed as Levi approached, carefully eyeing him up and down and withdrawing toward the back of Eren's chair. Eren made a feeble attempt at keeping her in place, but it was useless. 

Now out of the sunshine and into the shade of the cafe, Levi switched his sunglasses out for his specs and said his hello's. Eren offered a hand to shake which Levi naturally ignored, waiting for Mikasa to make a move before he sat down. 

"Hey. Can I join you two?" Levi asked, directed more at Mikasa than Eren. He knew Eren was fine with him being there, but he didn't want to upset the most important person in Eren's life before they'd even met properly. Good first impressions were important with the people that mattered to Levi, and Mikasa mattered since she mattered to Eren. 

Mikasa tilted her head to the side to get a better look at Levi once she realised he'd addressed her, not her father. Levi gestured to the seat opposite Eren, and gave her a questioning look. He was definitely less scary without his sunglasses on, Mikasa thought. She gave a little contemplative pout of her lips before covering her mouth and whispering into Eren's ear. Eren smiled along as she did so, humming and nodding, before telling Levi it was safe. 

"She says you can sit." 

"Thank you." Levi said to Mikasa who blushed slightly and remained behind Eren's chair. Levi took the seat opposite Mikasa instead of next to her, hoping to at least put her at a small amount of ease - not having to sit next to a stranger. 

"I'm glad you could make it Levi, this is Mikasa. Mika, this is Levi." 

Mikasa returned from hiding once she sussed out where Levi was sitting, getting back into her own chair and eyeing the man up from behind her long hair, tucking her chin into a red scarf bunched around her neck. 

"Nice to meet you Mikasa." 

Mikasa mumbled something in return. Eren prompted for her to speak up, so she did. "You look fancy." Eren chuckled and Levi shrugged with a smile. He was half tempted to comment on it being an occupational hazard, but figured it would soar way over her head.

"Well when Eren tells me I'm going to meet a beautiful lady, I like to dress the part." Mikasa smiled shyly and tucked her face more into her scarf, unable to hide her blush. Levi slipped the white carnation from his lapel and held it over the table with a soft smile, disarming Mikasa's shyness somewhat. Eren watched the interaction with a big grin and Mikasa leant over the table to take the flower and sniff at it, staring at it in wonder and occasionally glancing up at Levi when he wasn't looking once he and Eren begun talking. 

"So Levi! Do you live with anyone?" Strange question to open with, Levi thought. What was Eren up to? 

"Just me and two dogs." 

"Oh neat, what do you have?" 

"An old retired greyhound and her red setter toy boy." Eren chuckled at this. "She calls all the shots." A waitress came over, but they'd hardly had time to look over the menu. A new sheet for colouring was brought out for Mikasa and she happily sat on her legs and worked on her new crayon masterpiece. 

"How about yourself?" 

"Oh it's just me and Mika at the moment, my parents take her when I have to work weekends and they pick her up from school too. They're a huge support for me." Levi just nodded along. "I mean, they mean I can work as much as I do, otherwise I'd be stuck for money." 

"Not have any other family or friends?" 

"Not really, since her mum died we don't really keep in touch. All my friends were her friends, or we all lost touch after uni." 

"I'm sorry for your loss." Levi said, uncomfortable and uncertain in how to comfort people, opting to sit stiffly in his seat, gripping the menu. Eren didn't seem so phased by talking about it. 

"Don't worry about it, it was a long time ago. She passed during childbirth. Mikasa was two months early, it was so scary to think I might lose both of them. I mean, I don't get scared by much, but," Eren looked over at the strong willed little girl beside him, smiling faintly. "I'm glad she's okay." 

"Mmh, I bet." Levi looked back at the menu, interrupted by Eren asking what he wanted, then asking Mikasa. The waitress came over and breakfasts were ordered alongside a pot of lemongrass tea. Mikasa's favourite apparently. 

"Ah, so a lady with fine taste I see," Levi said with a smile and Mikasa just beamed proudly. 

"It's like drinking cereal milk but not bad for you." 

"I'd never thought of it like that, you know. You're right." 

"Of course I'm right," Mikasa mumbled, returning to her colouring quietly, making both men laugh. 

"So you not married or anything, Levi?" Eren asked, trying to sound casual, and succeeding. Levi felt at ease enough to divulge. 

"Nah, never got around to it. I'm your typical lifelong loner." 

"So you've never had any sort of relationship?" Levi shrugged in response. 

"I've had the odd fling here or there, didn't really come out of a game unscathed, so just gave up I guess. It's pretty hard to find a guy who can tolerate my assholery." Levi couldn't stop his eyes meeting Eren's as he spoke even if he wanted to. Certain body parts moved of their own accord when in the brunet's presence. He subtly wanted to drop hints that he was interested, too, and Eren's choice of questioning made it all too easy. 

Eren hummed and nodded, thanking the waitress who brought the tea over. Mikasa looked at the pot expectantly but was quickly reminded it needed to cool first. "Yeah I know that feeling." 

The pair chatted lightly about a little bit of everything, work being the most common topic, and once their meals were finished Eren suggested to Mikasa about going to the park opposite. Despite Eren and Levi getting to know each other for far longer than expected at a solid couple of hours in the cafe, Mikasa didn't seem bored or bothered. She would insert herself into the conversation where she pleased to ask what words meant, or switch off when her dad was "being stupid" with his awful dad jokes. Even Levi admitted that they were awful, asking if it was something inherited as soon as you entered fatherhood. 

They split the bill and Eren covered Mikasa, getting up and crossing the street in the sunshine. Mikasa made a beeline for the monkey bars as Eren and Levi found a bench to watch over her. 

"She's lovely," said Levi. Eren hummed in agreement and nodded.

"She doesn't normally like people I introduce her to," Eren said. Levi let him talk, eyeing him for permission to light up a cigarette. Eren nodded as he continued. "I've had some pretty rubbish dates these past six years, so she's always on edge when I make any new friends."

Damn, friend zoned. Levi frowned as he flicked ash onto the ground. "Understandable." 

A growing awkwardness seeped into the silence between the two due to Levi turning inward with his negative thoughts. Eren kept an eye on Mikasa and she waved from the top of the climbing frame, standing proudly in her pretty white dress. 

"Mikasa be careful!" Eren shouted across the park, causing Levi to look up. 

"Did you do it yet? Are you done?" Mikasa called back. Levi thought little of the comment but turning sideways noticed Eren's cheeks dusted pink. What was she talking about that he was missing?

"Do you wanna go?" Eren called to her as she jumped from the climbing frame and ran over, standing on Levi's side. The older man made sure to put his cigarette out before she arrived, despite not wanting to waste it. She eyed Levi, hands on her hips. Levi wasn't entirely sure what it was she was scrutinising but surely some patience would reveal all. 

"You're okay."

"Thanks?" Levi said, fighting the urge to smile.

"Daddy says I'm his wingman, and if I say you're okay, you get to live." Levi had to laugh at that, and Eren turned bright red, quickly attempting to change the topic in his embarrassment. Mikasa was quick to cut him off, hands on her hips and expression deadly serious. Levi just grinned. 

"I didn't mean-"

"You said so Dad!" 

"Yeah but, I'm sure Levi isn't-" 

"Daddy just ask him already, you're boring me," Mikasa interrupted, startling both of the men. Eren's cheeks remained bright pink and Levi kept quiet, flattered really. He was as surprised to learn of Eren's intentions as Eren was to have his plans outed in front of the man he had taken a romantic liking to over the last year. Levi cast Eren a questioning, playful look, but when Eren shook his head and buried his face into his hands Levi decided to probe the six-year-old instead. 

"What did he want to ask?" 

"Don't tell him Mika," Eren tried to warn, to no avail. He was cut off almost instantly. 

"He wants you to go on a date, then maybe," Mikasa fiddled with the hem of her dress, "maybe he'll be happier." 


	6. True Eveningwear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'True' or 'Real' Eveningwear is a term referring to pyjamas or sleepwear.

Having had Eren's plans of asking Levi out subtly thwarted by his seven year old daughter, who as always cut straight to the point, Levi decided to tease him a little bit. See just how flustered the single father could get. 

Mikasa ran off to go and play again, warning Eren that he would be "in big trouble" if he didn't ask Levi out on a date "right now", leaving both men in an awkward silence. 

"So," Levi broke said silence with a small grin on his face, still disbelieving of the afternoon's turn of events, "wingman, huh?" Eren groaned and finally sat up straight, moving his hands to clutch at his knees, not daring to make eye contact. 

"I guess there's no point in trying to wave it off as Mikasa being a seven year old who doesn't know what she's saying?" 

"None at all." Levi said. After a moment of silence he spoke up again, this time less certain of himself. "So you're not completely straight?" Levi still had his doubts, so wanted to confirm them in case he got shot down. Treaded lightly in the midst of potential rejection and this question would answer that straight away. 

"I've not dated a guy before. I mean I've always found them attractive and never felt uncomfortable flirting with them or being hit on... I think it's just you." 

Levi didn't know how to take the honest admission. Was he just the subject of attraction for some sort of late-twenties phase or crisis? Would it really work if they got together? He hoped so, even if he was frightened of the outcome. When Levi didn't immediately come out with any sort of response, Eren was quick to fill in the silence. 

"I wouldn't intentionally lead you on or anything, I promise you that," Eren explained, relieving another one of Levi's fears. Levi took the chance at not having Mikasa nearby to light up another cigarette, inhaling deeply. Eren watched him from his peripheral vision although didn't make eye contact. 

"I do really like you, Levi, and judging by the way you look at me, you also like me...?" It was phrased as an uncomfortable question, clearly having doubts and concerns of his own, treading into the new, scary territory. 

"Yeah, I do." 

"Really?" Eren looked up, shocked, finally meeting Levi's gaze. Levi nodded once to emphasize his point. 

"Oh, well. Cool?" 

"Look, don't feel obligated to ask me out just because Mikasa is the boss. Take your time and ask yourself if it's really something you want to do. Think about it first." _'Make sure you want me before you ask if you can have me. I don't want you to hurt me.'_ Was what Levi was silently telling him. Whether Eren picked up on the unspoken message or not, he nodded anyway. 

In the immediate days after their brunch, Levi remained patient as he waited for Eren to ask. He made plenty of excuses for himself to not ask the man himself when he grew impatient, not wanting to pressure him, rush into something he wasn't ready for, potentially get rejected. The latter was Levi's main fear holding him back and as the weeks turned to months without a date related peep he eventually gave up on the idea that Eren was truly actually interested. 

It saddened him, sure, but he mainly just felt angry at himself for not taking the initiative to ask if Eren had even considered it. He just stewed in his thoughts and assumed the worst, that there was nothing to understand and that Eren simply wasn't interested. The more time that passed Levi grew more and more defeated. He'd missed his opportunity and with every passing day he felt further and further away from redeeming the promising potential. 

His inner upset and daily turmoil was visible at times in the shop when he grew irritable around others, but as his emotions dwindled to a low simmer he was able to mask the rejection with his usual salty personality. Eren acted as he always did, albeit a little bit awkward while speaking with the tailors, knowing Levi was at the other end of the room. 

He did keep regular conversation up with Levi, and Levi did enjoy his platonic company, but neither men dared address the elephant question. When? Should I? Is it too late to do it myself? He couldn't possibly want me? 

It was three months after their day in the park that Levi received a phone call from Eren's number. He stared at it from his sofa, buzzing softly against the leather, contemplating what he could want. He felt a pang of excitement he couldn't settle, but that quickly dissipated upon answering to be greeted with Mikasa's voice. 

"Levi?" 

"Where's your dad?" Was all Levi was interested in. He didn't know how Eren would take him having chats with his daughter without his consent. 

"In the bath."

"Does he know you're calling?" 

"You and Daddy haven't seen each other in ages!" Mikasa blurted after a muffled noise. Evidently Eren didn't know about this. 

"Well that's up to _him_ to arrange..." Levi told her, voice unable to mask the underlying bitterness. He felt ridiculous venting to a seven year old, but at least she said it was she saw it without the ability to bullshit. 

"He's too stupid. You have to do it." Mikasa definitely was the boss of Eren. "He keeps talking about you and - and it's so annoying because he doesn't _do_ anything about it!" Mikasa said, exasperated. She was probably exaggerating the truth a little, Levi told himself, but still found himself elated at the information that Eren was still possibly interested. 

Levi heard a rustle and a squeak on the other end of the line and Eren's startled voice sounded through the receiver. 

"Levi I'm so sorry about that." Sorry for Mikasa, or sorry for stringing him along after saying he wasn't going to? Levi wanted to scoff out loud.

"It's okay." Of course his mouth would disobey.

"She just does what she wants most of the time, I swear-"

"Swearing is bad Daddy!" Mikasa chirped in the background, clearly not phased in the slightest at being rumbled. She'd gotten her point across and it had resulted in the two talking, so mission success in her eyes. Levi had to smile, even if it were brief. The girl was a genius. 

"Sorry Levi, back in a minute Mika." More rustling and apparently Eren had retreated to a quieter room. "Uh, hey you still there?"

"Yeah..."

A long pause.

"Look, Eren-" Levi was cut off as Eren spoke a longer sentence over him, only catching the last half.

"-to dinner with me?" 

"What?" 

"I'm such an idiot," Levi heard him mutter under his breath. "If you still want to I mean? I know I've been a bit of an asshole making you wait while I get my idiot head sorted out." Levi wanted to protest as if he hadn't been waiting like some pining, lovesick fool. Wanted to deny the hurt he felt when he assumed Eren wouldn't return the feelings.

"Levi?"

Oh, yeah. Response required.

"I suppose.." Levi couldn't help the apprehension taking physical form.

"Really?" 

"Only if you tell me what the fuck took you so damn long, over tea maybe?" Levi could read people better face to face, thankfully Eren accepted straight away. 

"Yeah, sure!" 

"Why don't you come by mine tomorrow?" It was a Friday after all and Levi had definitely been keeping track of Eren's rota like a complete stalker. They were both off. "Bring Mikasa." 

"Yeah, she'd like that."

"Me too," Levi glanced down at the pair of dogs lying on the rug in the middle of the room, large black greyhound flopped against the floor with a smaller, hairier red setter beside her. "Does she like dogs?" 

"Absolutely loves them."

"Good, they like meeting new people too. They're lazy fuckers and great with kids." Levi could practically hear the smile on Eren's face. It relaxed him. 

"How are you, anyway?" Eren asked. 

"Oh I'm good, currently testing out a new pair of pajama pants," Levi said with a smile, relaxing into his sofa cushions.

"Such an old man." Hearing Eren laugh on the other end soothed them both, a relaxed air finally settling between them. 

"I'm definitely no spring chicken." 

"Ha, more like hot wings!" Eren laughed out, catching Levi off guard but amusing him nonetheless. 

"Have you had your eyes checked lately?" Levi snickered as the setter, Titan, came over and nuzzled up against his legs. He stroked through his soft fur idly and pet his neck casually. 

"Says the guy who wears glasses." 

"Touché."

"Alright, well. You're trying out your old man PJ's, wanna know what I'm wearing?" Eren said, that usual twinge of cocky confidence back in his tone. 

"Mikasa just told me you were in the bath, so let me guess. Nothing?" 

Eren gasped, scandalized, before laughing, "you dirty old man, I do have a towel on you know!" 

"Tch. So other than that, you're basically in the buck." It wasn't a question. Levi knew he was right. Eren didn't deny it. He could see the cheeky smile on Eren's face in the front of his mind. The one he pulled when he was being fucking adorable. 

"Jesus..." Levi rubbed his face once Eren didn't deny his claim, his mind drifting to undeniably tantalizing places.

"Levi?" Eren drew his name out longer than strictly necessary, like a child that wanted something. What did the clever little fuck want now? "I sure hope you're not beating off to the mental image of my hot naked bod right now." Eren laughed and Levi snorted with amusement, startling the dog on his lap. 

"You wish, Eren."

"And what if I did?" 

"What am I, some sort of fairy spank mother, here to grant phone sex?" Eren laughed out loud. Levi smiled at the sound, wondering why something so simple could have been prevented for three long months. Their chemistry was undeniable.

"Hah, oh god you're funny Levi!" Eren took a moment to collect himself from his fit of laughter, voice suddenly dropping serious and low.

"Maybe another time, yeah?" Levi swallowed a lump in his throat and he could feel his cheeks burning. Dammit the things he wanted to do to Eren. 

"Maybe another time... in person," Levi challenged in return.

This time it was Eren's turn to blush like an idiot.


	7. Reinforce Seam

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reinforcing a seam involves stitching over the same seam (where two pieces of fabric meet) more than once in order to strengthen the hold.

Levi must have grinned himself to sleep, then taken himself through the motions of tidying up with a huge smile on his face. He thankfully wouldn't have to clean much, since his house was clean as a rule, but he would still have to childproof certain things (like moving ornaments) and vacuum the dog hairs. He kept his windows open even on the latch for most days of the year, so the house didn't inherently smell like animals like one would expect. The dogs were also disallowed from going upstairs. He didn't need hairs on his bedding or towels. 

Once satisfied that the house was clean enough and he had texted to confirm Eren was still coming, he passed the time waiting for Eren's early afternoon arrival by finishing up laundry, preparing his lunches and sorting through the old food in the fridge. It was pleasantly warm for a late autumn weekend and just as Levi slipped a tee shirt on to take the rubbish bags out, he spotted Eren letting himself and Mikasa through his front gate at the end of the front yard. 

The way he stared up at the house was nothing new. Wages for a cutter were generous and Levi had himself a pleasant two-bed terraced house with a white frontage and tidy hanging windowsill baskets in a quiet, upmarket pocket of the city centre. A trail of the neighbor's wisteria crept across his porch, framing the door delicately with it's hanging purple flowers which were currently on their way out of season, having bloomed fully earlier in the year. It was a feature of the house that made Levi fall in love with it to begin with. For a few months of the year the white frontage would be delicately peppered with purple. 

"Woah this is huge, Levi..." Eren said with a smile. Mikasa hid behind her dad as the dogs followed Levi outside, suddenly overexcited about new company. Titan was much younger and thus much more energetic, so bounded straight over to Eren who crouched down to fuss over him. Mikasa quickly warmed up to him, but seemed to prefer the calmer, older greyhound. 

Levi finished disposing of the bags and smiled at the pair who were getting acquainted with his animals. 

"That's Titan," he pointed at the red setter currently licking Eren's face off, tail wagging a mile a minute, "and that's Beast," Levi said, pointing to the black greyhound that was almost as tall as Mikasa, tail wagging in unison with Titan's and panting happily. 

"Is Beast a boy dog?" Mikasa asked. 

"She's a girl. Or well, she's seventeen so that makes her a little old lady dog." Mikasa beamed. 

"How old is Titan, he's a boy right?" 

"He is indeed, he's seven." 

"Same as me!" Mikasa grinned, clearly caught between who to give her attention to as both dogs fussed over her once Eren stood. 

Levi beckoned them in and Eren's eyes went wide as saucers as he took in the interiors. It was nothing like work. Sure, it was an old building, but it was all monochrome and greys, strangely befitting of the man who lived there. The entry hallway led straight back to the rear of the house past a dining room and lounge, and the kitchen was situated at the back, just past the staircase which was carpeted a light grey. The rest of the downstairs was tastefully dark stained wooden floors with plain rugs to brighten it up. 

It was a reasonably large house, but it didn't feel as if Levi would be rattling around in empty space all by himself. It was decorated in such a way that suggested he'd lived here for years, possibly even with another person. For all Eren knew it could have been his parent's house at some point. It felt like Eren's own parents house to a certain degree, items clearly having found their homes on shelves for many years. 

Unlike his parents house however, Levi's home contained no unnecessary clutter. Everything looked like it belonged, yet at the same time there wasn't too much or an overbearing amount of anything. 

"There's the toilet, there's the fridge," was Levi's way of orientation around his home. Eren laughed as Levi declared they were 'no longer guests' since they now knew where the two most important parts were. Eren found himself quickly warming up to how easily Levi let him and Mikasa into his life, as if they were family. 

Levi flicked the kettle on and opened up the cupboard, asking Mikasa's opinion on what tea to have. She asked what Rooibos was and said it sounded nice, especially after Levi offered to mix hers with a small bit of vanilla. She loved it. 

Levi's kitchen opened out into the grey-shaded conservatory he evidently used as an office as well as a summer sleeping spot for the dogs. Once they had chatted lightly with Mikasa and she finished her tea, awkwardly avoiding the reason for Eren's visit, Levi suggested she go and explore the garden with the dogs. She was more than happy to go and play, since Levi's garden was a treasure trove of patches of trees and runs of hedges, ponds and flowerbeds. 

Levi had a gardener who came by once a week, he didn't much like gardening himself but he appreciated when it was tidy and not overgrown. In this instance the grass was freshly cut and the garden backed onto the local park with a small archway with a short gate separating the two and keeping the dogs at home. 

Eren looked to Levi and smiled a little rigidly. "I don't bite, remember?" Levi reminded him. Eren let out an audible breath and let his shoulders sag. 

"Sorry, I'm just nervous." 

"Why?" Levi wanted more to relax Eren than to learn the specifics of his nerves. His indifference was sensed and thus Eren answered it with more than his fallback shrug.

"I've not really dated anyone in almost seven years, so uh, yeah." Eren fizzled and twiddled with his mug of tea, twirling the teabag. Levi kicked his feet up into the coffee table, keeping his body language relaxed. "I'm a bit rusty."

"If it makes you feel any better I'm on my eleventh year since last getting laid." Eren gaped at the older man.

"So wait, you're, wait what?" Eren failed to string his words together after the new revelation. Levi nodded when Eren stared at him. 

"You seem surprised." 

"Well, I guess so yeah, you're..."

"Approachable?" 

"Well, no-" 

"Kind hearted and warm?" 

"Levi!" Eren laughed as the man grinned at him. "Shut it for a minute!" When Levi didn't interject again, Eren continued. "You're great once you open up. Sure, you're an asshole when you want to be but once someone gets to know you, you're alright." 

Levi shrugged, sipping his tea. Eren fell quiet as the two watched Mikasa tossing a ball for Titan. Levi eventually called her over and she smiled brightly, the sun shining off of her perfect black hair, her cheeks tinted pink with the physical exertion. He got up and held out a long plastic ball flinger. He sat down on the door mat with his feet outside and beckoned Titan over, carefully instructing and demonstrating for Mikasa how to throw the ball further using the device. 

Titan was very patient and didn't hold any grudges or complain when Mikasa couldn't fling it far, but regardless brought it back every time and retrieved it no matter how far it flew. Even if it was right to the back of the garden with Levi's surprisingly strong flick of the wrist. Eren sat behind them carefully nursing his now empty mug. Levi was so great with her. She'd never warmed to anyone like this before. 

Eren was anxious about letting anyone else close. He'd already lost Mikasa's mum. He couldn't lose anyone else, he didn't feel strong enough. 

Waiting around for 'the one' would never work, Eren knew, so he pondered on the possibility that maybe, just maybe, letting someone in would make him stronger.

The three of them spent some time playing in the yard, (Eren and Mikasa more than Levi), watching the weather go by and drinking lots of tea. Once a couple of hours had floated by in the slow, late autumn afternoon, Levi suggested they stay for dinner. Eren checked his phone and agreed. It was only him and Mikasa living together, so it wasn't like they had anywhere to be. 

"What do you want to eat, Mikasa?" Levi asked as he opened the fridge. Mikasa was there by his side, squeezing herself into the space between his legs and the door, looking at everything inside. 

"Umm... Can you cook?" Mikasa asked, looking up at him. He nodded. 

"Why, can't Eren?" 

"Not really." 

"Hey!" Eren chirped from across the kitchen, sat at the neatly organized table against the wall. 

"It's true. You burn things." 

"Well that may be so, but the proof is in the pudding!" Eren retorted, Mikasa sticking her tongue out at him. "Want me to help Levi?" 

"Yeah sure, what about chicken fajitas?" 

"Oh man I haven't had those in ages!" Eren said with a huge grin. Levi rustled through a cupboard and pulled out some wraps for Eren to see. He briefly went over the ingredients and nodded in approval. Mikasa bounced and helped Levi take the food to the counters in a couple of trips. 

Eren sat at the farmhouse style wooden table in the kitchen and supervised Mikasa's avocado cutting, letting her scoop everything into a bowl and telling her to gently mash it up with a fork and to leave some good chunky bits. 

Levi put the chicken together with some sort of home made sauce and colorful peppers as well as a few other bits and pieces to go with. Salsa, chopped lettuce, chili sauce. "You want rice or anything with this?" Levi asked of the pair. 

"No," came their unanimous response, which suited the older man just fine. 

They sat at the table which Mikasa helped to set, taking care to ensure all the napkins were folded just as she wanted them. To Eren's surprise Levi constructed small fork-sized fajitas with a knife and fork. 

"Do you eat pizza with a knife and fork too?" Eren sniggered. 

"Hotdogs and burgers too," came the quick response. Eren narrowed his eyes playfully.

"You didn't strike me as the type who eats hotdogs." Oh Eren, he had tossed the ball straight into Levi's side of the court, and at an optimal speed to return, too. Levi smirked.

"There are all kinds of long meats I enjoy eating." The way Levi spoke his innuendo with such a straight face made Eren near choke on a piece of chicken, making him cough and earning Mikasa's attention. Levi just kept his gaze on the man opposite him, his gaze molten as he suggestively licked his fork clean. 

"Woah, got a spicy bit there," Eren said in an attempt to collect himself. Mikasa seemed to miss Levi's wordplay but that didn't make Eren any less flustered. The early afternoon had turned to into early evening and as Mikasa was putting her shoes on by the front door, Levi stepped beside Eren to address him privately, his voice quiet.

"What do you say we make this dinner a two-person affair?"

The promise of being alone with the man had Eren swallowing a lump in his throat and desperately willing away the interested twitch in his boxers.

"Sounds like a plan." 

Eren felt the urge to kiss Levi goodbye, only briefly, but held back.

That same feeling was being reigned in by Levi, too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm on [Tumblr](http://agent-2-6.tumblr.com).
> 
> If you're enjoying this, leave a comment or check out my other works :) 
> 
> It's a fair amount of Ereri smut, not gonna lie. :D


	8. Wool Overcoat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An overcoat is a type of long coat intended to be worn as the outermost garment, which usually extends below the knee. Overcoats are most commonly used in winter when warmth is more important and are made from thick fabrics or fur.

Eren was up on the shop floor, feeling really pleased with himself. He'd been working through the client base Darius had left behind and finally had a lead on one of his most promising clients. He hadn't been into the store for quite some time and Eren kept it quiet since all the other salesmen knew the customer was notoriously inconsistent with his visits. He'd had a phone call with him and had his ear talked off about everything. Mainly about his work as a scientific mastermind, travelling the globe giving lectures in universities and conferences. He didn't divulge what had sparked his fame, but Eren was sure to find out in person. 

The bell rang as a body entered the shop and Eren smiled from across the store as he was greeted by Kenny. It was a tall, slender man in a three piece black velvet suit with a tartan waistcoat. He had a long black wool coat on over the top and had long dark hair pulled back into a messy ponytail. His eyes were framed neatly with small black circular sunglasses, giving him a strangely distinguished air. 

The only hint Eren was given that it could have been the elusive Hange was the way that Kenny's face dropped as he walked through the threshold and left his umbrella by the door. Kenny looked surprised to see him, after so long, and greeted him with a firm handshake and a fake smile. 

"Hello Kenny," the man said in a recognisable southern American accent. "Eren Yeager, please." 

"Right this way Sir," Kenny said, leading him through the store to Eren, who was around the cash desk. He instantly rounded it and shook the man's hand. 

"Hange Zoe, pleasure." 

"The pleasure is all mine, Sir." 

"Oh, please. Just Hange." Eren nodded at the request with a smile. Hange returned said smile and shucked off his coat. Eren took said coat and hung it up for him in the cloakroom beside the front door. Eren spent a lot of time on the floor with Hange, learning all kinds of various facts he'd probably never retain. He would make as many notes as he could remember for Hange's client profile, so as to recall as much information as possible when needed to maintain the relationship. 

Eren was upstairs in the fitting room, measuring up a fresh suit for Hange and he asked, "does Levi still work here?" 

"The tailor? Yes. You know him?"

"Oh, we go back a ways," Hange said with what looked like a fond smile. Eren felt a pang of jealously bubbling up in him, but he kept that to himself, giving him all the more reason to ask Levi out as he'd planned. Today. Not that he felt that Hange would be of any threat, but they were the same age, and had a past. It didn't matter to Eren that said past could possibly have not been in the slightest bit romantic, but Hange's constant babbling about exotic men had him concerned. 

"Don't suppose he's in today? I'd love to say hello." Hange asked and Eren was straight on the phone with a smile. 

"Levi speaking. What do you want?" Came the curt reply. The sound of steaming irons and thrumming sewing machines loud in the receiver. 

"I have a..." Eren looked at Hange with a slight grin before continuing. "Very important client who has asked personally to see you."

"For a fitting?" 

"Just to say hello." 

By means of accepting the invitation, Levi hung up without another word and soon as Hange was sitting in the shoe salon with a half-tailored suit skeleton on his shoulders Levi rounded the staircase and stopped at the top when looking at the man. 

"You motherfucker!" Levi practically shouted across the store, surprising and startling the other two gentlemen being served and their respective salesmen too. Levi didn't raise his voice often, so it was a frightening sound. The short man stomped over to Hange and Eren all but thought he was about to tackle him to the floor. Hange stood and the two shook hands and hugged quickly, smiling broadly as Levi swore at him for disappearing off the face of the planet. 

"And where the fuck have you been? You've better got your car because you're taking all your shit home today." 

Hange held his hands up and laughed, looking over to Eren with a playful glint in his eye. 

"You're the boss, Levi!" 

It took the pair a good two hours to catch up, at which point Eren had been back and forth with suiting and cloth suggestions for every gala and conference coming up within the next year. 

"So we'll have these three altered and mailed out to Rio in three weeks, the rest will be couriered to you next month upon your brief return." Eren explained the arrangements, just to ensure everything was well. In the end Hange had managed to take home five suits from Levi's dead rail as well as buy six additional suits and eighteen shirts. Not to mention all of the shoes and ties to match. Eren would be having a good month this month, which only bolstered his confidence in asking Levi out on that date. That means he could take him somewhere a little more up-market and be able to afford it. 

He may also be able to afford some additional childcare to help with his budding social life. 

Two days later, Eren had arranged to have his parents watch Mikasa for a Friday night, saying he'd collect her in the morning. He'd told her he had a date and after insisting they offered to take her for the entire weekend. Eren wasn't looking forward to leaving her, he always missed her when they were apart over a number of days, but he was also really exited about the prospect of dinner with Levi.

Alone. 

Eren had come into the workshop some time after Hange had left whilst Levi was putting together some working buttonholes on a suit sleeve and left him a note in the form of a receipt sleeve from the cash wraps, telling him "here's the receipt for that suit you requested," so the other tailors wouldn't catch onto what they were planning. 

Levi had hummed and nodded at him, not taking his eyes off his work, clearly assuming it was just a receipt and Eren left the room with a new skip in his step that no one questioned. Upon opening it some fifteen minutes later, said note from Eren was a post-it with a dinner reservation at a place Levi hadn't been to before. It wasn't far from his house, and he'd been by plenty of times, but never been in. It was a fairly new place, and Eren had said he'd always wanted to try it, so why not. He'd passed by and read the menu a few times and indeed their seafood menu did tantalise his taste buds. 

It made a refreshing change for someone to take him somewhere neither of them had experienced before. Usually his dates fell back onto known, safe options. This however could either be amazing or awful. He was sure he'd probably enjoy himself either way, especially since dissolving the tension the other day over tea the two were much more at ease with each other. Eren too had grown more comfortable with the prospect of dating, too, which made things easier as well as soothed Levi's concerns that he'd up and leave. 

The pair had also increased the number of phone calls in the evenings after Mikasa had gone to bed. They would just chat about anything and everything and enjoy the sound of each other's voices. Other days when Eren was too tired to call, they would just text each other an early good night and see each other the next day a few times at work when Eren came down between sales or on his lunch break. 

Levi dialled a number he didn't call often, but only when he needed help with important decisions. 

"Hello Levi!" 

"Hey Mum, how are you?" 

"Oh I'm well, just finishing off a painting at the moment, how are you?" 

"I'm good thanks. Are you free to give an opinion?" 

"For you, anything."

"Yeah, I've got a date and I dunno what to wear." Levi said as he flicked suits from side to side in his wardrobe. 

"I take it your date is sometime soon so I wouldn't have time to question you about him?" 

"Bingo," Levi said with a smile, his mother sighing on the other end of the line. 

"Well if he's anything like your other dates, I'll always have tea and a kettle here, you can stop by tomorrow."

"You make it sound doomed already, just shut up and help."

"Black, then. No waistcoat, no tie." 

"Eh?" Levi looked over at the several ties and waistcoats strewn across his bed. 

"Trust me, Levi and just do it."

"Fine." Levi hung up abruptly and pushed the charcoals and greys across until he was face to face with suit bags labelled with the blacks. After unzipping multiple ones he finally laid eyes on one suit that would do just the trick.


	9. Black Suspenders

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Usually, suspenders. Also called, especially British, braces. Adjustable straps or bands worn over the shoulders with the ends buttoned or clipped to the waistband of a pair of trousers to support it. Commonly used in place of a belt.

Levi got dressed in a simple slim fitting black suit, crisp white shirt with the top pair of buttons undone and a plain pair of black oxfords. He had a black peacoat on over the top and combed his hair back. A quick spritz of his usual cologne and a silk scarf draped around his neck and he was as dressed as he was going to get. His mother was right, though, the style she'd told him to go for made him look a good five years younger.

Useful when your date is ten years younger.

They agreed to meet at Levi's house and then walk down, and before Levi had a chance to check his phone the doorbell rang, sounding Eren's arrival. He was wearing a very similar style black suit and white shirt, the only difference being the black knitted tie. All the more to pull him closer with, Levi thought with a smirk. Not that he felt entirely comfortable physically doing it, however that didn't stop his mind from imagining. 

"Wow, you look so... casual."

"Thanks?" 

"I'm just so used to seeing you dressed to the nines. I like it."

"Shall we?" Levi prompted him, exiting the house and locking up. Eren smiled and offered his elbow for the shorter man who slipped his hand around straight away. 

"How is Mikasa?" 

"She's really well. She was practically shoving me out of the door today."

"That keen for this date, huh?"

Eren laughed. "Well at first yes, but when she realised she's staying with Nan and Granddad, she was suddenly much more interested in food. They spoil her rotten, I swear." 

"I guess that's not a bad thing." 

"Nah, they love her to bits." Levi smiled. They continued chatting until reaching the restaurant and were quickly led to their reserved table. It wasn't anything special, just one of the side booths for two within the reasonably full establishment. Supposedly of two Michelin star quality, Eren warmly sparked up conversation with their pretty blonde waitress Christa. Levi envied the ease in which Eren was able to speak with complete strangers as if they had been friends for years. 

The restaurant was a strange shape, given it's location. A lot of establishments made use of the basement levels in the city centre and this restaurant was one of them. The tables were situated on the ground level and a large staircase in the centre of the open plan balconied room led down to a large, tastefully decorated club, the dance floor being the main focus. 

The restaurant was well furnished despite having interiors designed to look somewhat akin to a cave. 

"This looks like Dr. Evil's lair..." Eren said with a grin. Levi looked around at the railing, down toward the dance floor before shrugging off his jacket. Eren's eyes followed every movement, clocking how the man was wearing black suspenders to match with his casual suit.

"You look good tonight..." Eren said, swallowing thickly. Levi didn't miss the way his Adam's apple bobbed with the movement. He raked his eyes over Eren in turn. 

"You too, Eren." Levi knit his hands together on the table and offered a small smile. Eren was looking over the menu and Levi soon followed, picking his own up and having a look. 

"See anything you like?" Eren asked, looking up to meet Levi's gaze, a peculiar look on the older man's face. "What is it?" 

"I hate to be the party pooper but this is a seafood restaurant."

"Oh shit you're allergic?!" Eren paled and slammed his menu down on the table, mouth gaping in shock and eyes wide. 

Levi pressed his lips together and held back a smile for as long as possible before bursting into a short laugh. Eren just looked confused. 

"I'm fucking with you. It's fine. I'm not allergic."

Levi earned himself a kick under the table as Eren flushed with embarrassment. "You have an awful sense of humour." 

"Thank you?" Levi snickered, Eren rolling his eyes. 

"You know what you wanna eat or not, old man?" 

"Yeah," said Levi, staring Eren straight in the eye, drifting a foot up the younger man's leg. "I think I'll go for the lobster.. Apparently it makes a great aphrodisiac..."

Eren blushed a little before reigning himself in, rubbing at his neck with a disbelieving grin. It wasn't an uncomfortable smile. They ordered and chatted lightly, various eighties hits humming in the background from below on the dance floor. Levi found himself tapping his fingers along the salt shaker to 'Loco in Acapulco', which Eren found amusing. 

Once the food arrived they fell into comfortable silence as they tucked in, occasionally commenting on the taste or sharing bites of their own dishes, feeding each other across the table. There was no chance of going loco by staying here too long, they both felt entirely comfortable with one another, which was refreshing and comforting for them both. 

They were both unconfident with their dating abilities, so getting along so well from the first date was only a good sign. Eren made sure to remind Levi of how he felt the date was going, as it was going. Levi was only able to agree with him by shamelessly flirting all night and touching him whenever he could. Brushing his hand, his leg, anything. They had a steady flow of spirits to the table after finishing their meal and only after their third cocktail each did Levi suggest they hit the dance floor downstairs. 

Eren insisted on paying and Levi didn't stop him, despite being well off. 

It must have been eighties night, because all of Levi's childhood hits were playing amidst the flashing lights and staff members dancing in hot pants and roller skates and brightly coloured sweatbands. 

Fortunately for Levi he was a reasonably good dancer, and given that one of his old favourites, 'Give it Up' was playing, he found himself letting loose a little more than he usually would. The cocktails had helped too. 

Eren however was about as majestic as a dying gazelle on the dance floor. He was definitely killing it, just, with his awful dad dance moves and insistent hand holding as if he were there to flail Levi's arms around in entertainment. Levi found it strangely endearing regardless of how stupid Eren looked. 

The first opportunity Levi was given after a solid hour of dancing, he pulled Eren up against him for a slow dance. Some old ballad was playing and they both appreciated the break from the movement. 

And the proximity. 

Levi had his hands around Eren's neck and he in turn held Levi's waist. Levi pressed up against him, as if bracing his weight to rest his feet. Only when he spoke was it confirmed he was doing it on purpose, pressing himself against Eren. 

"You're free all night, right?" 

"Yeah?" 

"Come back to mine?" Levi asked. 

"Sure," Eren replied. Levi pulled back and looked at him in surprise. 

"Really?" Eren laughed at his surprise, as if the entire evening and prior year of chemistry would mean he'd decline the invitation. 

"I'd be crazy to decline. Let's get out of here." 

And so the two disappeared from the club at around nine, a little light headed and tipsy but otherwise relatively lucid, arms linked and giggling like schoolgirls as they walked home. 

"I think you must be dyspraxic or something. You're the least co-ordinated dancer I have ever seen." Levi commented with a snort. Eren grinned and held onto Levi's shoulder as the shorter man tightened his grip on Eren's waist so he wouldn't stumble. 

"I can be a good dancer if I wanna." 

"Prove it," Levi challenged, despite lacking music. Not to worry though, as the streets of white terraced houses were very quiet in Levi's neighbourhood, Eren took his phone out and selected a slow song, stuffing it into his back pocket and taking Levi's waist and hand, gently stepping from side to side in a slow circle. 

Levi rested his head against Eren's chest and the pair danced out the long number. 

"It's easy to sway in a fucking circle." Levi walked off, tossing a grin over his shoulder at Eren. The brunet followed quickly after and Levi let them both through his gate and into the house, the weight of the choice settling firmly down once they felt the stillness in the house. 

Levi offered to make drinks and Eren sat in the living room on the sofa while Levi navigated the bar in the corner of the room. Levi approached the coffee table with two martinis, wearing his dress pants, shirt, suspenders and a pair of socks. Eren had his suit on, minus the jacket. He had loosened the tie only a little bit, enough to undo the top button. 

Eren took his drink and they both sat in silence until both drinks were more or less finished. 

Finally, breaking the awkwardness, Eren spoke. 

"So. Wanna get off?" 

That was all Levi needed to prompt him to mount his prey.

Finally.


	10. Bobbin Thread

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bobbin is a cylinder or cone that holds thread, yarn, or wire, used especially in weaving and machine sewing.

Levi flung himself over Eren's lap and immediately locked lips with the younger man, who wrapped his arms around Levi's waist, pulling them both flush together. The kiss was all tongue and teeth and heavy breathing, months of built up tension released in one go. Levi gripped onto Eren's neck as if he were clinging on for dear life and their mouths mashed together noisily as they grunted and panted against each other for what felt like many minutes.

Eren was first to break the kiss with a short, involuntary moan when Levi rocked his hips to brush their growing interests together. Levi was sure Eren wouldn't want to go all the way on the first date, had plenty of reasons why in his mind. Eren hadn't been with a man before, he probably had no idea what he was doing. 

'Scrap that,' Levi thought to himself as Eren took hold of his arse and gave it a good squeeze, just to make sure Levi wasn't holding back any when rubbing up against him. The gesture created even more friction between them, the fabric of their dress pants growing tighter by the second. 

Pausing for a moment, breathless, they both stared at each other, heat pooling in their guts and arousals painfully obvious between them. Eren grinned at Levi before adjusting his glasses from their wonky state. Levi moved his hands from Eren's neck to take them off completely, setting them on the sofa beside Eren's legs. 

Neither had time to fill the silence with words, as Levi's mouth was back on Eren's, this time a lot slower and less frantic. Eren hummed quietly as Levi pressed their lips together, not yet seeking access to his mouth - not that he didn't already know what it tasted like. Eren's hands snuck their way back around the older man's waist, untucking his white shirt from his pants and sliding his hands up the bare skin of his back, fingers occasionally brushing the back of his trouser waistband. 

Levi's hands moved between them to undo Eren's tie, a playful smirk spreading across Eren's lips. There were all kinds of concerns and anxious thoughts fluttering through both men's minds; how far to go, will the other want to, what is acceptable, where and what are the boundary lines. To Eren's relief, Levi spoke first, fingers having unbuttoned the top three on the younger brunet's shirt, ghosting around those lower still. 

"Let's not go all the way." Eren nodded in agreement, staring at Levi's flushed cheeks and reddened lips, still smeared with a messy mixture of saliva. Just as Eren thought Levi was going to end the contact there, by moving, he realised the older man was sliding onto his knees onto the floor. Eren's legs twitched a fraction wider in response and Levi gently kneaded his thighs, running both hands up and down Eren's upper legs. Eren swallowed thickly and kept his hands by his sides on the sofa. 

"If you promise not to touch, I'll show you the other ways I like to wear suspenders." 

Eren swallowed and nodded as Levi laid a few slow kisses to his inner thighs, gently pushing his knees to part his legs a fraction wider. Levi placed his hands on Eren's belt buckle and looked up at him, albeit a little bit unfocused. Eren found it adorable when Levi didn't have his glasses on, and thus had to squint to see further than a metre away. Luckily nothing he was focusing on right now was that far away. It should be clear as day from Levi's point of view. 

"Ready?" Levi asked, to which Eren nodded firmly. 

"Ready." 

With permission granted, Levi unfastened Eren's buckle and tugged at his pants, only lowering them to the thigh, just below where his rubber ducky boxers ended. Levi cast him an amused glance at the choice in underwear and Eren blushed harder than he'd probably ever done in his life. At least since he was an embarrassed teenager well over a decade ago.

Levi nuzzled his face up against Eren's groin and inhaled, making Eren squirm and mutter something about himself being all sweaty. The look on Levi's face when he looked back up though was enough to render Eren speechless again, his eyes practically glazed over with lust as he snapped at the waistband of Eren's boxers. Eren flinched, but otherwise kept his hands to himself, fingers clenching slightly in anticipation. 

Levi licked his lips and hummed in approval as he slowly lifted the tent shell from it's support beam, so to speak. Eren's erection lay against his stomach in all of it's impressive length and Levi tilted his head to the side as he took a gentle grip on the base, pointing it toward his face. Eren shuddered at the sight of Levi on his knees between his legs, moving his hands up to his neck to worry at his collar, giving his hands _anything_ else to do other than touch the man before him. 

Levi's breath ghosted over the tip, the pre-come there making it feel cool and tingly as each breathy exhale from Levi's nostrils tickled past it. The sensation was only a teasing introduction however, as the main show had only just begun. Levi peppered Eren's cock with tiny little kisses and licks, slowly stroking the base to spread the saliva around. It was clear he hadn't done this in a while, because his movements started out slow and calculated. As if he were thinking about what he was doing. 

"Just like riding a bike," Levi commented with a smirk, returning instantly to smooching the wonderful organ in front of his face. Eren understood the comment's purpose, or at least the message that it was meant to portray, because sure, Levi seemed to be getting the hang of things pretty quickly, but that didn't stop his mind from derailing into the gutter. 

"I bet you'd love to ride _me_ like a bike." 

Levi looked up, not once stopping his ministrations as he begun bobbing the head in and out, sucking it in and more harshly on the out stroke. Eren's comeback lit something in the shorter man's eyes and he begun curling and twisting his hand around the base of Eren's cock whilst sucking on the top half. For how talkative Levi could be, he had a deceptively shallow mouth, or at least that's how it felt to Eren. Levi on the other hand was struggling like a poor fisherman in one of those old Kaiju movies. 

Not that Eren's cock was monstrous per se, but it felt intimidating when Levi had first laid eyes on it, especially since going for so long without.

Eren had to force his hands into his hair, his shirt or the throw on the couch to desperately stop himself from touching Levi as ordered. The urge was the worst thing he'd ever felt, combined with the best sensation he'd felt in years. Even when dating when he was younger, of which he'd never had many aside from Mikasa's mother, his sex life was never particularly interesting. 

Or at all oral, for that matter. Not that he'd be telling Levi that. Not yet anyway.

However, given that neither of them had actually laid claim to any action in the last however many years it was, their current action was going to set records for speed. Levi was not three minutes into his bobbing up and down when Eren felt the familiar heat pooling and his body turning tense. They must have only been at it for ten minutes, but hey, it was what it was, and the only warning Levi had was Eren's hands slamming into the throw on the sofa and clenching into fists. 

After that, everything went white. Literally. 

Levi had to clench an eye shut and wipe it with a tissue before it did any harm and Eren lay as a boneless heap on the sofa, his hands still gripping onto the throw on the sofa. Levi kindly tidied Eren up with said tissue and tucked him back into his boxers. 

"I didn't think you'd actually do it," Levi said with an amused glint in his eyes. 

"You'll find I'm very obedient when given enough of an incentive..." 

Levi smirked at Eren and sat back on his legs, keeping his hands on Eren's calves as he recovered from his orgasm. Eren glanced down, looking somewhere he couldn't see and Levi followed his eyes down to his own crotch. 

"Need any help with that?" Eren asked with a smirk. Levi smiled almost sheepishly before standing up, revealing no tent in the fabric of his trousers. Eren looked in confusion for a moment before the penny finally dropped. 

"Well if you're done staring I'd quite like to change out of these sticky trousers. You staying the night?" 

Eren took a moment to think about it, before shrugging with a nod. "It's not like I have to be back by a certain time. Mikasa won't be there." 

"Alright, let's go clean up." Levi held a hand out for Eren and he scooted forward into his trousers, quickly buttoning them up and hurrying over to Levi's awaiting invitation. 

The pair showered separately, not wanting to rush into too much intimacy in one go, still testing the waters, and only the first date. Levi loaned Eren a few things to sleep in, and a fresh pair of underwear to wear tomorrow and Levi showed him into the master bedroom. Eren had found the upstairs of Levi's house was more of a continuation of the lower floor. The whole house spanned across three floors, with the master bedroom being on the first floor. He had no idea what was on the top floor, he supposed he'd find out another time. He didn't want to just snoop around. 

The bedroom was a little different than the rest of the black, white and grey house. There were accents of blue within the bedding and a potted plant in the window, as well as a tall plant in the corner in a large Chinese looking vase in white and blue. 

Levi's dressers sat on either side of the bed, a walk-in wardrobe attached off to the side of the room beside an en-suite tiled in white. The bed was nothing fancy, a simple oak frame and two pillows at the head, nothing decorative.

Levi set his glasses down on the dresser beside the left hand side (the side closest to the bathroom), Eren rounding the bed to the right and crawling in. 

They talked lightly for what must have been at least an hour, maybe two, before eventually falling asleep, content that the date had in fact been a success.


	11. Deepen Seat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Deepening the seat is to let out the seams along where the two inner legs meet. It basically gives you more room around the bum.

Levi awoke to a heavy feeling. It wasn't an emotional heaviness, given that last night's date with the man lying next to him went so well, it was a strangely physical one. Over his legs. Figuring Eren had probably slung a leg over his own, he kept his eyes closed and decided to revel in the warmth a while longer. 

It had been so long since he'd felt warmth beside him in his own bed and the idea had him both excited and terrified at the same time. There was so much potential, yet so much that could go wrong. Either of them could get hurt, it may not work, could he open up to another person on the same level that wanted to receive in return? He'd just have to take it slow and find out. 

The warmth over his legs was pleasant, and Levi even felt the subtle twinge of his 'morning glory', now that he was dancing on the edges of sleep. He could lay like this for another few hours, easily, but knew he'd feel compelled to get up eventually. He was an early riser, and guessing that with Mikasa around, so was Eren. It was a Saturday though, he could have a lie in. 

The subtle feeling in his groin only grew as he dozed, growing more and more pleasant. He could feel the shivers trying to travel up his spine, only reaching his brain in small waves of pleasure. The kind of pleasurable feeling when he would masturbate, only a little bit different. It was far too lovely to dare and move, disturb Eren's slumber, but he couldn't help but twitch at the feeling. It just felt so good. It was surreal almost. 

Eventually it grew so intense that Levi had to do something about it. He shifted and turned his head to the side before opening his eyes to make sure Eren was still sleeping before he crept out of bed. Upon cracking an eye open, Eren wasn't there. Levi's confusion didn't last long, as he heard a slurping noise to his front. Blinking the sleep out of his eyes, Levi turned to the lump under the duvet to spot a mess of brown hair beside his crotch. 

Well, if this wasn't an amazing way to wake up, Levi didn't know what was. 

A particularly firm suck from Eren, having now noticed Levi was awake, tore a low grumbling moan from his lips and Levi could feel Eren's mouth stretching into a smile around his cock. No words were said between the two when Eren knew Levi was awake, Eren just kept going and Levi allowing it, the feeling of euphoria slowly enveloping every one of his nerve endings. 

Eren wasn't particularly good, or perhaps he was just nervous now he knew Levi was aware of what he was doing, but what he lacked in skill, he easily made up for tenfold with enthusiasm. From what Levi understood, this would be Eren's first time giving head, at least to a man, but he couldn't bring himself to dissect his technique. After all, it felt so _good_. 

Another low groan from Levi and a quick mutter of "I'm close," and Eren stroked Levi to completion, slowing down ever so slightly as the small bursts of white slowed to a stop, leaving his cock spent and wilting. Levi had clenched his eyes shut for the orgasm, but felt tissue around the head of his cock when he came. At least Eren knew better than to try tasting it on the first go. Clever cookie. 

He also didn't spoil Levi's clean sheets, which was a bonus. 

"Good morning Levi," Eren said as he rolled off from Levi's legs and dropped the tissue in the bin beside the bed. Levi smiled to himself and sat up, greeting Eren in return once he'd turned back over, lying on his side with his head resting on a hand. 

"So, last night was fun," Eren said with a smile. Levi hadn't quite woken up yet, still not entirely sure what time it was. A quick check confirmed it to be just past eight. He'd had a killer lay in, and felt rested, which was pleasant. Usually he struggled to get to sleep, and would always keep waking. In the end he'd just settled for an eternity of four hours of sleep and lived with it. This, however, he could get used to. 

"Yeah. It was." 

"No regrets?" Eren asked. Levi found it a peculiar question, but entertained it anyway. There were likely experiences in Eren's past which would prompt it. 

"No, you?" 

"No." 

"Good." 

"So when's the second date?" Eren said with a smile, trailing his hand carefully over Levi's chest once he'd laid back down, not wanting to go anywhere soon, although a piss would have been nice. He could hold it for the sake of this conversation. 

"The bed isn't even cold yet and you want a round two," Levi snorted, amused, "how about breakfast, before arranging that?" 

"Sounds good, got anything in mind?" 

"Eh, just a shit, shave and a shower. You hungry?" 

"I can wait." 

"Alright then. Use this bathroom and I'll go upstairs, there's spare toothbrushes in the cabinet. Meet in the kitchen?" 

"Sounds like a plan." 

With a quick peck and helping Levi to make the bed, Eren got up, quickly checked his phone once Levi had left for any messages from his parents, found none, so got acquainted with Levi's ensuite. The entire room was white, aside from a black and red painting, roughly seventeen inches, hung in an ornate wooden frame above the toilet. 

"Oh god, I think I'm in love," Eren said to himself as he spotted Levi's walk-in shower room, grinning like a kid before trying to navigate the operation of it. Everything was touch-based and as modern as they came, which was a real difference to the feel of the house, the architecture making it feel older. Eren had half expected an ancient, ornate shower head with brass knobs, but no, everything was more or less state of the art. 

Once clean, he found Levi in the kitchen already half way through preparing breakfast, heating oil in a pan with lots of chopped vegetables beside him in little bowls.

"Fastest shower ever?" Eren asked. Levi nodded.

"I don't spend long in the shower." 

"I can see," Eren chuckled out as he padded over in last night's trousers and shirt. "So, have any other plans for the weekend?" 

Levi shook the pan of now browning onions. "You were it. I guess I could visit my mother later but otherwise nothing planned."

"Oh? Does she live far?" Eren asked, making himself a cup of tea. 

"About an hour east, on the outskirts of the city." 

"Do you take the train?" 

"Usually, yeah. Traffic is a bitch for buses." Eren hummed in agreement as Levi cracked the eggs alongside the fried vegetables. He set a cup of tea down beside Levi's cooking.

"Thanks-" Levi was cut off by a playful kiss to his cheek, startling him somewhat. Needless to say both men were feeling the awkwardness creep in, so Levi felt relieved it was now broken, and by such a simple gesture. Eren returned to his seat and only when Levi had brought breakfast over did the conversation start up again. 

"So you want to go on another date?" Eren asked. Levi looked up over the top of his glasses and regarded Eren with an unreadable expression, temporarily evoking anxiety in the younger man. He was worried Levi would say no, especially when he hesitated like that. 

"I do." 

Eren waited for the but. 

There wasn't one. Levi just kept eating. 

"But?" Eren prompted.

"But nothing, I want to see you again." 

"Oh." 

Levi set his cutlery down and looked up at the younger man opposite him. "What's up?" Eren shrugged, irritating Levi somewhat at his reluctance to just "spit it out."

"Well, you know obviously Mikasa, and I may not be able to get anyone to watch her, and so our next date could be ages away..." 

Levi's expression softened as Eren rambled on, clearly worried his daughter might be a deal-breaker down the line. When Eren was finished, Levi just smiled at him. 

"You can bring her, you know?" 

"But what-" 

"But nothing, Eren. You're a dad, I get that. You're not in a position where you can choose so freely. If we have to wait for time between the two of us, so be it. In the meantime, we can do something on weekends with Mikasa. It could be fun." 

Eren's face lit up and his smile cracked into a big grin, teeth and all. 

"Really?" 

"Yeah, I mean, isn't that the same as taking a shit?" Eren perked an eyebrow at that, but otherwise kept quiet for the sake of hearing where he could possibly be going with it... "The longer you wait for it, the better it feels?" Eren laughed at that. 

"Isn't that 'the longer you wait for a _meal_ '?" 

"Something like that. Some meals are complete shit." Levi smirked and Eren chuckled, the air between them cleared once more. 

"Very funny. This is great by the way. Did you read a recipe or something?" 

"Nah, just chopped up whatever was in the fridge. I don't really do recipes." 

"Mikasa loves reading up on recipes. She's always wanting me to try them. I swear the amount of money I spend on weird, exotic fruits and vegetables is unbelievable." 

"Ha, I bet." 

Their easy conversation led the two up to about nine in the morning, complete with sitting around a little and chatting more, getting to know each other one-on-one before Eren had to pick Mikasa up. It was as if they were trying to cram into this time as much as they could, as they had no idea when they would next be alone. 

It wasn't a bad thing as such, they would just be focusing less on each other the next time they met, and more on either Mikasa or work, depending on where they were. 

Either way, by the time Eren had left Levi's house (with a long kiss), both men were excited to meet again.


	12. Hem Tape

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hem tape is a piece of firm fabric used to sew to the inside of a hem to provide structure to the shape of the cuff or hem.

Levi let himself into the shop at his usual early time the following Monday morning, the coolness of the store offering a respite from the bitter cold outside. Upon reaching the staircase at the back, Levi noticed the lights on in the basement. Perhaps one of the managers had come in early. He looked around as he descended the stairs, checking to see who it was. 

He crossed the room to the small office to find Eren in there, typing away at the computer on his emails. 

"You're early," Levi said, surprising Eren, who looked up with a start. 

"Oh! Yeah, I just have to do some bits before I start." 

"Your parents taking Mikasa to school?" 

"Yeah, I have to go and get her from school tonight, so Erwin's letting me go early if I start early." 

Eren seemed somewhat flustered, bothered by something even, but Levi let it slide for now. He wasn't going to interrogate him so early in the morning when he clearly had work to do. 

"Alright." 

Levi set his coat down and got to work, selecting fabrics and chalking up patterns, cutting several more pieces before laying out the completed template on Eld's table. It was only when he'd started his second piece did Petra and the others begin to filter in. Erwin let himself downstairs and Levi watched as he closed the office door behind him, Eren turning to talk to him. 

Curious, but not enough to ask Eren about it later, Levi observed. 

Over the next few weeks, Eren had a few more early starts and a few more private meetings with both Erwin and Mike, something both at the same time. 

It was only when Levi received a text one Saturday morning that he heard properly from Eren. 

"Want to chat?" The text read. Levi hit call back straight away. 

"Hey Levi," Eren said.

"What's up?" 

"Oh you know, just life, work stress, the usual." 

"Yeah," Levi agreed, unsure of the details so unable to comment further. There was only a short pause before Eren begun to divulge in the details. 

"So my parents are moving to Spain." 

"To retire?" 

"Yeah." 

"And you're worried about Mikasa." Levi commented. 

"Yeah..." Eren said, clearly defeated. The doubt in Eren's voice made Levi frown. 

"And you're probably going to have to take less hours at work?" 

"Yeah."

"And so you're worried about money." Levi concluded. 

"Pretty much hit the nail on the head there," Eren sighed. 

"So, want to get together, maybe do something on the cheap?" 

"That would be great, you know, I just need a distraction at the moment. Sorry we haven't really been able to talk much since our date." 

"I understand..." Levi did understand, but that didn't stop him yearning for more. 

"I've had a good think about it too, you and I..." Eren said slowly, but didn't sound uncertain. It piqued Levi's interest, but he still didn't want to get his hopes up just in case he was missing something. 

"Go on?" 

"Well, I want to give it a go, that is, if you do." Now, Eren sounded uncertain. Levi had to smile he couldn't have heard better news. It was nerve wracking and incited all kinds of possible scenarios, but he too wanted the same thing. To at least try and take it somewhere. 

"I do." Levi said.

"Isn't it a bit early for 'I do's'?" Eren laughed out, causing Levi to snort down the phone. 

"Very funny." 

"Seriously though... I'm really interested." 

"Yeah," Levi paused, smiling. "Me too." 

"Say, how did you know what was wrong? Did Erwin tell you?"

"You told me your parents help with Mikasa so you're not financially fucked." 

"Maybe not word for word," Eren added cheekily. Levi just smiled softly, quietly amused. 

"So when you said they're moving, I just put the pieces together that's all." 

"You're so clever," Eren was bordering on his 'Daddy' voice, which amused and endeared Levi to no end. Even if it was just force of habit, Levi couldn't help but feel all the more special to Eren. 

"Well it's gotten you a bit more relaxed, so I'll take what I can get."

"Ha, so let's do something tomorrow?" Eren enquired. 

Levi hummed, as if to express his thinking over the phone. "Should be fine. Want to come over with Mikasa again? Do lunch?" 

"That sounds good." 

"I'll have to warn you through, my mum might drop by. You'd like her, she's cool I guess." Levi's mother was definitely something special, a free spirit, so to speak. Sure, she had her issues while Levi was growing up, but that didn't stop her from pursuing her dream of becoming an artist, even if it meant being poor when her spikes of depression left her without inspiration and thus income. 

"You guess?" Eren laughed, and Levi could hear Mikasa in the background making noise. "Hey Mika, wanna talk to Levi?"

Levi vaguely heard Mikasa ordering her dad to "put him on speaker." 

"You're the boss," Eren announced, Mikasa chirping in to say hello. 

"Hiya, how are you Mikasa?" 

"Oh, I'm good." 

"What do you say to going to visit Levi again tomorrow?" Eren suggested. 

"I had been planning to paint your nails, but I suppose I can make time in my busy schedule." With that, the no nonsense seven year old evidently walked off, leaving Eren alone with Levi again. There was a subtle rustle and suddenly Eren's voice became much clearer, evidently no longer on speaker. 

"I guess it's settled then, manicure and lunch with your cool mum. What time works for you?" 

"How about one? I'll get the food on the table by two, and we can usher my mother out when we're done eating." 

"Alright. Looking forward to it, see you tomorrow Levi." 

"Yeah you too." 

"Good night." 

Levi mirrored the farewell, hung up and fell asleep with a huge grin on his face. The next morning would consist of preparing food, walking the dogs, and cleaning before everyone's arrival. 

"Sorry guys for the short walk today, it's gonna snow and I don't want to freeze," Levi said to the dogs, wrapped up in a million layers as Titan bounded around the hall. Beast was still excited, but much more relaxed about it, perhaps too old to care as much, not having as much energy as the younger setter. 

He ushered them out, Titan on a leash and Beast casually minding her own business, never straying far. Levi never needed a lead for Beast, she was well trained since retiring as a race dog. Low maintenance, just how Levi liked his animals. Beast was never naughty as such, never chewed any shoes or destroyed anything, ate any golf balls or shat in Levi's shower, but his youth showed through his energy. 

The energy in which he used to run everywhere. Sometimes Levi had to walk him twice or take him out to the park to throw some balls just to tire him out. Beast would just happily plod along and find a place to sit when she got tired. Her joints were getting achy with her age, so Levi made sure to add a little bit of Metacam to her food every no and then. 

One he got back, he started on the food and before he knew it, heard knocking at the door. He'd barely noticed the time, and before he knew it, Eren and Mikasa were back in his house. Eren pulled Levi into a hug and tentatively gave him a quick peck that made Levi's heart flutter, and Mikasa was straight to the dogs, playing with Titan as he excitedly bounced around. 

Levi tried his best to call to the dogs to not knock the seven year old over, but Mikasa could handle herself. He gave up trying to get away from Eren's arms and tightened his grip, breathing in the man's scent as if he'd not seen him in months. Sure, they had seen each other, but not intimately. 

Eren too seemed to be basking in the moment, until of course a woman's voice sounded behind them, interrupting their reunion. 

"This must be Eren!" Presumably Levi's mother called to the pair, and Eren spun around to greet her. Levi just flushed slightly and awaited for the swarm of greetings to end. 

The woman was taller than Levi, but only by a little bit, still shorter than Eren, with gorgeous long black hair and alabaster skin. She wore a scarf loosely around her hair and was wearing a long coat and knee-high red heeled boots. Eren thought to himself that she was beautiful. He hoped to make a good first impression, and being caught clinging to her son could have gone better in his eyes. She didn't seem so phased, though, pulling Eren straight in for a hug. 

"Ah, yes, hello. I'm Eren," he managed to squeeze out, continuing when she let him go, "and this is my daughter Mikasa." 

"I have heard so much about you two, I'm Kuchel."

"Nice to meet you." 

"The pleasure is all mine, now, where's Levi slinked away to?" Kuchel went to hunt her son down and Eren grinned as he heard the collision happening in the kitchen as he and Mikasa took their shoes off by the stairs. Levi groaning and Kuchel making a complete fuss really did make Eren smile. It was annoying when his own mother doted over him, so he understood, but he really couldn't bring himself to find it anything other than entertaining watching it happen to someone else. 

"Levi you didn't tell me he was that good looking!" Eren heard as he rounded into the kitchen, Levi's eyes meeting his for a split second before his cheeks dusted pink. 

"Shut the fu...dge.. up, Mum." Levi gritted his teeth and muttered the last half when Mikasa came into the room, trying to hold his tongue around her as best he could. The last thing he wanted was his date's daughter to start swearing because of him. 

Kuchel pinched Levi's cheek, to his annoyance, and carried on helping herself around the kitchen, putting a kettle on and fishing out some tea. Throughout their afternoon of lunch, Eren learnt so much about Levi's past, his parents, his upbringing. It was fascinating. 

Kuchel had told Eren that her family was of Israeli descent, that Kuchel didn't know who Levi's father was, and that Levi in fact, spoke Hebrew. Not that he would ever willingly use it unless visiting Jerusalem, which was rare. He'd grown up in a Jewish household although was not in the slightest bit religious. Kuchel had given him the option of studying multiple religions and choosing for himself, whichever route to God, if any, made him the happiest, she would support. 

The woman had a soothing accent, which even after dinner, Eren found himself listening to as they chatted, long after Mikasa had fallen asleep on the sofa with Titan. Levi and Eren were leaning up against each other as they shared stories and eventually Eren had to wake Levi since he'd fallen asleep. 

"Where's Mum?" Levi asked groggily. 

"Oh, she left about fifteen minutes ago, I couldn't bring myself to wake you yet..." Levi glanced over at Mikasa, who was long gone, completely sprawled out on the sofa with the sleeping dogs surrounding her. 

Another glance at his watch and he asked: "Why don't you both stay the night?" It was late, closing in on nine. 

Eren looked at Mikasa and contemplated it, looking torn for a moment. "I don't want to trouble you, and Mikasa has school, and I have work..." 

"I can drive you in the morning?" Levi asked, smiling softly as he leant into Eren's side, cuddling up against him and adjusting his feet as they rested on the coffee table. Eren seemed to relax a little, even more so when he bent down to gently kiss Levi. Levi laid boneless against him, gently sliding their lips together, moulding them to fit together, growing more accustomed to one another's technique. It was slow, and long, Eren eventually confirming his overnight stay with a nod. 

"There's a guest room opposite mine, or there's upstairs." 

"Hang on a sec, you drive?" Eren finally asked once the haze of the sleepy kiss had drifted away. 

"Yeah, I've got a bike out back with a side car." 

Eren was too tired to argue with the idea of taking Mikasa home on a bike, but agreed anyway. He gently woke her and explained they were going to stay the night. Mikasa seemed excited but soon felt sleepy again once Eren had her tucked into the guest bed opposite Levi's room. 

"If you have any problems come let me know, I'll be just opposite, okay?" 

Mikasa mumbled a good night and an 'I love you' and Eren crept out and across to Levi's bedroom. The night was spent sleeping beside each other, tangled within each other's arms, as if they had been there for years. 

They figured out the logistics of waking up early and getting Eren and Mikasa home in time to get ready, then fell asleep. 

They could both get used to sleeping beside each other, and the next day at work, Eren made it a thing to ask Levi out on another date, just the two of them.


	13. Wonder Web

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like Hem Tape, and often under the same name, wonder web is known as a heat-binding tape that can be used to create hems without stitches. Whilst not the strongest hold, it can be used for seamless garments such as leathers and skins, where puncturing the hide with a needle is undesirable.

As it turned out, in his stress, Eren had failed to mention that it would be at least a year until his parents retired to Spain. This would give him ample time to take a few extra shifts where he could, as well as make the most of free childcare. Levi had helped him work out whether it would be better to work less, or pay a sitter to collect Mikasa to and from school. Until she was old enough to walk herself, that is. 

Occasionally other parents who lived in the same area would walk her home, but Eren knew they all silently judged him for not having the luxury of plentiful funds. Or a husband. That was Eren's main downfall, he supposed, most of the other parents were couples, had joint incomes, support from one another. 

Life was definitely stressful as a single parent, but Eren managed it well in front of Mikasa. He lived in a constant state of tension, his mind, when not on Mikasa or now Levi, was worrying or adding up numbers. Eren was definitely appreciative for the help Levi offered, even going as far as offering to watch Mikasa on weekends where his parents couldn't when he had a Saturday shift. 

Said Saturday was today. Eren had left for work after staying the night again, leaving Mikasa at Levi's house. It would be the first time Levi was alone with Mikasa for longer than an hour or two. He had a rough idea of what he had planned to entertain her, but she was pretty low maintenance, so he wasn't exactly concerned about keeping her busy. 

It was definitely adorable how she grew bored of television and instead offered to help him clean. He dug out a pair of rubber gloves, frowning at their massive size. 

"Right, stick these on, don't want your hands getting all dried out." 

"I can use moisturiser, though?" Mikasa countered. 

"That's beside the point, why use it when you can avoid having to in the first place? Just wear the gloves, it's self loving." 

"Okay." 

Mikasa pulled the gloves on as best she could, Levi promising to get some small ones in for the next time she wanted to help. He set her up with a bowl of soapy lemon water and a sponge cloth, showing her to just wipe the surface down, then go over it with a dry tea towel. Mikasa scooted around the ground level of the house, wiping the skirting boards and humming to herself. 

"These aren't even dirty Levi..." Mikasa almost whined. He padded over in his apron and crouched down to her level. 

"That may be so, because I do them every week. It's about making the house feel fresh again." 

"Oh..." Mikasa didn't really understand and the confusion on her face showed it. 

"You know that stagnant smell you get when you leave home for a week?" 

"Stagnant?" 

"Like an old smell, like a library, like nothing has been moving..." 

"Yeah?" 

"It's just keeping that away by going over everything once in a while." 

"Once in a while is like once a month, you do this every week?" 

Levi chuckled, smiling at Mikasa as he got up to continue on the wooden bannister of the stairs.

"So you don't want your house to smell like a library?" 

Close enough, Levi supposed with a smile. "I guess so, yeah." 

"Do you not like books?" 

"Do you?" 

"Don't answer a question with a question!" Mikasa exclaimed, grinning as she flicked a few bubbles at Levi. 

"I like books, do you?" 

"I love reading. It's so much better than the T.V." 

"I agree." 

"Why do you have a T.V if you don't like it?" 

"I sometimes watch movies, but hey, you haven't seen my books yet. What says we take a break on the cleaning and go upstairs to read for a bit?" Mikasa's face lit up at the suggestion and they both took their gloves off after Levi insisted on closing the current cycle they were working on, bringing completion and tidying up. 

Mikasa raced upstairs and Levi chased behind her, the small raven haired girl giggling all the way. He pointed her around the landing to the room on the left at the end of the hall, behind the guest bedroom. She grinned and let herself in, taking in the surroundings. 

There was a desk against the wall with the window with a laptop sat neatly on it, and bookshelves covering every wall except for one gap where a brown leather Chesterfield sofa sat. Mikasa's eyes went wide as she hurried over to the shelves, gently caressing the spines. The bookshelves had a rail guided ladder from the edge closest to the sofa, reaching all the way around the room until it met the desk again.

"You have so many! I thought I had a lot!" 

"Well, you're welcome to borrow whatever you like." 

"Really?" Mikasa was shaking with excitement, turning back to the books, taking a particular interest in the shelves that housed all of Levi's manga and comic books. Levi helped her reach a few that would be a little more appropriate for her age, avoiding the 'Tokyo Ghoul's' and 'Attack on Titan's' - he offered her a huge copy of Superman. She struggled with the weight but otherwise headed straight over to the sofa to sit herself down and start reading. 

She was up there for the rest of the day. So was Levi. Until they heard a knock at the door, interrupting their reading session. They would have been up there for at least six hours, minus their short break for food, which ultimately ended up being eaten in the office with them. Levi had discovered Mikasa's favourite thing in the world, and felt proud for being able to nurse it and keep her happy throughout her stay with him. 

Levi set his book down on the pile of already read ones and answered the door to a very cold looking Eren, wrapped up warm to keep the late January chill off. 

"Hey Levi," Eren said as he greeted Levi with a quick hug. Levi smiled and waited for him to take his coat and shoes off. 

"How was Mikasa?" 

"An angel." 

"Oh, good," Eren sighed with a smile and Levi approached to give him a little bit more attention. Just as they reached each other's personal space, inches away from each other's lips, Mikasa's footsteps came bounding down the stairs as she called out to greet her Dad. 

"Daddy!" Eren shot Levi an apologetic smile as he crouched down to give Mikasa a hug and a big kiss on the cheek. 

"Hey Mika, how was today?" 

"I know what I wanna be for my birthday!" Eren blinked, as did Levi. 

"Oh?" 

"I wanna be Superman!" Eren laughed and Mikasa frowned at him. 

"Hey, it's not funny!" 

"I'm not laughing, it's, not-" Eren burst into laughter again and Mikasa smacked Eren's shoulder. 

"Yeah, she may or may not have found the office." Levi said with a small, amused smile. "Which reminds me, did you want a proper tour of the place?" Eren furrowed his brows slightly but nodded anyway. Levi proceeded to lead him upstairs to the rooms Eren hadn't yet seen. The small rooms at the back of the house on the first floor consisted of his office with the bookshelves and a small room opposite with a treadmill and a small set of weights. 

Eren felt a little bit excited at the idea of heading to the second floor. He'd never been up there and had been eternally curious. Levi gently swung the door open and to Eren's surprise it revealed a completely empty room. The architecture at the top of the house matched the building's roof, with slanted walls and small nestled windows on both sides. There was even a small shower ensuite to the side, and an alcove with a built in wardrobe beside a set of shelves. Mikasa instantly went over to the windows to take a look at the view, having to lean on her toes to peer over the edge. 

"This was my Mum's room before she moved out to the country. I've rented it out a couple of times, but nothing permanent." Levi explained. Eren hummed and nodded. Levi would later explain to Eren, without Mikasa present, that should he ever need somewhere to stay, he would be more than welcome to take the room. He had the space for Eren and Mikasa, and if Eren ever needed the support, Levi would be there for him. It was a bold move on Levi's part, but Eren appreciated having the option. 

Mikasa was downstairs getting her shoes and coat on and Levi came back down with Eren, holding a couple of comic books. Eren had approved of them, and so Levi offered them to Mikasa. She was so excited and hugged Levi so tightly his neck could have snapped. 

"Thank you, Levi!" 

"Consider it an early birthday present." 

"So I can keep them?!" Mikasa asked, disbelieving. Levi nodded, earning himself another hug. 

"So you're invited to her birthday party, by the way." Eren said, Mikasa agreeing, insisting that Levi comes. 

"I wouldn't miss it for the world."


	14. 100% Spandex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spandex, Lycra or elastane is a synthetic fiber known for its exceptional elasticity. It is stronger and more durable than natural rubber. The name 'spandex' is an anagram of 'expands'.

It was two weeks later that Levi found himself walking up to a large terraced house with a noticeable 'for sale' sign out front, on the opposite side of the city, (Eren's parent's house,) sparkly gift bag in hand for Mikasa's birthday. 

He would also be meeting Eren's parents, which naturally made him slightly nervous. He wasn't entirely sure what to call himself around them, or what Eren had been calling him to them. Was he Eren's boyfriend, colleague or friend? He'd probably just be safest sticking with colleague and friend until he was told otherwise. How well Eren's parents knew their son's preferences was unknown, so he'd tread carefully for the time being. 

"Levi!" Mikasa called from the doorway with her superman outfit on. It was adorable, to say the least, complete with padded muscles and a shiny cape. There were other children dotted around inside the house and Eren was there straight away to greet him too. 

Upon entering, Eren led Levi to his parents, Carla and Grisha. They looked just like him, only a good thirty years older. 

"Mum, Dad, this is Levi. Levi this is Carla and Grisha." 

"Hello, Levi," Carla said as she approached for a hug. "We've heard so much about you." 

"Nothing bad, I hope." Levi said with a smile as genuine as he could manage. It seemed to work. 

"Well, if you make him happy I don't see an issue," Carla said, only for Grisha to interject: "and keep him grounded." Grisha offered a hand and Levi shook it, smiling in greeting as Grisha placed both hands around Levi's as they shook. So far so good, Levi thought. They must've known they were dating. 

"But no, nothing bad. It's good to finally meet you, please make yourself at home." Levi nodded at Carla's hospitality and Eren guided him through the house, showing him where everything was, including his old bedroom. Levi smirked once inside, and the feeling of Eren's arms around his waist was a welcomed distraction from the youthful decor as the door clicked shut. 

Like a pair of hiding teenagers, their lips found each other's and Levi let out a sigh as Eren backed him up against the wall. His hands found the sides of Eren's stubbly cheeks and his breath felt hot against his face as they slowly kissed. He'd definitely missed the attention, so wasn't about to complain. He ran his fingers gently through Eren's hair and the younger man groaned softly, breaking the kiss to pepper Levi's cheek with light pecks. 

"My parents do know we're dating, by the way," Eren confirmed close to his ear and the older man sagged with relief. 

"Good, I was wondering." 

"And they're totally cool with it," Eren added, leaning back to smile at Levi. Levi looked over Eren's shoulder at his old bedroom and smirked. 

"So you mean to tell me you never realised you liked men until me, yet you have a poster of David Bowie as the Goblin King on your bedroom wall?" Levi snorted, Eren's cheeks dusting a light pink. 

"Hey! Labyrinth was an awesome movie!" 

Levi forsook his teasing for another kiss, only to hear the muffled playful screams of children downstairs. They spent only a moment longer to share in a close hug, Eren's chin resting neatly on Levi's shoulder as the shorter man smelt Eren's chest. Plus the cashmere sweater Eren had on made Levi want to stroke along his back and sides. The young man felt like home, Levi felt safe in his arms, which was something he'd not felt in a very long time, possibly never from anyone who wasn't his mother. 

Eren was a beautiful human being and man. He was thoughtful, caring and so tender. Levi could remain like this for hours, and unless Eren told him otherwise, in that moment he decided he would keep hold of this one for as long as he could. Eren was a keeper.

Alas, however, a swarm of children would not wait. 

They made their way back downstairs to join in with the party games, Eren adding Levi's gift to the dining table with the rest. Levi's wasn't the biggest or the smallest present there, but he still felt confident that Mikasa would like it. He'd gone shopping at the bookstore with Eren the weekend before and had it 'Dad-approved', so he felt good about it. 

Levi offered to help with the cooking, which Carla gladly accepted, and Grisha had himself deposited on the sofa for most of the day, overseeing the activities or falling asleep when everyone had left the room or turned quiet.

Mikasa had a few friends from school over. One, a chubby blonde boy Jean, clearly had a crush on her, two siblings Connie and Sasha were the liveliest ones there and finally Armin, a blonde, quieter one, apparently the best friend. Connie and Sasha's parents were the only ones not present, the rest hanging around with Carla or Grisha while Eren played Captain of all fun and games they had planned. 

There was paper maché mask making, cupcake decorating and a movie, followed by lunch, hide and seek, cake and goodie bags on the way out. Mikasa wanted to open her presents later, once everyone had gone, as apparently she didn't want to pretend she liked it in front of the gift giver when really she hated it.

As it turned out, she loved every gift, especially Jean's, a thick recipe book, Eren's new red scarf to replace her old one, or add to the collection, and Levi's selection of starter comic books, mainly Marvel and DC. He went for the most popular ones to begin with, some of the lighter, less violent volumes. There was definitely a few he'd introduce her to when she was a bit older, the content not strictly appropriate for an eight year old. 

Once all the children had gone home, or to sleep on the sofa in Mikasa's case, Eren sat Levi down with his parents and they chatted. Carla had retired as a midwife early due to a back injury and Grisha had been a doctor for a good thirty, almost forty years. He'd probably been practicing medicine as long as Levi had been alive, which was an impressive thought. He had definitely earned his sunny Spanish retirement. 

They shared in amicable, friendly chit chat until the time to leave came by. Eren roused Mikasa and everyone got their things together. Levi only knew roughly where Eren and Mikasa lived, but he'd never been invited so assumed Eren must be embarrassed or uncomfortable for whatever reason to have Levi over. 

He didn't press for an invitation, but did offer to walk him and Mikasa home. Eren seemed hesitant, but the way Mikasa was sleepily holding Levi's hand swayed him, albeit reluctantly.

"Alright then, it's not far." Eren said, gesturing for Levi to follow. 

"Our house is awesome, Levi. You'll like it." 

As promised, the house wasn't far, and it wasn't some sort of hovel flat in a council block like Levi had expected, it was a whole house. Semi detached, the average looking house was a decent size in one of the local suburban neighborhoods. For a moment, Levi wondered why he'd never been invited over. Perhaps it was Mikasa. Who knew. 

"Well, here we are..." Eren said with a smile, Mikasa letting herself through the gate and running to the front door with Eren's keys, letting herself in and switching the lights on. Levi glanced at her before looking back to Eren, who looked about ready to shit himself. 

"Spit it out," Levi said with an encouraging smile. 

"I would offer a cup of tea, but..." 

"But?" Levi said before he could even think to stop himself. He immediately regretted it as Eren's levels of uncomfortable skyrocketed. "I mean, don't feel obligated to invite me in, we can meet up another time?" 

Eren's brows scrunched up, Levi patiently awaiting the verdict since he didn't immediately decline the suggestion. He relaxed all at once as if to say 'oh, what the hell' and invited him in anyway. 

"Come on, let's get this over with." 

Levi was led through the threshold, finding an entirely pleasant, clean interior. Suddenly he wondered what all the fuss had been about. 

"What're you worrying about?" Levi asked quietly, seeing absolutely no issue with Eren's modest, humble living space. It wasn't a huge house, or strictly the tidiest, but it had everything you might need, signs of childhood life scattered everywhere in neat baskets or with drawings framed on the wall, tiny coats and shoes lined up and hung on the bannister. The furniture was a little bit miss-matched, and clearly aged and low-cost, but it didn't detract from the subtle charms that made it feel like home. 

Eren rubbed his neck with a shrug. "Well, your place is like a palace," Eren started as he sat down. Levi sat beside him, looking at the photos of him and Mikasa on the mantelpiece in the living room. Mikasa had run off to get ready for bed, so they both had a few moments of peace and quiet. 

"This is my first, highest paying job and I really wanted to provide something a little bit better than... _IKEA_ ," Eren gestured to the room as a whole, "for Mikasa to grow up in. I wanted to do better than my parents and really give her anything she wanted. I've just been so broke for so many years. It's hard to save for a holiday, let alone a house." 

"I didn't know it was that bad," Levi commented. "But this is nothing to be ashamed of, you provide for her, don't you? So what if it's not got marble arches and velvet drapes." Eren pursed his lips in thought and shrugged ever so slightly. 

"I grew up in a shit hole, this place is a palace compared to that. What I would have done for furniture that wasn't second hand, reeking of smoke." 

Eren seemed to sober at Levi's words, realizing he had in fact been missing the good things he'd been doing for Mikasa, which there was definitely more good than bad, Levi was quick to remind him. 

"Oh, I never thought about it like that. Sorry if I offended you..." Eren offered with a cautious smile. Levi just shrugged it off and wrapped an arm around Eren's waist, prompting the taller man to wrap an arm around Levi's shoulder, pulling him close. 

"None taken. However," Levi left the sentence hang, as if about to say something serious, his expression giving nothing away, leaving Eren curious and somewhat anxious. 

"How about that cup of tea?" 

"Ha, I'll get right on it!"


	15. Highland Wool

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wool is the textile fiber obtained from sheep. The 'Scottish Highland' is the most common breed of sheep in Britain.

Four months later, when the June sun was out and the days long, Eren was sat in Maria Square Gardens park in the centre of the square, eating his lunch with Levi enjoying a cigarette beside him. Where Levi would happily stay indoors every day of the year, Eren was like a plant, drawn to the sunlight. It wouldn't surprise him if camping were one of his favourite holidays.

"Did your parents agree to take Mikasa while you're away?" Levi asked. Eren nodded with a smile full of food. "Wow, sexy," Levi deadpanned. 

"You bet I am," Eren chuckled. "Yeah they're watching her. They offered to look after her for an extra night so we could get together when we get back."

"Did you have something specific in mind?" Levi said as he drew another breath in, tapping the ash off the tip.

"Oh, you know," Eren begun in a childlike croon, dancing playfully around the topic and piquing Levi's interest. "How about getting a bit drunk and having sex?"

Levi coughed somewhat, composing himself quickly and staring at Eren. He didn't look at all phased by the sudden topic change. "We've been dating for what? Nine months?" Eren reasoned. 

"I didn't want to rush you," Levi said with a concerned frown.

"And I've been convinced you'd think I suck in bed, which I probably will, but if I don't practice I'm never gonna learn."

"Huh, fair enough." 

"Besides, if we get a bit buzzed first it won't matter how much we suck."

"Literally speaking?" Levi quipped, Eren laughing out a chunk of food and slapping a hand over his mouth, amused and mortified at the same time. 

"We'll have to see about that, play your cards right and I might just be open to it," Levi smirked, giving Eren a sidelong glance. 

"Well, I look forward to it." 

The pair sat in silence as Eren finished off his lunch and Levi his cigarette. "So," Levi said once they were all done, "now I'm not gonna be able to focus on this training thanks to you." 

"Ha!" Eren snickered and leant over on the bench just enough for the pair to touch shoulders, remaining there for the rest of their break. 

Said training trip would involve traveling up north to Scotland to their fabric suppliers. Erwin had arranged two, two day trips on a Monday and Tuesday of two consecutive weeks for everyone to attend. The first trip consisted of Petra, Gunther, Eld, Nile and Oluo, and the second trip was Kenny, Eren, Levi, Farlan and Isabel. Erwin and Mike would stay at the store to ensure everything kept ticking over. He trusted Nile and Levi to lead their respective groups, since they had both been before. 

The first trip that went left Levi's workshop missing three tailors for two days, so he was keeping his head down and cracking on so the stress levels wouldn't build too high. It didn't stop him stepping outside for an additional cigarette or two, though. Having Eren sharing his lunch breaks helped, kept him company and it also helped to grow their conversational intimacy as a couple. 

An hour was plenty long enough to talk about whatever topic was on the menu for that day, but both men would agree it also wasn't long enough. The day after, Eren found Levi again for their lunch and they made the most of the pleasant sunny weather by sitting out in the park again. 

"So I went to the parents evening last night," Eren started. 

"Oh? How was it?" 

"I tried not to laugh, I really did." 

"What did they say?"

"Oh mostly good, but Mikasa has apparently been increasingly rude and snarky." 

"Says who?" 

"The teacher, apparently." 

"What did she do?" 

Eren laughed as he recalled the incident. "Well I was sitting with the teacher and she says Mikasa was in a bit of an 'almost fight' with Jean Kirschtein and when questioned about it by the teacher she said, and I quote," Eren laughed again, clearly amused, "She says 'talk shit get hit' before lightly back handing him." 

Levi snorted and smiled and Eren just sat back and grinned. "I mean, I tried not to laugh and naturally I had to tell her off a little, but I think I'm kinda proud of her." 

"What else did they say?" Levi asked. 

"Oh, that she needs to take her scarf off more." 

"The red one?" 

"Yeah she's been living in it non stop, and despite how heavy they make her bag, she's determined to read her comics on her lunch breaks." 

"Such a nerd." 

"Yeah, never mind being a 'Billy no-mates' with her books on break, she's been getting her friends involved too. They are literally forming an eight year old band of avengers. It's so adorable Levi, I can't even describe." 

"This, I need to see," Levi chuckled softly. "Which one is Mikasa?" 

"Take a guess." 

"Natasha?" 

"I would have guessed that too, but nope," Eren grinned. Levi shrugged and looked at him expectantly. "She's Thor."

"You know that actually suits her. I can see that." 

"Yeah, they pinned Jean as the hulk, which he doesn't seem to like, Connie and Sasha are Natasha and Clint and I forget the rest." 

"Well, it sounds epic. We ought to make them some outfits." 

"That's a good idea. Dunno when we'll find time," Eren mused. Levi hummed in agreement. 

"Yeah, maybe we'll just stick to the store-bought versions and alter them where need be." 

"Sounds like a plan. So, I finish early on Friday, want me and Mika to stay over again?" 

Levi hummed and checked his phone at the calendar. "I'd like that, we've got a work barbecue on Saturday afternoon, you going?" 

"Wouldn't it be weird with just me and all the managers?" Eren worried. 

"Pretty much everyone knows we're seeing each other. I think it would be more weird if you _weren't_ there." 

"Good point." 

"Besides, everyone loves Mikasa and Petra and Isabel are gonna be there, they can swoon over her all afternoon." 

"Mmm, alright. I guess you've convinced me," Eren sung, leaning his head against Levi's shoulder with a content smile. Levi rested his head against Eren's. 

"So does this mean we're planning out sex like a married couple?" Eren said. Levi snorted with amusement. "Levi, what do you think about marriage?" The pair kept their heads rested against one another's as they spoke, partly not wanting to face each other for this topic. 

"I don't mind. I wouldn't want it sprung on me, I hate surprises." 

"Alright, no surprise proposals, got it." Levi just smiled at that, small, but still a smile. 

"But I'm not overtly against it, so long as it's well thought out and planned." 

"I agree." 

"What about you?" 

"Well, that's it, really," Eren started, "I jumped into my first relationship pretty quickly, just because Mikasa's mum got pregnant, it wasn't even really planned or anything, but I think I would like to give it a go, date for a while first. There's no rush." 

"Good thinking, Batman."

Eren grinned wide. "Why thank you, Robin!" 

Levi snorted and smiled, getting up to head back in after a quick time check and a nudge to the brunet's thigh.

"Say, Levi, you never did follow up on that suspenders offer from our first date." 

"When we're back from Scotland, I'll introduce you to my little collection." 

Eren grinned at this, clearly excited. "Would it be bad to say I'm a little turned on right now?"

"What if I said I had a lacy number on right now?" Levi purred as they held hands on the walk back to the shop.

"Then I'd say it explains why your arse looks so good today," Eren laughed comfortably, as did Levi. It put Levi at ease that Eren was being so relaxed about the whole sex topic. It had been getting to a point that it hadn't happened in so long he was worried that perhaps it should have, that Eren was waiting for him to make the first move. 

Relieved, Levi was, when Eren finally broke the ice. 

Now all he had to do was make it to Scotland and back without jumping Eren's bones, because their chat in the park had only served to rile him up.

Their sleepover with Mikasa next door had developed into quiet hand jobs under the duvet and lots of kissing and grinding up against each other, panting with need and the urge to do more growing in intensity every time they touched. The barbecue wasn't much better since Eren was sat beside Levi at the picnic table, brushing his hand up the older man's thigh and teasing him throughout the day when no one was around. 

It didn't go unnoticed that the pair made multiple deliberate attempts to isolate themselves for short moments and it definitely wasn't missed when they both sat together at the back of the coach on the way to their training, or the way they shared a bedroom at the hotel.

Sure, they weren't exactly arm in arm as they walked through the factory, but it was officially common knowledge amongst their colleagues. 

A dusty blonde haired woman, Hitch, and her colleague Marlo showed everyone around the factory and led them all through the workshops planned for their fabric training. Eren had a great time learning how to shear a sheep out on the farmland, wellies on and all. Even caked in mud and grappling with a fully grown sheep, Eren managed to look adorable, his tongue sticking out with concentration as Marlo talked him through it. 

The company was a family run business, and reared their own wool sheep over however many acres it was. This was partly the reason the bespoke suits cost so much, having selected the finest producers, their quality including their animal welfare standards. 

The company would take their wool cuttings to be washed, scoured, carded and combed before finally making it to spinning. The group were shown through the factory, through the spinning and weaving processes, and the wool was finally starting to take shape. 

The fabric would then we washed, beaten out and stretched in a process called fulling, before finally finishing came by and the fabric was spun into bolts. Eren certainly felt much more confident with his fabric knowledge once the trip came to an end. He had a newfound appreciation for the suits, having physically manhandled a sheep himself. 

Upon the team's return to the city, farewells were said and as the group discovered Eren and Levi's joint day off together, winks and cat calls sent them off as they caught the bus to Levi's neighbourhood. 

"Hey Mum," Eren said into the phone. "How is Mikasa? Ah, great." Levi watched for their stop as he listened to Eren's half of the conversation, whispering for him to say hi for him. Carla said hello back. 

Once thy got home, and changed into something more relaxing, the pair toasted a good trip with a pair of fancy cocktails. One turned to five and Levi, having entered his drunken giddy stage, disappeared upstairs for a few minutes, calling Eren up shortly after. 

Eren passed the threshold to find a dim lit bedroom with Levi leaning against the end of the bed in his housecoat. 

Eren's jaw dropped alongside Levi's housecoat in response to what the older man was wearing underneath. 

Or not wearing, for that matter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So pretty sure next chapter is gonna be a smutty one.  
> Rating maaaaaay go up? 
> 
> Oh who am I kidding of course it's gonna be filthy. Ish. Alright, so it's pretty tame, but hot nonetheless. 
> 
> As always leave a comment or check out my other works if you've enjoyed this one so far!


	16. Birthday Suit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be “in one's birthday suit” is to be completely naked (as people are at birth).
> 
> If bottom Levi is not your jam, you can skip this chapter and not miss any plot.  
> Also if said sweet tushie in lingerie is also not your jam, same applies.

Levi swayed at the foot of the bed, head tilted back as he looked at Eren practically eating him alive with his eyes. He didn't blame him, mind, since he had a pair of black stockings pulled up to his thighs, held in place with a few black suspenders that fastened to a belt just above a pair of black lace underwear. Besides that, and thanks to the alcohol, he was wearing nothing else aside from a faint pink tint across his cheeks and collarbones. 

The thick fabric of the housecoat was pushed aside as Levi sat down, crossing a leg over the other. 

"Well?" Levi asked expectantly when Eren didn't move or say anything, pupils blown black as he stood on the spot, clearly attempting to reign his breathing in and maintain self control. Levi was too drunk to care about his usual insecurities regarding his personal 'fetish', if one could call it that, all worries washed away by the look on Eren's face. 

His expression was something akin to shock to begin with, followed by an undeniable look of primal hunger and desire. It made Levi feel powerful, and wanted, something he'd not felt in a long time. Sure, he'd had casual flings or fucked strangers, but none of them had ever looked at him as if he were a prize, something precious to be appreciated. The most he'd been looked at was an appreciation of relief provided. He'd always felt used after sex, relieved upon or under himself. 

All other men in Levi's sex life aside, Eren slowly approached, managing to leave his drink on the chest of drawers by the door without spilling it. As Eren's hands moved out to touch Levi's flushed skin, a hand caught his wrist and another slipped around his waist, pulling him up against the older man. Being somewhat tipsy, however romantic the gesture, landed Eren on top of Levi on his bed having lost his footing. 

"Ha, fuck you're heavy!" Levi complained, no real malice to his tone though. Eren just laughed on top of him, trying to push himself off and rolling over to the side, scooting up a little so he was lying on the bed properly. It was clear that Eren had started to sober drastically once seeing Levi so... prepared for this. 

"You alright there?" Levi asked huskily, draping a stockinged leg over Eren's lap and trailing a hand down his shirt, fingers teasing at the hem before gently stroking up his chest. Eren shuddered and his response came more as a breathy sigh than anything else. 

"Yeah, just, nervous I guess. I don't wanna fuck this up." 

"On the contrary, Mister Yeager, I'd really quite like that." 

"What, to fuck this up?" 

"If by _this_ , you mean _me_ , then sure..." Levi's fingers found one of Eren's nipples, toying with it and rolling it between his finger and thumb, and his knee deliberately brushed up against the younger man's growing arousal, slowly starting to tent his trousers. Eren let out a muffled moan and his breathing hitched, his breaths coming out in shaky pants. 

"Oh God," Eren whined out as Levi's hand was removed to start on his shirt buttons, giving over all control to Levi.

"Just let me know if you're uncomfortable," Levi started, hiking a leg over Eren's lap and kissing his neck and chest as he unbuttoned his shirt, spreading it to the sides to run his hands up and down Eren's sides. 

"I'm fine," Eren reassured with a huff, his noticeable erection confirming exactly that. 

"I won't let you go," Levi drawled beside Eren's ear, giving it a gentle nibble, "until you say _please_." Eren nodded fervently, hands resting on Levi's knees, fingers gently stroking the fabric as Levi hovered over his face, lips millimeters apart. They locked eyes for a moment, staring at each other with barely contained want, breathing heavy against each other's faces. Eren's head naturally crept up closer, capturing Levi's lips in what would quickly turn into a rapidly sobering, heated and messy kiss. 

As their tongues slid against each other and their teeth occasionally clashed, Levi's hands remained all over Eren's arms as he impatiently tried pushing his shirt down, Eren arching his back to help as he buried his own hands in Levi's hair as soon as his arms were free, pulling on it gently whenever Levi groaned into his mouth. It seemed Levi liked it a little rough. 

Levi rolled his hips and rocked himself against Eren's growing bulge, making the brunet squirm and arch his back into the touch, panting into each other's mouths as they rubbed up against each other. 

Levi broke the kiss and scooted lower, a trail of burning kisses being left in his wake down Eren's chest, making the brunet shudder with a tingling sense of delight and anticipation. Eren tilted his head up to get a perfect view of Levi on his hands and knees, head bent down towards his crotch as he worked his trousers open, lacy black number disappearing between those delicious, firm cheeks. 

Eren had to bite the back of his hand to stop himself from whining as Levi spent no time at all in teasing him, going straight for the money maker, sinking his mouth down onto Eren's cock. Levi's legs were spread wide aside Eren's and his ass was deliberately arched up into the air, Eren having a hard time controlling himself as he felt arousal wash over him, leaving his vision foggy and head light as the older man bobbed up and down in a mess of saliva. 

"Levi, stop," Eren huffed out, clearly close to his limit. "Not yet," he said. Levi obeyed, looking worried for a split second before continuing to kiss around Eren's inner thighs. 

"I want to touch you," Eren said, breathing hard. Levi sat up, kneeling above his lover. 

"Where?" 

"Where do you think?" Eren challenged, his eyes darkening along with his grin. Levi's lips curled with amusement and he tapped his chin, pondering playfully. 

"Well, there's a few places I had in mind..." 

"Let's just say it's on the inside," Eren confirmed boldly, pulling Levi's slight smirk into a full smile. 

"What would Mikasa say to that?" Levi gasped, feigning shock. Eren just laughed.

"Good thing she's not here tonight then, am I right?" 

"Definitely," Levi said, crawling back up to meet Eren eye to eye, kissing him briefly before drawling: "It just means I have 'Daddy' _all_ to myself tonight." 

Eren's breath hitched at that and he gripped Levi's waist, flipping him less than flawlessly, having to navigate with legs and arms and various bunched up pieces of the duvet getting in the way. Once comfortable again, all blankets on the floor, Levi pulled a pillow up behind his head and handed one to Eren to help him place it beneath his hips. 

"You sure about this?" Eren asked, discarding his trousers and underwear completely as Levi tossed a condom and a bottle of lube at him. 

"I haven't had a fucking plug up my ass all afternoon to not do this," Levi deadpanned, causing Eren to blanch, pausing to look up at the older man in horror. 

"You what?" 

"When I get drunk I get impatient and I haven't been fucked in a while so I didn't want it to hurt. You can prepare me next time, yeah?" 

"Remember, no idea what I'm doing here, it's probably for the best," Eren laughed out, Levi smiling softly beneath him. 

"Just take your time, yeah, and don't hold back on the kissing. Or the lube. Preferably the lube if you had to pick one." 

"Ha, got it, more the merrier, lube beats kisses." 

"Well, not all the time, just shut up and get on with it. You won't suck I'm sure. I'll tell you how I like it." That seemed to reassure Eren as he seemed to have hit a nervous pause, cock full mast, covered and lubricated. 

"It seems a shame to take these off." Eren said, snapping one of the suspenders. Levi flinched but otherwise he was aching to be filled. He'd been half horny for days, and literally hadn't had any proper action in years. He was ready for a good pounding. 

"Just take the thong off and keep the suspenders on then." 

"You can do that?" Eren said, inspecting the garment as if he'd never seen one before. Levi guessed he hadn't, since he had a childlike curiosity about him when trying to figure out how it all strapped together. 

With his first reasonably fluid movement of the evening, their adrenaline spike having killed the buzz of the booze, Levi's thong was removed and Eren nestled himself carefully between Levi's legs after Levi pulled out said toy with ease. Eren wasn't too keen on getting to learn every part of Levi's downstairs just yet, but he felt able to do this much. He lined up, locked eyes with Levi, who nodded to him, and he slid in with surprising ease, all the way to the hilt in one go. 

Levi let out a surprised yelp and Eren stilled, worried he'd hurt him. "Fuck, tell me when you're going to do that again," he griped, despite his face having flushed bright red and his mouth hung open. 

"What, so I can miss those sexy noises you make?" Eren said with a smirk, earning him a glare from the older man. "Don't tell me you don't like it just a little bit rough..." When Levi just glared at him, not saying a word, Eren smirked and begun rocking his hips ever so slightly. 

"Fuck," Eren groaned out as he started thrusting slowly, Levi keening beneath him, urging him to go faster. It didn't take long for Eren to notice the thin sheen of sweat covering Levi's skin, the way he threw his arm over his face or the way he choked back little whines of pleasure on a particularly hard thrust. Eren briefly wondered whether it was a mixture of having gone so long without, or whether it was just so much more intense on the receiving end. 

Either way, seeing how wrecked he'd made Levi in just a few short minutes, opened him up somewhat to the idea of bottoming himself, too. Levi clung to the sheets until his knuckles turned white as his heels dug into the mattress. "Fuck, like that, faster Eren, keep going." 

"You're the boss," Eren said, leaning over to kiss him harshly before leaning back up onto his knees and setting a brutal pace, thrusting in quickly, but not as fast as he could. He could feel the familiar burning in his guts, arousal brimming dangerously close to it's limits, close to whitening his vision and painting Levi's insides white. Levi groaned openly at the comment, pulling at the pillow behind his head and moaning out loud when Eren thrust particularly deep.

"Keep, doing that. Deeper, lower," Levi rumbled out low, trying not to moan. Eren wrapped his hands around Levi's waist, pulling him up each time he thrust down, Levi's legs wrapping around Eren's hips as they snapped forward into him, the pillow providing just the right angle to scrape Levi's prostate. With Eren's small adjustment, he was able to hit it dead on each time, noticing an instant change in Levi's body language. 

He felt himself nudging a small lump with the edge of the tip of his cock, harder than the rest of his hot insides and seemingly very sensitive to the touch. Levi harshly tugged the pillow out from behind his head, threw his head back and his mouth hung open as he panted heavily, his insides tensing around Eren in a way he'd never felt before with his own hand. 

Levi's hand slipped between them to stroke quickly at his own cock and he murmured out a stream of incoherent yes', fucks and faster, harder Eren's before painting his stomach white, coming harder than he'd ever felt in those long eleven years of solitude and quick fucks. 

Eren moaned aloud as he felt Levi's walls clench around him, almost painfully so, but it was enough to push him over the edge and hit his own orgasm too. For Eren also, it was one of the longest orgasms he'd endured, and slowly crawled up to Levi, despite his sticky stomach, to give him a quick kiss between panted breaths. 

"Holy shit Levi," Eren managed to get out before rolling onto his side. Levi instantly rolled over too, hooking a leg over Eren's and locking lips once again. 

While yes, the alcohol had helped to remove the awkward inhibitions of sexual initiation, the thrill of the activity had completely stripped the dulling effects away, leaving nothing but the pair of men, stone sober in each other's sweaty arms, remembering every last detail of it.

A memory neither of them would ever want to forget.


	17. Invisible Mending

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Invisible Mending is a technique used to mend holes in fabric. They collect individual threads from a hem or hidden seam and re-sew it into the hole to make a near seamless repair, literally re-stitching the hole thread by thread under a magnifying glass. It's as if the hole never existed, instead of patching or sewing it/potentially misshaping the fabric.

Levi awoke nestled safely up against Eren's chest, whose breathing was still flat and even, suggesting he was still asleep. The older man made no attempt to move for another ten minutes or so, the nag of his bladder forcing him up. He gently moved Eren's arm and slipped out from beneath his leg, Eren ending up shifting away with the movement anyway.

Upon his return, now with fresh breath and having enjoyed a satisfyingly quick dump (no thanks to last night), Levi sat on the edge of the bed and stroked a few strands of brown hair from his younger lover's forehead. Eren stirred and smiled softly before waking with a stretch as he lay in the bed, sprawling out now Levi wasn't beside him. 

"Nice hair," Levi teased. Eren blinked slowly and ran a hand through his hair, which only served to mess it up even more, not that he had it in him to care in that moment. 

"Thanks?" Eren said as he closed his eyes again, only to feel Levi's weight shift atop his legs, hands trailing along his upper thighs.

"Ready for round two?" Levi said with a smirk as Eren tilted his head up off his pillow, getting a look at Levi in his boxers and a smirk as he flickered his attention towards Eren's morning glory. Eren groaned and stretched again, clearly a little bit hungover. 

"Give me a minute, gotta pee." Levi shifted off him and sat on the bed, waiting for Eren to finish up opposite in the ensuite. Once the toilet flush had sounded and the tap had been switched off, Eren smirked as he bounded back out of the bathroom, practically tackling Levi to the bed. 

Following their second and third sober rounds that morning, Eren was attempting to drift off to sleep when Levi dragged him to share a shower after letting the dogs out into the garden for relief of their own. 

Once clean and sufficiently spent for one day, the pair sat in the kitchen with a cup of tea each as they contemplated breakfast. 

"Wanna go out for lunch?" Levi asked, looking at the clock. Their breakfast was looking more like brunch at this rate, given how long they'd spent in bed both sleeping off their hangovers and getting better acquainted, physically speaking. 

"Yeah, I can't be bothered to cook. I just want something as unhealthy as possible." 

"I'd say you've earned it, given how much exercise we did." Eren laughed, sipping at his tea and watching how Beast let herself in through the back door and sat herself beside his legs. Titan came by shortly after, inspecting the air around the two men for signs of food. 

"What're you looking for, eh?" Levi asked, setting his tea down to stroke the setter's head. Titan gladly accepted the attention but at the same time still looked curious as to whether there was food going. "Such a bloody moocher, even when there's nothing to have," Levi griped playfully, rubbing the dog's side before sitting back to facing Eren. When he was ignored, Titan nudged at Levi's leg and huffed. 

"What?" Levi glared at the dog, who stood and wagged his tail happily, staring at him expectantly. Beast was casually leaning into the side of Eren's leg, occasionally tilting her head up to give him the puppy dog eyes. "What do you two little shits want?" 

Eren grinned at Levi as he rolled his eyes and gestured over towards the leads hanging over the kitchen door. "Looks like we'll be having company for lunch," Levi said with a smirk. Eren seemed not to object, only smiling and nodding in return, amused by Titan's persistence to be taken out further than the back yard. 

"Fine!" Levi huffed, finishing off his tea and setting both dogs off by standing up. It was as if the pair knew, instantly getting excited and wagging their tails, nudging at his legs as he tried to walk towards the leashes, picking only one up. 

As soon as the leash was reached for, the dogs went from a decent level five of excitement to a solid eleven out of ten. Or, at least Titan did. Beast just wagged her tail as fast as it would go as her little feet padded on the kitchen floor, nails tapping against the tiles. Eren didn't help with Titan's overactivity, going up to him and teasing him with "walkies!" in his best high pitched baby voice. 

"Who's going for a walk? We are! Yes we are!" Eren crooned as Levi handed him the setter's leash. Levi was more than happy to let the younger energetic one deal with the younger energetic one. Titan and Eren had a lot in common, even if he'd never admit that aloud. Affectionate, energetic, food obsessed and smelly. 

Well, maybe not all the time with the smell, but Levi enjoyed any excuse to tease him. Who knew, maybe Eren was flexible enough to lick his own balls. He'd have to find out one day. 

Their walk found the pair of dog walkers at a local cafe, sat outside on the terrace so the dogs could stay nearby, and so Levi could have a smoke while they waited for their order.

"Haha, Mikasa says she misses us." Eren said, reading aloud a text. Levi simply smiled, making sure to exhale his smoke away from Eren as he leant over the table to scroll through his phone. 

"I had a weird fucking dream last night," Levi said once their food arrived, Eren having opted for a full English, Levi with eggs and salmon. Eren prompted for Levi to take his fried mushrooms, which he didn't like, knowing they were one of Levi's favorite. 

"Yeah?"

"Mm, we were all at work singing that suit song from 'How I Met Your Mother'."

Eren laughed, humming the tune as he munched on his bacon, the dogs highly interested in the smell of both theirs and every other table's food. A little blonde girl at the table beside them closest to Beast and Titan, perhaps only six or seven years old, was obviously finished with her meal and staring at the two with childlike curiosity. Levi gave a smile and a nod to what must have been her father, a buff blonde man sat with an older brunet man, and the little girl approached to pet them shyly. 

"She wants to be a vet," the blond man said with a smile before returning to his coffee and conversation, Levi seeming less bothered about supervising his dog and more set on receiving banter from his boyfriend. Dreaming about Neil Patrick Harris after mind blowing sex, and not Eren, was definitely amusing. 

"What can I say, you bring out the gay in me," Levi teased, earning an eye roll from his younger partner.

"You're the least 'gay' man I know," Eren said, gnawing on a piece of sausage - pun not intended. "I mean, you're not into musicals, you're not a flaming fabulous diva, you don't own any feather boas that I'm aware of," Eren went on to explain and elaborate. Levi snorted, expressing his laughter in his own, slightly dry way. 

"And last night didn't prove anything?" Levi countered, trying his best not to mention anything sexual in front of the young girl occupying Titan's attention. He had been making an effort with Mikasa, which Eren appreciated, since everyone at work told him he was prone to swearing like a sailor and having next to no tact. 

"You know what I mean," Eren smiled, sipping at his orange juice. Levi just nodded, agreeing.

"I do love Avenue Q, though," Levi said with a smirk. 

"And that is?"

"You've never heard of Avenue Q? Sacrilege!" Levi chuckled quietly. 

Eren laughed, shrugging. "Come on, Annie, let's go," the blond man beside them said as he stood to get his jacket on. The girl nodded and said a quiet "bye" to the dogs and followed after him quickly.

"This needs to change," Levi said with a smirk as Beast rest her head against his leg before lying down close to his chair, chin on Levi's foot. 

Once the couple made it back to Eren's parents house after dropping the dogs off, having planned on spending the day together, it was still too early to see Mikasa, as she'd still be in school at this time. They had a quick catch up with Carla and Grisha, who was telling Levi all about the builders working on their Spanish villa. Levi decided long ago he liked Eren's parents. They were kind and generous, and had big hearts. Truly lovely people. It would be a shame to see them go, but at the same time it would be nice to have somewhere to go when the weather was nice. 

"So Eren, surely Mikasa's breaking up for summer soon?" said Levi. Eren nodded, legs draped over Levi's as they lounged around on Eren's parent's sofa. 

"Yeah this is the last summer I'll be able to have my parents take her while I work, and I have some holiday time booked too so I can spend some time with her." 

"That's good, what do you usually do with her on holiday?" 

"We don't really do much, since she's still too young for certain things. We went down the coast for a long weekend when she was five, she loved the sea, other times we've done museums or the cinema, depending on what's appropriate. I'm glad she's growing up, we can do more together." 

"Yeah, soon you'll be taking her out to buy makeup and giving her advice on boyfriends," Levi snorted. Eren just scrunched his nose up distastefully. 

"We'll cross that bridge when we get to it, yeah?" 

Levi couldn't help but feel the warmth spreading inside him at the prospect of Eren including him in his longer term plans, even if it was only a figure of speech. He just nodded with a small smile at Eren's comment, continuing to play with the hem of his trousers, gently running his fingers around his ankles in soothing circles. 

"Wanna book some time off together this summer?" Eren asked, Levi's brows slowly rose as he thought it over. 

"I hadn't given it any thought," Levi admitted honestly. He'd not had a social life in years, so suddenly planning his time off with another person came as a surprise. "I'm not against it. Don't you and Mikasa want some time with yourselves?" 

"You know, I had been worried about that," Eren said, his arms flailing in his usual animated manner of speaking. "I thought Mikasa would get worried we weren't spending enough time together as a pair, like, getting resentful and everything, but literally any time we're doing something together, like on a Sunday or in the evenings watching a movie before bed, she's all, 'when's Levi coming over,' or 'next time bring Levi, Levi would like this'." 

That definitely made Levi smile, gently placing a hand atop Eren's shin, reassuring and warm. 

"She won't let it drop, she loves having you around. She looks up to you." Levi held back his height joke, quietly amused on the inside, though. 

"I guess I'm here to stay then," Levi mused. Eren nodded, stretching out a little and resting his arms behind his head. 

"Yep. You're a keeper!"


	18. Moth Holes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _Tineola bisselliella_ , known as the common clothes moth, is a species of fungus moth. The larvae (caterpillars) of this moth are considered a serious pest, as they can derive nourishment from clothing – in particular wool, but many other natural fibres. 
> 
> (Always store your wools and cashmeres in sealed bags or boxes, folks! Cedar wood is a good moth deterrent to store with your garments, and freezing a garment that has been exposed to moths will kill any eggs.)

It was Mikasa's last day of school at the end of the week and Eren had arranged to decrease his shifts to three days a week rather than five as of next week. He was suited and ready to go, arriving to work and saying his good morning's and his hello's after he'd dropped his daughter off at school. 

"Hey Eren," Petra smiled warmly as he made his way downstairs, eyes obviously scanning for Levi. 

"Hey, Petra, how are you?" 

"Yeah I'm good, thanks," said Petra, focusing on her sewing machine, surrounded with loose strings and a half-constructed jacket. Eren then went into the pattern room, then the staff room, even poked his head into the office, not finding Levi. 

"Levi out having a smoke?" Eren asked, the tailors all shook their heads, or at least those of them who weren't focusing purely on their work enough to hear he'd asked. 

"He's got an opticians appointment I think," Eld provided. Eren frowned a little before nodding along. He was a little bit disappointed when Levi wasn't there, especially since he hadn't said he wouldn't be in. "He should be here in about an hour. He's only picking his glasses up I think." 

"Ah gotcha. I'll pop back down in a bit then." 

"Alright." 

It was about an hour before Levi came through the front door of the shop, today only wearing a two piece suit instead of his usual vested number. A quick scan to make sure no customers were around while he approached Eren and leant up to give him a quick peck as he greeted him. 

"Hey Eren." 

"New glasses?" Levi nodded. His new frames were similar to the last pair, only a full frame instead of half. Light grey, thin rims that although not much different, made him look noticeably different. 

"I like them," said Eren with a smile, taking in Levi's appearance.

"They're a weaker prescription, apparently I'm less blind now." 

"That's good, you ready for Friday?" 

"I didn't know there was really anything to prepare." 

"Sun screen?" 

"Yeah I've got that, I hope you realize that even with that shit I don't tan. I burn." 

"I'll just have to rub you all over with after sun, then," Eren said playfully, grinning. Levi groaned and rolled his eyes. 

"I'm going for Mikasa, not so you can get your hands on me," Levi reminded him, making the younger man laugh.

"Well if you do burn like a crisp, I still get my way." 

"We'll see about that." 

As it turns out, the school's final day of term time ended with a sport's day. All parents were invited from about midday onwards, Levi and Eren having taken the afternoon off to attend, and all classes were split into teams for certain events across the school's fields. 

They had a drinks stand and some temporary bleachers set up aside the track painted onto the field, and Levi was smeared head to toe in, what he liked to call 'white paint', the highest SPF lotion he could find, which turns out, was 75. He was determined not to burn, only to prove a point to Eren that he too could support Mikasa as an individual person, not just her dad's boyfriend. 

Mikasa had her team with her, Levi wasn't sure of all of the kids names, but recognized a few from her birthday party earlier that year. Jean, Connie and Sasha and even Armin, who looked about as green as the grass they were about to egg-spoon race on. Mikasa had a pair of black shorts and a white polo shirt on, with a red bib draped over her, a few sizes too big. There were teams of every color and Eren was down on the field too, having been nominated by the parents to help orchestrate the day. 

He had to referee, hand out drinks, make sure everyone was in the shade and rested, call groups up to begin, direct children everywhere and everything like so. Needless to say, Levi didn't see much of him other than what he could catch from his spot on the bottom of the bleachers. There were many other parents and older siblings, family members and friends around him, but he didn't know any aside from Jean Kirstein's dad, who coincidentally had come into Garrison for his wedding tux a couple years back, around the same time Eren started. 

The other parents were cheering and shouting for their children, motivating them and nattering between themselves. Levi had hoped no one would try and spark up conversation about his own child with him, since he didn't actually have any. 

Today would not be that day. 

"Which one's yours?" A woman to Levi's left asked. He turned and attempted a smile. 

"Uh, none of them. But I'm here for Mikasa." He pointed the dark haired girl out, currently trying to beat everyone at an obstacle course. 

"Oh! So you're friends with Eren?" She asked with a smile. Levi shrugged halfheartedly and nodded.

"You could say that. I'm his partner." 

The woman looked surprised, but maintained her smiles regardless. "Oh, I see," she said, clearly not sure how to speak to gay people. Levi wanted to tut out loud, but refrained. "We've got a lovely gay couple who live on our street," she tried. Levi groaned on the inside. He hated small talk. 

"Which one's yours?" Levi tried spinning the conversation to her instead, and she noticeably relaxed having been gently guided away from the uncertain topic. Perhaps he could help her realize he was just a person, like her, and what he chose to stick his dick in didn't change the fact he was still human.

"Oh, Thomas, just over there, on the green team. Blonde." 

"The tall one?" 

"That's him!" The woman gushed. 

"I'm sorry, I'm Levi, by the way." 

"Oh, well it's lovely to meet you Levi, I'm Beatrice, everyone calls me Bea." 

"Bea, got it." She smiled and returned to cheering her son on, who, Levi had to admit, was a formidable opponent for Mikasa. Not that she'd have any trouble beating his scrawny ass, but still. He was cheering her on on the inside. 

The pair chatted for a little while and eventually Eren came over, having been granted a quick break from all of the chaos as the teams took a breather to rest before starting the next races. 

"Hey Eren," Levi said with a smile. Eren sat beside Levi on the small lip free on the bench, wedged up nice and close beside him. Beatrice gave Eren a smile and a 'hello'. 

"Hey Bea, how are you?" 

"Very well, Eren - you never told me this handsome fellow is your partner!" 

Eren laughed and looked a little taken aback by the comment. He'd never really disclosed his relationship with the other parents for fear of being judged. He wasn't aware of any other same sex parents at the school where Mikasa went, so figured it safer, just in case, to keep it his own business. 

"Well, you know, I guess it never came up in conversation," Eren smiled slightly. He had to admit to himself he felt relieved that she didn't seem at all bothered by it, and that he'd seen her and Levi chatting amicably throughout the day.

"Well I'm happy for you, you deserve someone as charming as Levi." Eren blushed slightly and Levi just grinned, leaning into his side. Eren hid said blush by kissing Levi on the cheek, not particularly minding that the other parents who hadn't gotten to know Levi were staring from the corners of their eyes. 

"Thanks, Bea. He makes me happy," Eren said, making Levi smile this time. Mikasa came bounding over, not paying any attention to Thomas who arrived to steal his mother's attention away from Eren and Levi, and stood on the other side of Levi's legs, sipping at her bottle of water, looking a little tired, smiling anyway though. 

"Having fun out there?" Levi asked. 

"Yeah," Mikasa said quietly, looking over her shoulder. Levi's eyes followed them to the leaderboard on the opposite side of the field, the red team right at the top of the board. 

"If the others won't win, I'll win for them." Mikasa said. 

"So you're winning by yourself huh?" Levi said with a smirk. 

"If you don't try, you don't win. Everyone's trying, it's fun." 

"That's good. If any of them want to give up, just tell them to get their heads out of their as- bums, get over themselves and get on with it." 

"Sure!" Mikasa chirped, hearing the whistle blowing in the background indicating it was almost time to go back. 

"Are you having fun Levi?" Mikasa looked so serious when she said this, glaring up at Levi. 

"Of course I am. Now go get 'em, Mikasa." 

"Call me Mika!" She yelled as she jogged back over to her team. Eren smiled a huge big toothy grin at Levi as she said this, planting a quick kiss on his lips before he too ran back out to the field to supervise. 

Mikasa pretty much single-handedly won her team the first place prize, red ribboned medals around each of their necks adorned with '1st Place'. Eren would be hanging that one up in his repertoire of reason to be proud of his daughter. Once all farewells for the summer had been said and the teachers began letting the children go home, the trio went out for lunch before returning across town to Levi's house where they'd be staying for the weekend.

Much to Levi's chagrin, he'd felt alright in the sun for those few hours, only to begin feeling the burn after they'd cooled off in the shade afterwards. His clothes began to feel itchy and his forehead and neck were pink and slowly turning redder. 

Eren was in the spare room with Mikasa, making sure she was after-sunned and her teeth were brushed. Levi overheard Mikasa complaining about her toothpaste stinging, and Eren comforting her with promises of finding a new brand, which made him smile. He'd be sure to suggest a couple of non-flouride brands, since he found the other types too sharp also. He stripped his shirt and stretched out, peering at his red cheeks in the mirror before starting his skin routine. 

It was only when he'd almost finished, and was swilling mouthwash around his gums was he joined by Eren, who wrapped his arms around his waist from behind and kissed the nape of his neck. 

"Thanks for coming today," Eren said, loosening his grip so Levi could spit and wipe his mouth, turning around to face Eren, leaning against the sink.

"Like I said, I did it for Mikasa." 

"Well, she's so glad you came. It's great to have someone so reliable, you know?" 

"What about your parents?" 

"You know, someone reliable who's... All mine." 

Levi hummed, smiling softly as Eren closed the distance, their lips centimeters apart. "I think I know what you mean." 

Levi leant forward to close to gap, pressing their lips together gently and resting his hands on Eren's hips which pressed against his body slowly.

"Gross." Mikasa's voice was heard to their side, Mikasa stood in Levi's bedroom in one of his tee shirts as a nighty. The pair broke away and Levi held firm on his grip of Mikasa's dad, sticking his tongue out at her with a smirk. 

"Oi!" Mikasa said, hands on her hips. 

"What is it, Mika?" Eren asked. Mikasa didn't ever express any discomfort with their closeness in front of her, so they made no attempt to part.

"There's a spider in my room." 

"And you wanted one of us to get rid of it?" Levi asked.

"No." 

Eren looked smug, Levi confused. 

"It's huge and it just caught a moth and it's sucking all it's insides out and it's cool!" 

"And?" Levi asked, Eren suppressing a laugh. 

"And I wanted to show you!" 

"Well alright then, but if this thing isn't the size of a dinner plate I'm not gonna be impressed." 

"It's bigger!" 

Eren chuckled as Levi was stolen for a good twenty minutes, laughing to himself when he overheard Levi trying to convince her to go to sleep after gently convincing her to let the spider live outside where it belonged. 

Once he returned, Eren was already half in bed, after sun bottle in hand as he rubbed it up and down his calves. 

"Still sure you don't want me to cover you in lotion?" 

"Only if you make it a massage." 

"Deal."


	19. Warp & Weft

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In weaving, the weft is the term for the yarn which is drawn through the warp yarns to create cloth. Warp is the lengthwise or longitudinal thread in a roll, while weft is the transverse thread.

Mikasa's summer break rolled around and as Eren was taking less shifts to accommodate his childcare, Levi had to grow accustomed to seeing him less than usual in and around the shop. The two didn't cease in the amount they spent speaking, Eren occasionally bringing Mikasa to the square to share Levi's lunch hour, or calling him on the days he couldn't make it. It was only two days less per week, since Eren still worked three, but Levi still found himself aching in foreign ways. 

His chest would feel heavy for short moments when realising it was Eren's day off, but it would quickly be quelled with silly little texts from his lover, or his daughter. Weekends were still spent together, or Mikasa with Levi whilst Eren was working. Erwin did his best to ensure they had days off together, even if it was only once a week. Some weeks required Eren to work both weekend days. 

"Hey brat," said Levi, phone wedged up against his shoulder as he unbuckled the padlock on the garage behind his house. 

"Hey shorty," Mikasa chirped back, clearly smirking. 

"Says you." 

"What'cha dooooing?" Mikasa chimed through the phone, Levi unfastening the lock and swinging open the double doors, surveying the insides with a frown. 

"I'm cleaning out my garage. Wanna help?" 

"I'll ask Daddy," said Mikasa, clearly running off to find Eren. Levi pulled his handkerchief out and set the phone on speaker atop it and rested it on a rotten shelf covered with splatters of dried paint and dust, cobwebs dangling long deserted around it. 

The garage space was wide enough to fit a car, but instead it held a few pieces of his mother's furniture she didn't have room for, a bed frame, an ugly orange and brown sideboard from the seventies, boxes of ugly brown dishes and lots of tins of paint for both walls, ceilings and garden fences. His mother hadn't been as meticulously clean and tidy such as himself, so he'd always wondered where he'd gained the habit from - it certainly wasn't Kuchel. 

There were a few more untouched boxes wedged at the back behind his large, covered motorcycle he hadn't touched in a few weeks. He'd probably have to take it out soon and have it serviced. He'd booked two weeks off as of today, so he was busy tackling all of the stagnant jobs he hadn't wanted to look at, promises from his mother to help over the years, which ultimately never amounted to anything. 

The garage was situated behind the terrace of houses down a private road, stood in a row beneath the neighbouring houses' trees that lined the rears of their gardens. For Levi, this meant the gutters and corrugated cement roof was caked in decomposing leaves and sticks. 

Mikasa's voice could be heard alongside her footsteps as she ran through the wood flooring of her house, calling out for Eren who was heard shortly after. Glad he'd chosen to put them on speaker, Levi could hear Mikasa telling Eren they were going to see Levi and help him. Eren's soft chuckle vibrated through the phone and Levi must have sounded as far away as he was to the pair of them, as he was currently on the opposite side of the garage looking through a few boxes to see what he could part with.

"Christ," Levi muttered, uncovering a huge box containing a folded blue and white Israeli flag. "That one can go back to mum. Or the other side of the world." 

"Yeah Levi, we'll be over, just gotta make a quick stop first, c'mon Mika, get your shoes on then." 

"Yay!" Mikasa cheered, making Levi smile, even after they'd hung up to get on with traveling. Levi grew hot and ended up stripping himself of his jumper used to ward off the early morning chill, remaining in his loose jeans, flip flops and a white vest. It was nice to have an excuse to wear something casual for a change, since like hell was he going to wear anything formal to clean his garage. 

Levi received a phone call roughly an hour later, Eren, who had never been around to his garage before. Sure, he'd seen it from the windows of the house, but never actually accessed the street before. 

"Where are you?" Levi asked. 

"Outside the front of your house." 

"Ah, right. Uh, down the street about ten houses there's a private road, take that and it's the fenced alley on the right behind the houses. The gate's open." 

"Got it, see you soon." 

"See you." 

In the time it had taken for the pair to show up, Levi had successfully managed to get inside the garage and remove all of the boxes behind his motorcycle, which was now set to the side in front of the neighbour's garage door. There were a few pieces of furniture still inside, but everything had been pushed to the centre so Levi could brush the outskirts.

"Levi!" He heard, Mikasa jogging up to give him a hug, one which he hunched over to return in full, smiling up at Eren as they finished. 

"Hey babe," Eren said, leaning over Mikasa's head to give Levi a peck on the lips. 

"Got your ears lowered, I see," Levi said in the way of pointing out Eren's fresh haircut, small pieces of cut hair still stuck to his neck indicating he'd only just got it done on the way over. 

"Yeah, just a quick one." 

"Looks good." 

Levi handed Mikasa the broom and she got to work, trying to hold it up into the corners to pull down the cobwebs. It wasn't as thorough as his own cleaning, but he appreciated the help. He could always go over the small bits with a duster later. Eren's curiosity got the better of him, tilting to look into a box as Levi took a short break. 

"Do I want to know why you have these?" Eren asked, smirking at Levi as he peered inside a large box full of knitting supplies. Levi shrugged. 

"It was a phase." 

"You're not even going to try and deny it?" 

"No point, I suppose." 

Eren laughed, closing the box up and taking in the scenery all around him, boxes and all. 

"I've got a van coming by in about an hour to take the shit I'm not keeping to the charity shop or over to my mum's." 

"Aha, so we're sorting?" 

"Bingo. Most of it can go I reckon. Most of it's mum's - except for that box there." Levi pointed to a large cardboard box with 'embroidery machine' written across the side in black marker pen. 

"And the knitting box." 

"That too. My mum will take it anyway, I won't use it." 

The trio spent the next hour finishing off the garage, leaving it tidy, although in need of new shelving units for the paint and tools. Levi had some flat packed back in the house which he'd build the following day to set up. That way he could take the old shelves to the dump on his way to the garage to get his bike serviced. 

Mikasa had gone inside and fallen asleep with Frozen on the TV, so Levi and Eren retreated to the kitchen beside the open garden door, the gentle sway of the trees in the wind outside and the airplanes roaring off into the distance far above the city. 

"Did a bit of shopping the other day," said Levi with a playful glint in his eyes. Eren tilted his head and Levi beckoned him closer until the man had his hands around Levi's waist. 

"Oh? Do I get to know what you bought?" 

"I've been wearing them all day..." 

Eren's eyes darkened as his fingertips danced below Levi's waistband, the older man leaning away from the counter to allow his younger lover access further down. Eren's hands stopped upon discovering the discussed article of clothing and he instantly leant over to capture Levi's lips in a firm lock.

Eren's fingers pushed a little lower beneath Levi's loose jeans and gave his bum a nice squeeze, eliciting a sharp intake of air from the older man. 

"Horny brat," Levi muttered against Eren's chest, leaning forward into it and resting his cheek there. 

"You bet," Eren said, leaning over to nibble at Levi's ear and kiss down his neck, peppering the pale skin with tender kisses. Levi tilted his head a little to allow Eren more space, his knees turning weak at the affectionate display. Levi couldn't deny the interest shooting toward his groin, tightening in the new garment he'd been wearing for Eren's surprise. 

Eren kept one hand firmly cupping Levi's bum cheek and the other was retrieved from Levi's jeans to palm at his crotch from the front, making Levi squirm with anticipation.

"Fuck," Levi breathed out, hips gently rocking into Eren's touch.

"Swearing is bad," Mikasa chimed in out of nowhere, shattering the heated spell surrounding the two and making them instantly realise they had been groping one another in the doorway to the garden. In plain view. 

Eren instantly let go of Levi's groin, which was now uncomfortably tented, Levi trying to press his legs together to quell the blood flow even a little bit. Mikasa's voice had sounded tired and she was holding one of Levi's couch cushions as she rubbed her eyes. 

"Hey honey, you want to go home, or stay with Levi tonight?" Eren asked as he approached her. She shrugged, yawning. Eren turned to look at Levi, whose cheeks were still a light shade of pink, legs crossed awkwardly as he leant against the counter edge. Levi didn't mind where Eren chose to take Mikasa, although given the time it was understandable that Eren chose to stay, walking Mikasa upstairs with a look of promise over his shoulder accompanied with a playful grin as they left Levi's sight. 

Levi groaned and glared down at his groin, which had thankfully lost interest since the interruption. Having made himself a cup of tea while he waited for Eren to see to Mikasa, once finished he slowly walked upstairs, glancing out the window on the landing as he reached the top, the gentle conversation between father and daughter just about audible from where he was standing.

"Daddy when are you going to marry Levi?" Mikasa asked, her voice still sleepy but firm. Levi could have choked on his own spit at the abrupt question. Intrigue however, had him remaining in place, only moving a little closer to the open bedroom door opposite his own. 

"Well, things have to go in a certain order, Mikasa," Eren explained. 

"What's the order?" 

"Well, you meet, you fall in love, you move in together, then perhaps you think about marriage," Eren sounded unsure. 

"Well you have met, do you love each other?" Mikasa asked plainly. Her directness was always appreciated by Levi. He hated people who beat around the bush. He knew where he stood with Mikasa, whether she liked him or not, was in a good mood or not, wanted to do something. She was easy to deal with, because she was honest and straightforward. 

Eren let out a soft, quiet laugh. "I guess we do," he said. 

"Well then why don't we move in here? He has space," Mikasa stated. Levi leant against the wall outside the door, listening to what Eren had to say. He clearly had to think about this one, because he didn't answer straight away. 

"I'm sure he doesn't want us here all the time," Eren attempted, getting cut off by his daughter in a heartbeat. 

"He invited us, Daddy." 

"I know, Mika, I just," 

"Just what?" Levi smirked to himself, she had a point. Why was he making excuses? 

"Just, not yet, okay?" He eventually said, finalising the topic of conversation. 

"So that's a yes, but not yet?" 

Eren sighed, but judging by Mikasa's quiet squeal of excitement he must have nodded in some way or another. 

"Alright, well I'll see you tomorrow yeah?" Kisses could be heard and Eren moved out into the hall a couple of moments later after turning out the lights and leaving the door ajar. Eren must have heard Levi approach, because he turned to look at him as soon as he stepped out into the hall. Levi remained leant against the wall, giving him a soft smile of sorts, and Eren approached slowly. 

Levi closed the other half of the distance and in an instant they were back at each other's mouths. 

This kiss felt a little different, however. It was slower, more considerate, familiar, even. As soon as they parted a long moment later, Levi looked up at Eren, who had his hands wrapped around his neck, fingers tucked into the back of his hair, gently thumbing his undercut behind his ears. 

"I love you Eren." 

Eren's smile shone across his entire face, it almost stunned Levi with it's radiance, like seeing the sunshine for the first time, or seeing freedom after years of imprisonment. Wherever this man went, so long as they were together, Levi knew he'd be fine. Safe. Home. 

"I love you too, Levi."


	20. Square Shoulders

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Squaring the shoulders is where you take in the fabric beneath the collar to remove any wrinkles on the back of a jacket.

The summer holidays went by rather uneventfully. Eren and Mikasa managed to lure Levi out to the local park near their home a few times when both men shared the same days off. Levi got horribly burnt on one occasion, vowing never to set foot into the sunlight again, frisbees and portable barbecues be damned. 

His vow didn't last long. 

The couple spoke of getting away from the city for a few days sometime before Eren's parents moved to Spain, and Levi even offered to help them with the moving. Although the offer was appreciated, they politely declined, instead insisting they visit when everything is in order and not in boxes all over the place. None of the family had seen their retirement home yet so Levi figured they wanted it to be a surprise. They would be able to visit in time for Eren's birthday, which was something to look forward to. 

Mikasa was definitely excited, all through the Autumn until the Christmas rush hit. The shop had remained steady throughout the fall, Eren having returned to his usual shifts after the summer and Levi still just being himself, cutting suits. Speaking of which, Levi was the only one in the workshop until noon that day, Petra and Farlan having been caught in traffic and the rest of them on days off, called in sick or snowed in. 

Erwin was in the office in the corner, typing away over his emails and Levi appeared at the door frame.

"Erwin," Levi said in way of greeting. The tall blond swirled in his chair and looked up at the shorter man. 

"Ah, hello Levi, what can I do for you?" 

"I want to make Eren a suit. For his birthday." Erwin nodded in agreement. 

"Got something in mind?" He asked. Levi nodded. 

"I know exactly what to do." 

\--- 

Over Christmas, which Eren spent with his parents and Levi his mother for the morning, followed by the afternoon at Levi's house and way too much food, the couple and Mikasa ended up sleeping most of the day away. Boxing Day was mainly full of Levi cleaning his house, making the most of an additional day off work to get some chores done. 

He even washed, steamed and re-hung every pair of curtains in his house. Eren was impressed. 

Levi had just finished putting the last pair up in the loft room when Eren came up, the sky already long since dark and Mikasa already asleep. 

"I'm running a bath, figured you could use a little TLC," Eren said with a smile from the doorway. Levi brushed the creases on his pyjama pants down and turned to face Eren. 

"Sounds great, actually," Levi said, leaning into Eren's chest as the younger man wrapped his arms around Levi's shoulders. Levi sagged against him, barely getting his arms around Eren's waist before the brunet was taking his hand and leading him back downstairs. 

Once within the ensuite, Levi stared at the tub, which was currently a foot high in red sparkly bubbles, an obvious giveaway that Eren had used the bath bombs his mother had provided to them both. 

"Never seen a bubble bath before?" Eren said with a smirk as he let himself past Levi and started to pull his shirt off. Levi stared at the revealed skin as if he'd never seen it before. 

"You been working out?" Levi asked, approaching to place a hand on Eren's stomach, the faint lines of definition beginning to appear. 

"So what if I have?" Eren said. Levi narrowed his eyes slightly and stared at Eren's arms. Despite the opportunity for arousal, all he could think is how he'd need to add a couple of centimetres of excess fabric to the seams on his suit, since if he kept this up the gift would be too tight on him. "Why? Not impressed?" Eren asked when Levi said nothing. 

"Just shut up and take your pants off," he said, stripping himself of his own clothes now that the bath was nearing full enough. Eren just laughed and Levi instructed Eren to get in first so he could lean against him. The shorter man fought to not be overwhelmed with the masses of bubbles, Eren having put the bomb in before the water had been running so had a good amount of time to foam up under the tap. 

Once settled, the pair relaxed and Levi sunk into Eren's chest as Eren relaxed into the shape of the bath. It was pleasant, not too hot, just as Levi liked it, and mixed with Eren's soothing circles rubbed into his sides and chest, made for a very calming atmosphere. 

Levi started to play with the mountain of bubbles before him and before long Levi was snorting and clearly smiling in his own way. Eren would tilt his head around his shoulder to look at his creation, a large bubble dick sticking out of the water above his crotch. 

"Oh damn, that's a big one," Eren said with a laugh, shaking the bubbles in the water a little with the jostle of his amusement. Levi smirked a little and remained laying back against Eren as he shaped the bubble dick into a slightly lopsided bow. It looked more like the melted toy dinosaur that Eren once left on the stove, but still. Eren understood what it was _meant_ to be. 

"You trying to say you've got a present for me?" Eren chuckled, making the bubbly sculpture sag to one side with the movement of the water around them. 

Levi took Eren's hand from his waist in response and dipped it lower and lower down the length of his own body, brushing over his hip bones until Eren got the idea and moved his hand lower still by his own accord. Levi was like melted butter as he leant against Eren, stretching out his legs and letting out soft little noises as Eren toyed with a nipple with his free hand, rolling it between a thumb and finger. 

Eren's hips begun to rock in very tiny movements, brushing his own length up against Levi's back, in turn making the shorter man harden in anticipation as he slowly started to stroke him under all of the bubbles. 

"Wanna take this to the bedroom instead?" Levi asked, tilting himself to look up at Eren. The younger man nodded and both got up and out, brushing each other off slowly and sharing occasional slow kisses stood in the bathroom amidst the steam and gurgles of the water draining from the bath. 

Eren spared Levi no wet patches, carefully brushing the towel against his skin from top to bottom as Levi rubbed a smaller hand towel at his own hair, the tips a little wet from the water on Eren's chest as he lay against him. Eren let Levi towel him off too, Levi taking his time and getting to know the darker skin, mole for mole, every little knick and random bruise being towelled with care. He knelt down, peppering Eren's thighs with little kisses as he dried the bottoms of his ankles off and the tops of his feet. 

Eren wasted no time in letting Levi hang the towel properly, lifting him up from behind, bridal style and carrying him to the bedroom. Levi, conscious of Mikasa sleeping next door kept his verbal complaints to a minimum, instead gripping onto Eren in case he got any funny ideas about dropping him. 

The abrupt drop never came, Eren lowering Levi right next to the edge of the bed where he sat slowly and pulled Eren with him in a slow, hot kiss. Eren lifted a leg up onto the edge of the bed as Levi laid down, positioning himself to his side, lying on his own side as Levi held him close, kissing him with every ounce of love he could muster, minus any hint of desperation or hurry. 

He had all the time in the world, and tonight, he'd be making love to Eren. The entire act felt different to both men, both feeling entirely comfortable with the other, knowing exactly what and when they needed to be stroked harder or softer, to nibble or suck at their lips or ears or cheeks or throats. Levi could feel Eren shudder as he crawled atop him, licking at his pulse point and thumbing over his slit as he stroked the lube over his cock. 

Eren's mouth fell open as Levi slid over him, plenty loose enough to slide in with one slow motion. He rocked above Eren's hips for a few thrusts before stilling and bending over to leave a chaste kiss on Eren's lips. Levi hummed and smiled into the kiss when Eren didn't let him go so easily, rolling him over and taking the top position. Levi was more than happy to allow it, holding onto Eren's shoulders as he gently thrust back in, letting out low groans and grunts, the only other thing in the air aside from that being the sounds of their heavy nasal breathing. 

"Go a little faster, love," Levi whispered close to Eren's ear. Eren shuddered as he sped up his thrusts just enough for it to build them both that much closer to their release. Taking it slow had a slightly different effect - the build up was the same feeling, only it took longer, like waiting it out for a good meal at the end of the day, savouring in the anticipation but yearning for that release all at the same time. 

Levi's hands flopped out to the sides of his head and Eren moved his own to link fingers with him as he sped up just enough to bring Levi over the edge. It wasn't exactly a powerful orgasm, so, nothing got in anyone's eyes, but Levi still felt himself wash over with a warm, satisfied feeling. The respective sensation of Levi tightening around Eren was enough to draw the younger man's orgasm out of him too. 

Eren pulled out and curled up against Levi, sleepy, and Levi entertained approximately fifteen seconds of cuddling before he forced himself up before sleep took him. He gently tapped Eren's arm to wake him and got him to clean himself up too as quickly as possible. A few more kisses in the bathroom were shared before they made their way back to bed, which was fortunately still clean aside from some wet patches due to damp hair. 

Levi curled himself up against Eren's chest as he laid on his back and wrapped an arm around his torso before falling asleep. 

Eren took a little bit longer with falling asleep. He looked down at Levi, breathing even and face pressed up against his chest, the heat of his body wrapped up against his beneath the duvet. He felt a sense of calm when he was with Levi, and for all his excuses as to why he couldn't move in with him, this one seemed to override all of them. 

Sure, Mikasa would be half an hour away from her school and he didn't want to move her, separate her from her friends... But he would also have the support from another adult for when his parents moved, one who could drive, was more than happy to help with childcare, loved him and Mikasa dearly, and made him feel so comfortable he couldn't imagine not staying with him. 

He decided, that when Mikasa was okay with it, and it suited Levi, he'd take up the offer.


	21. Pattern Cutting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once all measurements are taken by the cutter, they will produce a pattern. A 2D representation of the client's body that will be used as a template to cut the final components in the fabric of choice.

Levi was good at keeping secrets. Especially ones that involved teaming up with the entirety of Garrison's management. Erwin, Mike and the owner Pixis all had a hand in arranging a suit to be made for Eren's birthday. The only problem was they wouldn't be able to present it as a completed project. Levi already had his measurements, since he'd already been fitted for a uniform piece a year into the job. 

The problem was, Levi and his team would be able to piece the whole thing together but the final stages would still require at least one fitting. Fortunately most of the work would be done by the time the suit made it to Eren's back. It was Eren's day off, so the team worked on Eren's suit on and off throughout the day. Isabel was having some trouble with the trousers, though. 

"Hey, big boss," she called over, Levi getting up to stand beside her workbench. 

"What's up?" He adjusted his glasses and peered over the fabric. Isabel explained the issue and Levi was quick to set her in the right direction. "Edge along these and then turn it inside out to line the other seam up before sewing. Like you would taper." 

Isabel was slowly learning how to construct full suits and Levi would occasionally entrust her with smaller pieces like legs and sleeves. She had done well so far, always asking before trying something she wasn't sure of. She hadn't messed anything up at least. Yet.

"So Levi, when's the wedding?" Eld smirked up at him as he oversaw Isabel's stitching. Levi looked up and shrugged, the tailors all clearly more interested in his love life than they were their own work. 

"We don't have any plans yet. Eren's gonna move in over the summer though so it isn't during term time. Turns out the train is only twenty minutes from Mika's school, so he's gonna give it a go."

"How was Mikasa's birthday by the way?" Petra chimed in, all bright smiles and nosy curiosity. 

"Yeah it was good, she's already nine, can you believe it?" Levi said with a smile he couldn't hide. He was very fond of Mikasa, after all. Levi watched over Isabel for a little while longer before telling her to carry on as she was, before walking around the workbench to see what Farlan and Gunter were up to. 

"Looking forward to Spain?" Gunter asked. Levi shrugged again, having nothing to add to what he was working on. The jacket was coming together nicely, he was sure Eren would love it. That and sneaking it into Spain in a suit bag wouldn't arise anything suspicious since Levi lived in suits himself and would probably be taking a few in Garrison bags himself. 

"Yeah, I guess. From what I hear their place is like some sort of remote villa." 

"Mm, lucky you then. So that's a week in the middle of nowhere, a pool and a martini?" Gunter asked with a smirk. 

"Or two," Levi added with a grin. He basically planned to stay indoors, or at the pool in the evenings when the sun went down. It shouldn't be hot enough to cook him to a crisp, but he'd still be dressing light for the entire trip. He was looking forward to it, especially if this suit went according to plan. 

A suit bag sliding down the rail interrupted their chit chat, Levi leaving his tailors to inspect the item. He unzipped a leather sport coat, reading the instructions and looking at where it had been clipped to be taken in. He scanned it into the system and registered the work to be done before bringing it over to his rail beside his sewing machine. 

He must have worked for another few hours, popping out for a cigarette break before returning to another hour or so of working on a few pieces. This time of year business was a little bit slow, so he was able to afford the time to either work slower than usual or work on staff projects like Eren's suit. 

Given how quiet it was, he was able to leave about an hour early after getting the okay from Erwin, telling everyone to close up shop before saying his farewells and slipping out. Once he made it home he was greeted by not two dogs, but one. 

"Hey you," he said, giving Titan a scratch behind the ear as the setter happily sniffed at his legs and inspected where he'd been. No doubt he'd want to go for a walk at some point soon. He dropped everything off neatly by the door and Titan followed closely, tail wagging all the while. One look in the kitchen and their water was fine, so he put the kettle on and fished out a single teapot and cup before rounding through to the living room where Beast was lying on her bed beside the sofa. 

He crouched down and gave her head a gentle stroke, rubbing behind the ears as she slowly greeted him. She was getting weaker in her old age, slowly but surely her arthritis getting worse and her bladder was also one of the first things to go. It was a shame, she'd been a good companion over the years Levi had taken care of her, but he knew that since her food was starting to become more medication than actual food, it would soon be time to think about putting her down. 

"You've had a good run, right girl?" Levi asked, smiling fondly at her. "You're gonna hate me but we got a vet appointment tomorrow morning girl." She looked up at him with every ounce of nonchalance that an animal that doesn't speak English would offer. Levi groaned a little and took his phone out, giving Eren a quick call. 

"Hey babe," Eren said with a huff, a loud thrumming in the background joint with a few whirring noises. 

"Where are you?" Levi asked. 

"At the gym, working on that hot bod you love so much," Eren said with a laugh, clearly jogging on a treadmill and thus the sounds suddenly made sense. 

"Very funny. Give me a call when you're home?" He wanted to update Eren on Beast, but it could wait until he was home. 

"Sure thing!" 

Levi hung up and rested his hands on his hips as he was pestered by Titan once again, looking up at him all excited and dough-eyed with a leash in his mouth, tail wagging a mile a minute. Much to Levi's chagrin, he'd learnt how to jump up against the door to pull their leads down- waving them in his face whenever he got the chance. Probably thought if he takes the leash to Levi, Levi will take the dog for a walk. Not always the case, but usually it worked when Levi wasn't in the middle of something. 

"Fine," he caved, taking him out.

\---

The following day at the shop, Eren was on the early shift and hadn't seen Levi all week, so was eager to welcome him in. He was at the vet first thing, so the wait would be even longer. He was concerned for Beast, yet he understood and accepted that dogs don't live as long as humans. Mikasa was very fond of her, so if she did end up not returning from the vet, she'd probably be quite upset. 

"Think any harder you might shit yourself," Kenny said as he approached with a bolt of fabric. Eren frowned at him a little before continuing with his attempts of typing emails to clients, only to get nowhere with it. 

"Yeah, one of Levi's dogs might be getting put down. Mikasa really likes her." Eren offered by way of explanation. Kenny just hummed as he set the fabric down, moving two other bolts off the stack first so he could organise them by colour. Eren figured he wasn't going to get any more conversation out of the man so continued with his emails until the store opened. 

As soon as that bell rang above the door and Levi came in, Eren looked at him as he passed, the question written all over his face. 

"Hey you," Levi said as Eren rounded the cash counter to greet him, stretching up onto his toes to give him a quick kiss.

"How was it?" 

Levi shrugged, pulling a face. "They gave her some more painkillers but they don't reckon it'll be long now. They just said see how she does on the new dose and if she doesn't pick up bring her back in." 

Eren nodded, looking a little bit solemn. "Shame, really." 

"Yeah, but she's been great overall. Usually they're riddled with problems that cost an arm and a leg. For the most of it she's been really healthy."

"Yeah I guess so." 

Levi smiled a little before excusing himself to head downstairs and he proceeded to update the other tailors on Beast's appointment. They were literally like a little family down there- what wasn't shared was pried out of one or the other between them. 

\---

A few weeks on, and Beast had responded well to the treatment, even if her days were indeed numbered. It would give Levi a little peace of mind while he was out of the country. He'd be able to enjoy his trip to Spain, which he'd already packed for and had suggested Eren and Mikasa stay the night beforehand before heading to the airport. 

"You excited, Mikasa?" Eren asked over breakfast the morning of their departure. Mikasa grinned and nodded. Eren's parents had finally moved out a week ago and Levi noticed a significant increase in the amount of nights Eren was staying. He enjoyed their company, and felt if this pattern kept up, it would be a fairly smooth transition moving in together in the summer. They were already fairly well acquainted with each other's habits, and Levi particularly enjoyed the help with walking the dogs. 

"Yep!" Mikasa said, still smiling as she chewed down her omelette. Levi finished his own off in the pan and joined the pair at the table to eat. 

"So you've got your toothbrush and toothpaste?" Eren quizzed his daughter, who nodded.

"Socks?"

"Yep."

"Underwear?"

"Daddy! I have everything!" She said, making Levi smirk. Eren had entered pedantic travel-dad mode. The only thing missing was a bum bag and a typed and printed itinerary. It was positively adorable how much effort he was putting into making everything perfectly smooth. 

"You do realise they have supermarkets in Spain?" Levi said with a grin directed at Mikasa, who nodded exaggeratedly at Eren as if to emphasise Levi's point. Eren sighed softly and nodded, the concern of the trip still clearly on his mind, but they were as ready as they were going to get. Kuchel was going to be coming by later to watch the house and the dogs, keep the plants alive and such, so all they had to do was wash up. There would be a taxi to the airport arriving any minute.

"Alright," Levi said as he finished his breakfast, getting up to do the dishes. "Go make sure you've got everything- passports especially," he said, the two excitedly getting up to comply, disappearing through the door of the kitchen. 

Levi grinned a little to himself when Eren called down the hall asking how many suits Levi needed for the trip. 

If only Eren knew what else Levi had planned for the trip...


	22. Four Cord

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Term commonly used in the tailoring trade to describe four strands of thread that are twisted together and sealed with beeswax for sewing on buttons.

The flight went smoothly and Levi had insisted on getting a hire car for the week, instead of having Eren's parents ferry them around. He did plan on having a little bit of time alone with him - at least once - this holiday. He didn't leave the country often so it was a real treat for him. He was definitely excited. Eren's parent's house was about an hour from the airport, and while Mikasa and Levi were pointing out things on the way, Eren slept. Levi let him rest for now, but nudged him when the sat-nav guided them down a long gravel driveway. 

The house was very much a picturesque villa along the side of an arid hill, overlooking the sea. Levi got out of the car and breathed in the fresh sea air. He appreciated the view, it was a stunning location after all, but he couldn't see himself living somewhere like this full-time. He was too much of a born and bred city boy. Never did like the country all that much. 

"It's so pretty!" Mikasa exclaimed, gasping loudly at the environment and shattering the gentle quiet. Levi had to smile - nothing stopped her from being herself. She was definitely a force to be reckoned with, and the world was a brighter place for having her in it. Her dad, too, who was currently pulling the luggage from the boot of the car before looking around also, soaking in the sights and sounds, the warm breeze in his hair. 

Levi felt so lucky to have Eren in his life. He hadn't really had any complaints about how his life had panned out before meeting Eren, but he was definitely a much welcomed bonus. They challenged each other at times, Mikasa included, but Levi welcomed it all with open arms. Felt it made them all stronger for it, learning about each other and themselves as the days in each other's company went by. 

"Nice, eh?" Levi said with a smile, pulling his sunglasses up onto his head as he looked up at the house. Both Yeagers agreed in unison, Eren's parents having now realised their arrival as the door opened. 

"Hi honey!" Carla called as Mikasa ran up the drive to give her a hug. The driveway was all a sandstone style in brickwork with invitingly warm tropical bushes and a few cacti dotted around the freshly landscaped front garden. Since the house was backed up against a short cliff face, there wasn't much rear space, so they had an open patio space with garden furniture on the front of the house, nestled behind the short bushy greenery, offering privacy but still maintaining a view of the sea. 

"It's gorgeous," Eren said as Grisha approached in his linen shorts, shirt and a pair of suede loafers Levi recognised as Eren's Garrison gift from two Christmases ago. Carla had a simple, long dress on and still had her apron on, one Levi recognised as what she wore when baking. As she pulled him into a hug, he could even smell that delicate doughy scent of whatever delicious meals she had planned for that afternoon. 

"How was the trip over?" Grisha asked of Eren as Levi and Mikasa were ushered first into the house - a completely new build, clearly recently all finalised in every little last detail down to the grouting in the tiled floors throughout the lower floors. The upstairs was a lot smaller looking at it from outside, so probably only held the likes of bedrooms. 

"It was pretty smooth all in all," Eren said with a smile as he joined everyone in the entrance hall. The decor was all the same furniture, plus a few additions and removals from their home in the UK, although now set within new walls. The architecture was a lot different, more bare and minimalist, Mediterranean style archways and tiling here and there, mixed with their homely furniture somewhat more at home in a city townhouse. Carla insisted they would be updating a few pieces, but otherwise the miss-match didn't bother them enough to invest in it. They were practical people, so appearances weren't their top priority. Levi appreciated that. 

They were led upstairs by Carla as Grisha returned to whatever it was he had been doing prior to their arrival, and they were shown a spacious corridor with a few doors leading off from it. The corridor was at the back of the house, so that the study and double bedroom both had views of the sea. The main bedroom upstairs would be for Eren and Levi, whereas there was a single guest bedroom downstairs beside Grisha and Carla's own bedroom which Mikasa would be staying with. 

It felt a little weird to Levi having Mikasa on the other side of the house, but he was sure he would manage. It was a holiday, after all, and it almost felt as if, perhaps if they had stayed in a hotel it would be the same sensation as having separate bedrooms. She was old enough to stay by herself, that wasn't the issue, but regardless they would all get used to it. Levi was just used to always having her right opposite in his own guest bedroom, or occasionally when nightmares struck, sharing with himself and Eren. 

"Well you boys get settled in, are you hungry?" Carla asked with one of those warm smiles that always made Levi feel at home. Everyone nodded, Mikasa following Grisha back downstairs when tempted by the prospect of there being a fish tank in the living room. 

Levi got to work with unpacking, unzipping the largest suitcase with the distinctive dark green Garrison suit bags, hanging them inside the closet without removing the covers. Didn't want Eren's birthday gift to be spoiled before the day. Levi would only have to wait a couple of days, which wasn't too bad. Especially given the small gift he'd left in the inside pocket for his lover. 

"It's gonna be so great to just do nothing for a week," Eren said, clearly smiling. Levi hummed an agreement, pausing his unpacking to join him at the window, arms pressing together slightly as Levi leant against Eren. Eren pressed back into the touch as they stayed quiet for a moment. 

"Right," Leci said, giving Eren a quick peck on the cheek, surprising the other a little. "I've gotta unpack." 

"I'll help," Eren offered. Levi shook his head and waved a hand at him. 

"No, go help Mikasa, I got it covered up here." He was trying to get rid of him so he could set up his gift idea for Eren's birthday without him being around. Thankfully he took the bait and was able to put everything into place, including their things away into the drawers and wardrobe. Having followed Grisha's lead, Levi returned downstairs to meet back up with the family wearing a pair of linen shorts in a gaudy tropical pattern. They hadn't been too popular at Garrison so when the boss agreed to let him have them at a further discount, Levi didn't turn them down. He quite liked them. They were very summery, especially with a white short sleeve shirt or a pair of flip flops. 

The family sat together to eat one of Carla's usual meals, except it tasted a little different, given she had probably acquired new produce suppliers. Before they knew it, it was dark, and with promises of visiting the beach in the morning, everyone went to sleep. 

They would be doing things with Carla and Grisha, driving out to see certain sights in the city for a day or two, visiting a water park to sate Mikasa's desire for adrenaline and a couple of restaurants which weren't too far from the house. Walking distance, even. Levi was excited for that one in particular. Apparently the seafood and fish in this region was world class. His favourite. 

Other than that, the trio had a lot of spare time on their hands. So the following morning, they all suited up in their bathing gear and headed out to the beach after it had grown a little bit warmer, around noon. Mikasa was slathered from head to toe, as was Eren and Levi, with sun lotion. Never again would Levi turn into a toasted Israeli. He'd learnt that lesson, and as lovely as the aftercare was, the pain, discomfort and peeling just wasn't worth it. He'd rather remain as pasty as possible and coat himself in white paint. 

The town nearby had all of the amenities one would need for a comfortable retirement, the trio picking up some ice creams on the beach front before settling down some towels. It wasn't the warmest day, but by British standards it was still warm enough for shorts and tee shirts. Mikasa headed straight for the ocean, Eren chasing after her, while Levi got comfortable on the towel, watching for now.

"It's cold!" Mikasa shouted to her dad as her feet hit the water, Eren running straight in and finding out for himself from the waist down, yelping at the cold and laughing. The two splashed around in the water for what felt like ages to Levi, but in reality must have only been twenty minutes. Eren would duck down into the water and try to grab Mikasa's legs, making her screech. Levi had to smile as he watched the pair letting loose and having fun. 

They had contests to see who could hold their breath for longer, and Eren may have been letting her win. Levi called out, goading them into playfully competing a little more, grinning when Eren stumbled through the shallow water. They both grew tired soon enough and joined Levi on the sand. 

"Make a sandcastle with us, Levi," Mikasa said with a big smile that he couldn't resist. Getting wet was one thing, but something technical like a sandcastle he could manage. 

They spent at least an hour on it, using seashells to carve the wet sand into windows and doorways, finally decorating it with seaweed and shells as Eren slept on the towels under the slightly overcast sky. Mikasa woke him up to take a look at it, and he obeyed, complimenting their efforts with genuine amazement. 

"You guys wanna get a bite to eat soon?" Levi suggested. Mikasa and Eren hummed their agreement. There was a cute little beachside cafe along the shore, so they packed up and headed there. It wasn't five star dining, or even three, really, but the food was good and the people open and genuine. When Mikasa was tucking into her dessert, Eren shot Levi a little grin from across the table.

"What?" Levi asked.

"Oh, nothing..." Eren sang out with that cheeky little grin of his, piquing Levi's interest and teasing at his sense of curiosity. Levi narrowed his eyes, curious but too stubborn to rise to the bait. For about three seconds. 

"What?" 

Eren let out a groan, grinning all the while, as if he was struggling to contain what it was he wanted to say. 

"You won't like me if I tell you now," Eren said, clearly trying to cling hold to the last remains of his restraint. Levi could see it all over his face - the excitement.

"I'm allowed to not like you from time to time," Levi said with a smirk. "Doesn't mean I love you any less." 

"Gross." Mikasa chimed in, making the two men smile, Levi rolling his eyes. She'd definitely be a handful when she was a little bit older. 

"You gonna tell me then or what?" Levi said, brushing the side of his foot against Eren's leg under the table, smirking playfully. Eren caved, but didn't say anything at first, just gave Levi a shy little smile as he fished around through his pocket and set a little black velvet box out onto the table between the two of them, flicking it open. 

"Yes?" Levi said, wondering if Eren was ever going to speak up. Eren frowned, but laughed out his reply.

"You're meant to wait for me to ask," he said with a huff, clearly amused. Mikasa threw her arms up into the air, almost exasperated, and said 'finally!', making the two laugh as Levi folded his hands atop the table. It wasn't exactly the most romantic setting, but he didn't care. Given their relationship to date, he couldn't see the proposals going ahead without at least Mikasa present, given how family orientated Eren's family was. 

Levi tried to straighten his facial expression out from his huge grin, straightening his posture and looking pointedly at Eren for his question, barely holding his hands back from the ring box on the table. The ring was of simple design, which Levi appreciated. He could see himself wearing it. It wasn't too feminine, no raised diamond or anything flashy, just a simple yellow gold band with some delicate engraved patterning. It was tasteful - possibly even vintage. 

"¿Te quieres casar conmigo?" Eren said with a smile. Levi didn't know enough Spanish to completely understand the words, but understood the question. Mikasa knew less Spanish than Levi, so he supposed it made it a fraction more private, which made the older man smile. 

"Sí?" Levi laughed, letting Eren take his hand and slip the ring onto his finger. The waiting staff were all smiling and within a few minutes the whole cafe were clapping as a waitress brought over a bottle of sparkling grape juice by means of a toast. 

Sure, Eren's impatience had beaten him to it first, but he still had plans of his own...


	23. Windowpane Check

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A pattern of thin lines forming large squares on a background of a different color.

Levi had never felt such a firm grip around his wrist before. Especially from such a small hand. Mikasa all but dragged him home and thrust him before her grandparents to show off his new ring. He felt a little embarrassed at first, although it soon passed. He was already treated like one of the family anyway within the Yeager household, a ring didn't make much of a difference in his mind.

Carla pulled Levi straight into a tight hug, and Levi could see Grisha getting up from his seat at the kitchen table with a, expression softer than usual as he approached. Once Carla let him go, Grisha leant down to give him a good firm hug too. 

"Congratulations," Carla cooed when Levi was finally free of Grisha’s grasp, both of them clearly having known about Eren's plans, taking a gentle hold of Levi's hand to get a better look at the ring. She nodded, seemingly satisfied and beamed as Eren came into the kitchen shortly after.

"Thanks," Levi said quietly, unable to hide the small smile tugging at his own lips. Grisha returned to his spot on the table, lifting his glass of water by means of a breif toast. 

“We’ll have to celebrate properly soon,” Grisha said.

"Hey Mum, Dad," Eren said with a grin, Carla getting back to her food preparation and Grisha resuming his potato peeling at the table. Mikasa was all too keen to help Grisha, so she ran over to the side of the archway into the kitchen to pick up her small apron from the hooks there and tied it around her waist before hurrying over to get a peeler from the drawer beside Carla. 

"Be careful Mikasa," Carla advised upon deaf ears as she shuffled away with the peeler. 

Eren rested his chin on Levi's shoulder and wrapped his arms around his waist, smiling dumbly as he nuzzled up against his cheek. Levi's hands found a place on top of Eren's and he stood there enjoying the heat seeping through his clothes as Eren hugged him from behind. 

"Love you," Eren murmured into Levi’s ear quietly. Levi hummed and pressed back into the touch. 

"So Dad is getting married, does that mean Levi is also Dad? How does it work?" Mikasa asked. Grisha adjusted his glasses a little bit before looking over at Mikasa, explaining it to her. 

"He'll be your step dad. So, when your biological parent re-marries, it's a step-parent." 

"Oh."

"You'll make a great parent," Carla said with confidence as Mikasa hummed to keep herself occupied while peeling potatoes. She wasn't as quick as Grisha, but she kept a close eye on him to make sure she was doing it right. 

"He already does," Mikasa chimed in and Levi pried himself from Eren so they could sit at the table too. Eren passed by Carla to check if she needed help with anything else, but she had it all covered. So he joined Levi at the table, linking hands with his right and resting his left arm over the back of Levi's chair.

"He took me to gymnastics and _stayed_ the _whole time_!" Mikasa said happily, glaring at Eren as he smiled sheepishly, clearly a little bit guilty. He'd had to drop her off and have Levi pick her up on her last class because of work. 

"She's really good," Levi informed her grandparents. "I could only dream of being that flexible," he said, refraining from looking at the leer that was bound to be on Eren's face at the comment. She'd been attending an after-school club one day a week to initially help with Eren and Levi's term-time shifts, but she soon started to love it, and requested to participate even more. 

"Darn right I'm really good," Mikasa said proudly. He loved how she said things as she saw it, and didn't play down her skills. Eren had done a good job by himself. He reminded him frequently, which was usually a guaranteed way to make the younger man blush at the praise. Mikasa was his pride and joy, nothing made him more elated than knowing he wasn't a complete fuck-up as a single parent. 

"Daddy, I'm gonna be your flower girl by the way," Mikasa said, staring right at him before he had a chance to cuddle back up against his fiancé. Eren stuck his lips out in thought.

"Why be a flower girl when you can be my maid of honour?" 

"What's one of those?" 

"It's only the most prestigious position at a wedding," Eren started, only to be cut short by his daughter. 

"Pre..tigger..juice?" she attempted to pronounce, amusing Levi. For someone so headstrong she sure was adorable. He'd never say that to her face, of course, for fear of being bent into a pretzel by a nine year old.

"It's basically Eren's number one helper," Levi kindly supplied. 

"Awesome!" 

"Yep, it's only for the best, closest person to him. Someone he trusts completely." 

Mikasa's mouth fell into a little 'o' shape and her eyes widened with wonder. 

"Really Dad? I'm gonna be your maid of honour?" She asked. Eren nodded, which was followed by a mini fist pump from Mikasa, potato peeler still in hand. 

\---

Their evening went by smoothly and once Mikasa had been convinced to go to her room to sleep, Eren took Levi's hand gently before he fell asleep on the sofa, waved goodnight to his parents and headed upstairs. 

The pair got ready for bed, Levi inspecting the beginnings of crow's feet in the bathroom mirror with a scowl before Eren coaxed him out and they both crawled beneath their covers and passed a little bit of time reading or checking their phones. Eren was first to set his phone down and turn his bedside lamp off, curling up against Levi's side and resting his arm over Levi's lap beneath the thin sheet. 

Levi didn't last long with Eren drawing little distracting shapes into his stomach and legs and teasing at his boxer brief hems. By the time he'd set his book down and switched the light off, Eren had almost fallen asleep with his hand on Levi's thigh. Rather than waking him for sex they could have any time, he let him sleep and gently manoeuvred himself into a lying position, letting Eren cuddle him. 

When they'd first started dating he'd hated the idea of falling asleep with some lecherous parasite clinging onto him for dear life. He couldn't quite place the exact date when that had melted into a softer sort of endearment, finding it soothing and calming, despite the restrictions. Eren didn't ever seem particularly hurt whenever he shoved him off either way. 

Sleeping aside and a couple more long days being shown around Spain, everyone ended up back at the house, the afternoon sun still contemplating whether it should set yet, lingering near the horizon. 

"Alright Mikasa, we've made something special for Eren's birthday, go get dressed into something nice for him like we talked about," Carla said, leaning down to whisper something to her discreetly. Mikasa nodded and ran down the hall to her guest room. Once Mikasa returned in a simple light pink dress, everyone had gathered around the living room. Grisha handed Eren an envelope and gave him an encouraging, pointed nod to open it and Eren thanked him, doing exactly that to take a look. 

He pulled out a birthday card, gave it a good read over and opened it, a slip of paper falling out onto his lap. He read their messages inside and grinned like an idiot before looking at the slip of paper on his lap. His face fell. 

"Okay, well..." Eren started, looking surprised and confused all at the same time, barely holding back his glee. "First, who uses cheques these days, and two, what?" 

"We figured you could use the extra money since you're moving house in the summer. Maybe you could hire a sitter when you need to?" Grisha said. Eren leant over to show the amount to Levi. It was definitely impressive. They could probably afford to work more if they had a sitter, and this much would allow Eren to take an extra shift or two for a good couple of years. 

"Thanks," Eren said, getting up to go and give them both hugs and kisses for his mum. Mikasa was up next, who sat right up next to Eren's side and handed over a small lumpy envelope. He carefully opened up the unicorn sticker sealing it on the back and pulled out a hand-made card with one of Mikasa's drawings on it. Eren and herself were on the front with two swords each, wearing some sort of white and brown military uniform. He grinned at it and opened it up to find a braided bracelet inside with a short 'happy birthday Dad, love Mikasa' written inside with lots of hearts and X's and O's. 

He carefully removed the bracelet, a simple red plait with a few white beads woven into it. He held it out to Mikasa and offered his wrist and she gladly tied it on for him. He'd probably never take it off again with how tightly she knotted the ends. He'd probably wear it until it fell off, and probably still keep it then. He was a strangely sentimental soul. Levi watched the exchange with fond endearment. 

Eren leant over to place a kiss on the top of her head and gave her a tight hug. "I love it, thank you Mikasa," he said.

Once all eyes fell to Levi, he shrugged and held out his empty hands with a playful glint in his eye. He hadn't come to the lounge with anything wrapped, so Eren perked an eyebrow.

"I have a present for you, it's upstairs, though." 

"Uh, did you want to go and get it?" Eren asked.

"It's something you need to open upstairs, and come down with yourself," Levi offered cryptically. Eren narrowed his eyes but otherwise stood up with a suspicious look on his face. "Okay then..." 

Eren was gone upstairs for at least fifteen minutes, Levi smirking to himself at how he was probably putting his new suit on. He had laid it out in the distinctive green Garrison bag on the bed before coming back downstairs, and he'd deliberately pick stitched the pockets closed. Eren’s excited yelling could be heard from downstairs, although Levi couldn't quite make out what he was saying, and the family all smiled at Levi with anticipation. 

"I hope he likes it," Levi said to the family. 

“Remind us what you got him again?” Grisha said, prompting Levi to tap his nose.

“You’ll see.” 

Eren came bounding back downstairs with a three-piece dark grey suit on, fabric weaved with a subtle light grey windowpane check. The pants were fitted with side adjusters so he wouldn’t need a belt. The waistcoat was black with formal lapels. Upon the touch it was soft, made from a wool/cashmere blend. Levi could see with trained eyes the few places that needed tweaks, but to anyone not in that business it would probably look a perfect fit. The measurements he'd taken and allowed extra for his gym sessions had paid off, the arms not too tight, comfortable looking.

"Wow," Carla said, awe in her voice. Grisha adjusted his glasses and took a good look. Mikasa just nodded at Levi who threw her a thumbs up. 

"Feel it Dad," Eren insisted, hands all over himself in admiration. He gladly waved his suit around and patted himself down, thoroughly loving his new outfit. 

"Dare I ask what that cost?" Carla said as she brushed her hand over Eren's soft jacket sleeve. It was a bit amusing with the suit on, since Eren had his bare feet out making the trouser drape about an inch too far down with the lack of a shoe heel. 

"Consider it a gift from the team at work," Levi said proudly as Eren hurried over to give Levi a tight hug, almost crushing the poor man. Levi felt so elated that Eren liked it. He was usually pretty rubbish at giving gifts if it wasn't clothing related. It was all he knew. He liked to get practical gifts, such as a gym bag for Mikasa's club activities. He wasn't overtly sentimental. A minimalist. 

"Thank you Levi," Eren punctuated with a quick peck on the lips, turning to the others too. "Thanks everyone."

"Great, well dinner is almost done, we made something special for you," Carla said, Mikasa nodding along in fervent agreement. Even Levi was smiling. He'd heard the stories about his mum's cooking from his childhood, and how she'd only ever make Eren's favourite food on his birthday. Probably due to the amount of work that went into it. 

"I'm gonna change, I don't wanna get food on my-" Eren begun, only to get interrupted by Mikasa running over to him and clinging to his waist. 

"No, stay downstairs!" She ordered. Eren tried to insist, being very firm with it too, until Levi interjected.

"You better do what the lady says." 

"But-"

"Just stay in the suit, okay?" Mikasa said, her grip around Eren's waist as tight as she could make it disregarding of Eren's comfort. Eren settled his hands over Mikasa's shoulders as a silent gesture to get his daughter to let go. She only retreated when Levi gave her a nod. 

Carla had retreated into the kitchen to finalise the dinner, Eren forced to sit in the living room while the other three set the table in the dining room. Levi helped with any heavy dishes, carrying them over to the table before calling his fiancé through. Everyone took a seat and Eren's face lit up like a Christmas tree upon spotting the food. 

Thinly sliced beef, rolled with a filling of onions, mustard and pickles sat cooked on a large dish that everyone helped themselves to, alongside a few bowls of dumplings, potatoes and red cabbage. Levi had watched Carla and Grisha working on a few that morning before they all went out for the day. It was fascinating to watch, apparently they were German, although Levi couldn't recall the name. 

Dinner went by amicably, everyone sharing stories and filling Levi in on some of Eren's embarrassing childhood stories that he had ever so conveniently kept quiet. The Disney story of Eren wetting himself with excitement had to be the funniest, because it really did prove that Eren hadn't ever really changed much. He was still a giant man-child at heart. 

Dessert came around and Mikasa went out into the kitchen to help Grisha with the cake. It was brown, and looked like a mole hill. Whatever it was, it made Eren happy as Grisha came out and set it in front of Eren with some shaped '32' candle burning on top of it. The classic happy birthday anthem was sung and cake was cut. Levi was itching to share his grand plan all evening, but managed to remain relaxed regardless. Good things to those who wait, right?

The sun had set by the time they were done with the cake and everyone sat, sated and full and content. 'Another good birthday,' Eren had commented. Levi stretched out in his chair before looking to Eren by his side where he sat at the head of the table. 

"You know I said the suit was from all of us?" Levi asked. Eren blinked, looking confused, before he nodded and hummed. 

"Well, I did have one other present for you..." 

"Is it appropriate for the dinner table?" Eren asked, a cheeky glint in his eye, making Levi roll his own. 

"You're wearing it," Levi said, gesturing to the suit. Eren looked down at it, frowning with confusion. 

"What do you mean?" 

"It's on you," Levi clarified, making Eren renew his search for whatever it was he was looking for. He patted himself down, stretching each leg out to check the trouser pockets first, slipping his hand into the inside pocket before trying the outside ones on the jacket, not finding anything after carefully prying the pick stitch open. 

"Eh?" Eren said. Mikasa laughed, vibrating with excitement. Carla and Grisha had amused and anticipated looks on their faces too as Eren checked the pockets on the waistcoat, pausing when his fingers dipped into the left pocket. 

"Uhh," he said dumbly, clearly trying to work it out, pulling a silver ring out with three inlaid diamonds that were flush against the metal. Levi had attempted to go for something that wasn't quite as feminine as the single stone, nor anything that was protruding enough to snag at his towels that Eren would soon be sharing. He was practical at heart, even when regarding matters of said organ. Eren just sat there and laughed as he looked at it.

"Yeah, you kinda beat me to it a couple days ago, but hey, may as well, eh?" Levi said with a shrug. He had never been very good with romantic gestures, but Eren seemed happy regardless. "I guess it defeats the purpose in asking you to marry me, since I already agreed to marry you," he said. Eren simply slipped the ring on and beamed, a gentle pink dusted across his face. 

"I love it," Eren said as he looked at it. Carla pulled his hand over to get a closer look too, stretching his arm across Mikasa, who huddled in close to look too. Grisha gave Levi a curt nod from across the table and Levi nodded back in a silent agreement of permissions previously granted. 

"Happy birthday, Eren," Levi said. 

"Best birthday _ever_!"


	24. Body Canvas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A full-canvassed suit jacket is one that is constructed with canvas fabric spanning the entire inside front panels and lapels of the jacket. They tend to drape (fit) better and last longer.

Mikasa was draped over Eren’s lap as Carla and Grisha watched a movie that Levi fell asleep to. With a large yawn, Grisha got up and took their mugs with him to the kitchen, waving to Eren. 

“Night,” Grisha said as he waited for Carla, slippers pattering against the tile floor as he made his waydown the hall. Carla switched the TV off and got up to relieve Eren of his daughter, picking her up and carrying her off to bed. Eren sat up and stretched and said his quiet good nights to his parents, leaning across the sofa to the armchair where Levi had fallen asleep. He was woken by fingers gently carding through his hair, the sensation relaxing him even more. 

“C’mon Levi, let's go to bed,” he heard Eren say before opening his eyes. He grumbled softly and nodded before getting up, a quick peck to Eren’s lips before moving through to the kitchen by means of a passing-by toll. Once he’d had a small glass of water he felt much more awake. It was only about nine-thirty, so it wasn't as late as he thought. 

Eren was lying down on the sofa when he returned to the living room and Eren held his hands out toward Levi. Family life was a far way off the solitude Levi was accustomed to, but he’d surprised himself and grown used to it (to many degrees). Instead of being able to live carefree, they had to savour all the little nuggets of peace and quiet that they could get. 

This was one of those quiet opportunities that Levi wouldn't be passing up.

He crawled over Eren’s legs and he shifted to grant Levi some more space, discarding a pillow or two as they got comfortable. Once Levi was cuddled up against Eren’s chest, arm wrapped around him and legs tangled, he let out a content sigh. 

Neither of them spoke, although Levi did find Eren’s arm around his waist dipping down along his back and below the waistband of his shorts. He moved his leg to get a small amount of friction against Eren’s hip, humming with approval as Eren gave his bum cheek a gentle squeeze. 

They hadn't found opportunity yet this holiday to be intimate, so despite being on the sofa in Eren’s parents house, he gladly welcomed the touch. 

“What if someone comes out?” Levi’s breathy tone betrayed his words of reluctance. So did his growing arousal against Eren’s hip. Eren turned his neck to silence Levi with a slow kiss, his tongue clearly impatiently waiting for access to Levi’s mouth. Levi broke away before it was granted, Eren still pressing forward to press little pecks to his lips. 

“Then- we go- upstairs,” Eren said between kisses and Levi indulged him, pulling Eren back against him as he opened his mouth for the other, lips slotting against each other, slow and wet and heated. Eren swallowed whatever little grunts and huffs came from Levi and Levi keenly did the same. 

Eren pulled Levi up against him and the older man rocked his hips against Eren’s as their kiss grew deeper, not increasing in speed beyond its current languid pace. A quiet noise from the other room made them both pause for a moment, smiling against each other’s lips before quickly diving back in. 

Eren groaned as quietly as he could as Levi palmed the front of his trousers, the anticipation rising from having that prominent bulge beneath the fabric hardening under his touches. He stroked his palm along where he felt the length and dipped his hand between Eren’s legs to give the whole lot a good squeeze as he continued rutting against the side of Eren’s hip. 

“Wanna take this upstairs?” Levi asked, pausing only long enough to get the words out, Eren having to pry himself away to answer. 

“Why not here?” He asked with a mischievous glint in his eye. Levi felt a pang of both apprehension and excitement. It was always a thrilling concept whenever they got a bit handsy somewhere they could be discovered. 

“Depends,” Levi said, Eren’s interest piqued judging by the lift of an eyebrow. “On what you want for your birthday,” Levi answered. Eren pressed his lips together and hummed quietly, clearly mulling it over. 

“I kinda feel like not being able to walk straight tomorrow,” he purred, pulling an aroused growl from Levi’s throat in response. Eren had come a long way since they had first started seeing each other. Initially he’d been hesitant to try things, but with a little encouragement and practice he was no longer a stranger to pleasure in its many physical (and intimate) forms.

“That can be arranged,” Levi said, punctuating himself with a kiss to Eren’s slightly puffy lips, pink from the friction. Levi’s own would have looked worse, with Eren’s stubble burn on his chin to prove it. “C’mon, let's go upstairs and take a shower first,” he suggested before de-tangling his limbs from Eren’s. 

With obvious erections the pair snuck upstairs hand in hand like horny teenagers, grinning stupidly the entire time. Eren’s childish side didn't remain contained for long, the urge to put his hands on Levi on the way up getting the better of him, attempting to tickle his ribs. 

Levi let out a snort of laughter and tried shaking him off but Eren tackled him to the stairs, both landing in an unceremonious pile, wooden corners digging into their backs. 

“Ow- pfft!” 

“Shhh,” Eren laughed quietly, aware of how everyone else downstairs was trying to sleep. Levi snorted as Eren didn't relent with his attempts to tickle him, both hands trying to stop both of Eren’s as he pressed himself against Levi, laughing quietly into his neck. 

“Shush _yourself_ , stop- ha!” Levi tried his best to be quiet but with Eren continuing he had to find a way out so wriggled up the stairs to get away. Eren looked up after him as he retreated to the landing, the look on his face positively predatory. 

Eren pounced back into action and Levi couldn't stop the small giggle that escaped him, trying not to stomp away too quickly, waking up the sleeping relatives below. Fortunately their bedroom was above the front face of the house, whereas the lower level bedrooms were on the rear side. They would have to keep quiet, but the distance allowed for some leeway. 

Eren caught up quickly and as soon as the door was shut, Levi had Eren up against the bedroom door, kissing him roughly, hand in his hair to pull him down to his own level. The kiss was an open mouthed mess- all tongues and teeth and no grace. 

Levi pulled himself off Eren and tugged his shirt off, throwing it across the room to their open suitcase used as a laundry basket. Eren worked on his own clothes as Levi moved to find some clean towels. 

“You better shower solo, or I ain't gonna be able to keep my hands off you,” Levi said, never before seeing Eren make such a quick beeline for the shower before in his life, coming by Levi to retrieve a towel in passing. 

While Eren cleaned up, hearing a satisfactory flush of the toilet followed by running water, Levi occupied himself with pulling the duvet back and tossing out a bath sheet across the bed. They’d long since abandoned condoms since they were both clean, and he fished out some lube before getting undressed and tying his towel around his waist as he waited for the shower. 

Once Eren was out, he gave Levi a quick kiss and they crossed paths, swapping. Eren had even left the water running at Levi’s favourite temperature. How he looked forward to spending his daily life full of these thoughtful little gestures. He made a mental note to thank him later, somehow, for his thoughtfulness. 

Levi was quick in the shower, copying Eren’s lead by only rinsing his body off with soap since he’d wash his hair later. He towelled down and let himself back out into the bedroom and found Eren on the bed with his face pressed against a pillow, hand stretched back between the cleft of his arse cheeks and the lube bottle very open. 

“Couldn't wait for me to finish?” Levi smirked as he approached, shedding his towel and shuffling onto the bed behind Eren, hands resting on his ankles. Eren just huffed. 

“Mruf grrfing a head start,” Eren said, half muffled by the pillow until he turned his head enough to free his jaw. Levi trailed his hands up the backs of Eren’s thighs and the younger man shook slightly under the touch. 

“Someone’s sensitive,” he teased and Eren made an indignant huff, teasing his entrance with a single digit right where Levi could see it. He soon grew impatient though and swatted Eren’s hand away. Eren was now on all fours, pushing himself up to shoot Levi his best glare. 

“Whose birthday is it? Did you want me to look after you or not?” Levi chided playfully. Eren grumbled at that and buried his face back into a couple of pillows. 

Levi sat on his knees and gently stroked and teased his hands up the backs and sides of Eren’s thighs, his touch featherlight. Eren hummed happily as Levi’s hands teased over the curve of his arse, giving a cheek a good appreciative squeeze. His right hand remained on Eren’s bum and the other trailed up his back, feeling every bristle of his fingertips across the hair and moles on Eren's lower back. 

“So gorgeous,” Levi muttered, more from voicing his internal dialogue than for Eren. Eren wasn't complaining at the compliment though. 

He moved both hands back to Eren’s rear and kneaded the cheeks before parting them, leaning forward to ghost a hot breath over his lover’s entrance, revelling in the way Eren shuddered at the sensation. 

It never took long to make Eren a mewling mess whenever Levi got his mouth on him. He’d had ample opportunities to find out exactly what made the brunet tick. What buttons to push and where they are. How to speak to turn him on, or how to _touch_. 

After a few moments of teasing around Eren’s entrance with little kisses and licks, he leant back to blow over the saliva, smirking to himself as Eren’s legs twitched at the strange sensation. Levi chuckled softly before parting his cheeks once more to bury his face, tongue circling the pinkened hole before slowly pushing in. 

Eren was very strong willed when it came to holding back an orgasm. He was strangely competitive during sex, and it never seemed to diminish throughout the years, so each orgasm was a challenge, and Levi adored it. He didn't want to make him come just yet though, so he’d loosen him up just enough to get a couple of fingers in, leaving his prostate alone for the time being. 

Eren's panted against the pillows as Levi eased a third finger in. Levi usually took the bottom position, so they rarely needed this much preparation, but boy was it worth it- making Eren _squirm_. 

“Stop teasing-” Eren whined just as Levi crooked his fingers and brushed against Eren’s prostate. Levi smiled with satisfaction, thrusting in and out painfully slow.

“What was that?” Levi crooned, still smirking. When Eren made to reply he brushed against that spot again, the pillow swallowing whatever Eren had intended to say, complaints replaced with a low moan. 

Levi felt Eren’s walls clenching against his slow thrusting fingers slightly and he already felt loose enough for his cock, but Levi wanted to tease him just a _bit_ longer, make him beg for it if he had to. He bent himself over Eren’s back and kissed gently between his shoulder blades and down his spine. Eren shuddered beneath the touches, clearly doing his best to keep quiet. Wouldn't want his daughter waking up and hearing him… Fortunately he hadn't yet had to have many conversations about sex with her, but it was inevitable. 

“Please Levi,” Eren whined. 

“Well since you asked so nicely,” Levi said, making no move to stop the thrusts of his three fingers, occasionally teasing Eren’s prostate but never going directly for it. He wanted to tease him a little while longer. Eren buried his face back into the pillow, only surfacing for air as he tried to contain his noises. 

After what felt like hours but in reality was probably closer to two minutes, Levi pulled his fingers free and Eren slumped against the bed, breathing hard. 

Levi gently stroked his lower back and his hips and sat up straight to reach over for the lubricant, slicking his hand and rubbing it along the length of his cock, getting it nice and wet. 

“Roll over love,” Levi instructed and Eren slowly moved over onto his back, thighs parting as wide as they would go. Eren had told him he prefers it this way- he can hold Levi’s hair or back or feel him close, kiss him even, and Levi couldn't complain. Sure it was a bit sweaty as their chests and stomachs slapped and slid against each other, but it was nothing the promise of a shower couldn't fix. 

Levi moved atop his now fiancé and gave him a slow kiss, nothing too messy. Nothing that required much effort, given how breathless his fingering had left Eren. He stroked a hand along Eren’s cheek, reassuring and comforting before reaching down between them to line himself up. He hadn't felt this turned on in a long time- hell, perhaps his age was catching up with him, making the smallest of touches enough to light the fire within him. 

Levi guided the tip of his cock just past the initial tight ring of muscle before straightening back up and slowly pushing himself in. 

“Wanna see if you can come without touching yourself?” Levi propositioned when fully seated, amused smile on his face. Eren’s eyes flashed with interest at the challenge and he grinned wide and nodded. 

“Alright old man, you better show me a good birthday then,” Eren said, rising to the bait as expected, making Levi feel elated and impossibly aroused. 

“You’re on,” Levi said before capturing his lips in a bruising kiss, thrusting in as far as he’d go just to accentuate the point. Eren groaned quietly against his lips and his hands curled across Levi’s sides and around his back, fingers firm as they tried to gain any and all purchase on Levi’s skin. 

Levi had planned to just pound straight in- hard and fast- but he wanted to tease Eren for accepting his challenge. Every thrust was slow and deliberate, pleasurable for both parties but not enough to snap that tightening coil in their guts. Not enough to push them over into an orgasm but just enough to drive Eren mad. Eren wasn't as patient as Levi, so he guessed it wouldn't be long before he was pleading for more. 

Eren's hands were soon scrabbling against the sheets as he tried holding back from touching his painfully hard cock. Determination burned in blown black eyes. Sure- Eren could be impatient, but he was stubborn. Levi liked that about him where sex was concerned. 

“You’re evil,” Eren spat through gritted teeth. He didn't beg for more, just made his complaint and took whatever torture Levi would give him. 

Which, when the torture was slow and careful thrusts complete with slow, tender kisses wherever Levi could reach, he couldn't really mean the complaint. The way he closed his eyes and threw his head back, arm draped over his flushed face to muffle his moans of delight gave away his true feelings. That and the fact he never asked Levi to stop. He didn't want to. 

“Happy Birthday,” Levi breathed across Eren’s heated skin, tongue lapping over one of his nipples and drawing a mewl from the younger man before returning to kissing him properly, tongues slow and languid and lazy to match his torturous thrusts. 

Levi kept one hand propping himself up to a degree and the other played with Eren’s other nipple, rolling it between his finger and thumb with the occasional pinch. Levi could feel himself drawing nearer his peak- he just had to hold out for a little while longer. 

“You close?” Levi asked once they parted for air, hot breaths ghosting across each other's faces. Eren nodded quickly, desperately even. 

“How close?” Levi wanted to see if they could time it to come at the same time. 

“Really close,” Eren said quickly and breathlessly. 

“Alright,” he said, more to himself, propping himself up and taking hold of Eren’s thighs and angling them up across his chest, feet above his shoulders as he thrust in as hard as he could. With the accuracy of the new angle in relation to Eren’s prostate and the delicious friction the new speed made dragged smoothly along Levi’s length, they were both coming after only three or four strong thrusts. 

If this was how Levi was going to maintain his stamina into his old age with this green-eyed dork, and still achieve mind blowing orgasms, he’d done well in discovering this tactic. 

Levi carefully pulled out, using the towel he’d laid down prior to wipe himself and Eren in turn. He leant forward after a few moments and Eren sat up to meet him in an affectionate kiss. Levi could feel Eren smiling against his lips. 

“Love you,” Eren said softly.

“Love you too.”


	25. Sartorial Elegance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Of or relating to a tailor, tailoring, or tailored clothing: **sartorial elegance**. From Late Latin _sartor_ , meaning tailor.

Once back in Britain, Levi and Eren begun preparations for the move. Levi had Mikasa over when Eren was at work and he’d dug out the paint trays and rollers from the shed in the yard, taking them into the kitchen. 

“So,” Levi said as they both made their way upstairs. “You’ve got a choice. Your normal room or upstairs,” he said, gesturing to both in turn as he stood at the bottom of the first floor stairs. Mikasa had a look at both, went into both rooms and eventually came back down to meet Levi.

“I don't know, which do you think?” 

“I figure upstairs, but that's just me. It's bigger and a young lady will soon want privacy.” Mikasa didn't quite understand what he meant but nodded slowly anyway. 

“I want my normal room,” Mikasa said, gesturing to the once guest bedroom across from Levi’s own room. 

“Alright, next question is what colour do you want it?” Levi asked, grinning a little bit as the pair surveyed the walls, pressed shoulder to shoulder within the doorway. 

“Really?” Mikasa said, the surprise unhidden on her face, excitement shining in her eyes. 

“You’re gonna be living here too, only fair you get a say.” 

“Daddy never paints,” she said mournfully, looking around the room. 

“That's ‘cause your house is rented,” he explained, not that she would grasp the understanding just yet. Give it a few more years.

“Red,” she decided. Her favourite colour. 

“Red it is.” 

Levi drove Mikasa out to the hardware store to buy said paint, Mikasa deciding on a soft white and a rich ruby red for an accent wall at the far end where the bed headboard would go. He taped around the edges and got Mikasa to paint the edges with a brush while he rolled the paint over the large walls. 

Mikasa spent her time telling Levi about school and gymnastics and Levi would often ask how she found other classmates and the teachers. He wanted to be sure she was sticking up for herself as she grew older. He was sure Eren wouldn't mind if he offered her a little bit of advice. 

He usually agreed on Levi’s point of view, so he was growing more and more comfortable with seeing Mikasa as his own sort-of-daughter. It was still parenting even if they weren't blood relatives. 

She sometimes spoke about little creeping insecurities and Levi was always the quicker of her parents to nip those in the bud. Eren had expressed that he didn't want her growing up comparing herself to other people and feeling less, but Levi had stressed in return that it was good to teach her how to be humble. 

Levi made sure never to invalidate anything Mikasa said she felt- encouraging it even. He grew up being told the monsters under his bed weren't real or there was nothing foul at play under kind smiles. He’d only ended up cagey and suspicious of kindness- he wanted to try again with Mikasa, even if it was only ever subconscious reasoning. 

The two men had a lot of work cut out for them but the couple only appreciated each other's help, drawing on each other’s strengths for Mikasa’s advice and guidance. 

They weren't entirely confident of what they were doing- made it up most of the time- but it seemed to work so far. She was growing into a confident young lady and Levi was quite excited to see her grow even more- not only as a woman but as a person. 

“And what about Jean- he still have a crush on you?” Levi teased, knowing Mikasa wasn't yet interested in boys, still convinced they were all walking bogey machines. Except for Levi of course, which brought a smug grin to his face. Not even Eren was exempt from boogers.

Mikasa sighed and turned to look up at Levi with an almost pained look on her face. 

“Yes, it's annoying,” she said, clearly trying to work out her next words. Levi’s amusement was clear on his face. “He doesn’t talk to me and when I talk to him he just turns bright red and runs away.” 

Levi chuckled at that. That and Mikasa’s pout. Jean seemed like a nice enough kid. Maybe when he shed his puppy fat Mikasa would find interest. Yet another event for a future time in any case.

“How is work?” Mikasa asked. Levi shrugged, rolling his paint roller through the tray before going at the wall with it again. It was white over white for most of the room, but it needed a tart up anyway. 

“It's fine. I’ll tell you something funny though,” Levi said, recalling the incident well with an amused smile on his face. It never failed to cheer him up thinking about it. 

“So we had a gentleman bring a jacket in to have the sleeve lining repaired,” he said, Mikasa finishing off her little portion of edging near the corner where Levi was approaching. 

“If you just run a bit of paint up the corner- yeah-” Levi interrupted himself, pointing to the relevant spot to ensure Mikasa knew how to do it correctly. “So Isabel- you remember her?- handles all the alterations and this jacket got sent out for dry cleaning. When they come back they package the jacket sleeves with tissues, and because the lining had come away they packed the sleeve with this tissue and Izzy only went and sewed the lining closed with this long piece of tissue inside the arm.” Levi snorted, remembering the look on Farlan’s face when he discovered the mistake. 

Mikasa grinned, shaking her head and face-palming. 

Stories aside, they had work to do, and Levi was almost finished with the white. Once the red was up on the wall, lunch had been made while they waited for the first coat to dry, and then washed up after the second coat, Levi fell asleep on his study sofa with Mikasa curled up at the end with a comic book. 

Levi was awoken by Mikasa nudging his shoulder, clearly a couple of hours judging by the stack of books nearby as well as the tightness in his neck associated with that particular sofa. 

“Ugh, what?” 

“It's almost six,” Mikasa prompted him. Levi nodded slowly and got up, stretching out his arms and neck as best he could. 

“Shall we pick up some takeout for Eren for when he gets home?” Mikasa simply nodded. “What do you fancy?” Levi asked as they began heading downstairs, Levi reaching the kitchen and pulling a few menus down from the cork board. 

“We got Indian, Chinese or Thai,” Levi said, allowing Mikasa to look them over as he fished his phone out to check for any texts. One from Erwin about a customer complaint but otherwise nothing interesting. Apparently he’d have to fit in a suit to be done express to make up for a fabric ordering error. 

“I want Thai,” Mikasa said to which Levi hummed his acknowledgement. 

“Alright.” 

He drove by the restaurant after calling up and ordering before heading over to Eren’s house, letting himself in with the key he’d been provided with. It was only ten minutes before Eren got home, the smell of Thai curry having already seeped its way to the front door. Aside from the door and Eren’s jacket rustling, the other main giveaway that he was home was the loud sniffing of two hungry nostrils. 

“Heya,” Eren said with a tired smile. Mikasa gave Eren a hug as Levi dished up the food. 

“It's looking emptier in here,” he said as he cast his eyes around their kitchen and through to the living room. Eren nodded.

“Yeah I've been donating a lot of Mikasa’s baby stuff that has just been filling up space. We’re not gonna need it again. What did you guys do today?” 

“We painted Mikasa’s room today,” Levi informed him with a smile, still wearing his jogging bottoms flicked with dots and smears of white and red. 

“Yeah I guessed,” Eren laughed. 

“You wait till you see it!” Mikasa said. “Levi let me paint the edges, it looks so good.” 

“With you two I’m sure it looks incredible…”

They caught up and in the following weeks the pair returned to their regular schedule. By the time Eren and Mikasa’s moving day came by, Levi thought he had prepared for everything. The day itself went smoothly, storing anything excess Eren had yet to deal with in the loft conversion. 

Levi wasn't used to living with others or other people’s belongings on such a painfully daily basis. 

It would take a few months to acclimatise himself to the extra clutter. He did wonder why Eren needed half of the stuff he kept, but he held his silence about it, not wanting to press him to part with something just because it made him uncomfortable. He would just have to get used to having boxes in weird places and extra kitchen utensils that Eren insisted on keeping because they were ‘really good’. 

Regardless of the fact that his own, pre-existing utensils were perfectly functional, two garlic presses and three ladles was really just unnecessary. Thankfully Levi never killed Eren for his extra belongings. 

They granted themselves a good year to settle into living together before organising the wedding, and as promised Mikasa was the maid of honour- even if Levi did most of Eren’s planning. They would get a new suit each and sign the papers at the town hall before holding a party at the local bar- a rented dance floor space was all Levi wanted. 

Between them they had enough longstanding contacts to get most of their wedding arrangements on the cheap, borrowing family members to take photos and getting all the guests to bring a dish instead of going overboard with catering. 

There wasn't all that many guests in the end. Naturally whoever from Garrison was free on the night as well as both of their families and a few friends each, which only really totalled to fifteen. 

They rehearsed a ‘classic’ first dance, which would have been followed by their DJ making a ‘mistake’ and busting out something a little more upbeat. Naturally ‘Give it Up’ made it into the evening’s playlist, Eren and Levi both slow dancing to a fast song because of how much champagne they had drunk. 

A few months following their wedding and subsequent week of sleeping and sex that was their honeymoon and the pair were well and truly settled. 

However, unlike in some lovely fairy tale ending, their happy life together didn't end there…

This was just the start.


	26. Epilogue

Levi was sat at his workbench, hand stitching an embroidered initial onto the cuff of a bespoke shirt, the tailors behind him cracking on with their own work. In the ten years that had passed, various changes had taken place at Garrison Fine Tailored Clothing. Most of the staff were the same, only Farlan, Isabel and Mike had moved on to other businesses. Petra had recently left on her second maternity leave in the last four years, so that left him one tailor down. 

The crew had grown a little in response to the increase in bespoke orders, and bespoke suiting became, once again the staple of Garrison and their main sales focus. 

As a result Levi had trained two new cutters and they hired an additional one, allowing for a higher output of custom pieces. Levi was still tailoring manager, only he had higher levels of skill working with him. It was a nice reprieve, having more people of similar competence. He had slowly cut down his hours as a result, allowing for more time at home while Mikasa grew up. Once she left for university however, Levi contemplated upping his hours again. 

Titan had held out for another six years after Beast and Levi hadn't gotten any other dogs until he started to miss the routine of it, opting on two more retired greyhounds. It helped to settle the silence in the old townhouse where they all still lived. 

Mikasa had excelled in school, moving to a close by secondary school once she was in her teens. Thanks to social media and modern technology she still had close friends from her childhood- Armin being one of them. Her parents wouldn't have minded if Armin and Mikasa ended up as a couple but the older Armin got, the more asexual he seemed. He was a good friend, so they had no complaints. 

They never hounded her about getting a girl or a boyfriend, nor did they discourage it if she ever wanted to bring someone home. There were a few here or there but no one worth bringing home until, of all people, they crossed paths with Jean Kirstein once more. Or, as Eren liked to tease, imitating his mother, “little Jeanbo”. He’d shed his puppy fat quite nicely...

Levi didn't have an issue with him, he seemed sensible enough, but Eren took a little more convincing. Eren was always the more protective of the two whereas so long as Jean treated her well and used protection, he had no problems. 

They clashed a little at first but with Levi there, Eren’s ever-constant voice of reason and mediator (and Mikasa acting as the same for Jean), he eventually accepted the coupling. Neither parent knew how long it would last, but they would accept whatever made Mikasa happy for as long as it made her that way. Ten years was a long time for Levi to practice, so these days he was fairly confident in his parenting skills.

Especially after Eren had chickened out when Mikasa was eleven and Levi had to research far more about female menstrual cycles than he ever thought he’d have to in order to prepare her. Fortunately the internet and Petra provided him with a wealth of information, so when her first period arrived it wasn't much of a surprise. 

She kept up with her gymnastics and it became a consistent factor in everyone’s lives. Hours of practice a week and she eventually took her passion to a good university which catered for the athletically excellent. She had won a scholarship when performing at a sixth form level national competition, coming first by a long shot. Several talent scouts had been in touch and Mikasa had been given a choice of three of the top institutes in the country. 

She chose the one in her home city. Levi dared not question whether it was about Jean or not, but he and Eren both knew it was part of her choice. Jean was studying law, so at least he’d have decent career opportunities. He was level headed enough to become a lawyer, Mikasa said to her dads, but he was insistent on joining the police force. 

Mikasa spent the vast majority of her time at University studying the vast criteria of olympic judge panels for gymnastics. There was an olympic event coming up and Mikasa had nailed the qualification rounds, landing her a place in the top two-hundred set to attend the olympic qualifiers. When she wasn’t studying the tedious amounts of scoring possibilities, she was spending the rest of her time practicing in the gymnasium. 

She had perfected her trampoline, vaulting and rhythmic gymnastics routines, spending every last waking moment that she could in order to perfect the rest of it. She wanted an all-round medal. She said she’d be happy with a bronze and the opportunity to play with Team GB, but Eren and Levi knew she was secretly hoping for gold. 

Her skills were fine-tuned enough to go for gold, so they frequently encouraged her. As did Jean. So much so that by the time she was flying out to the event for the qualifiers, she had to tell them all to shut up and she’d be returning with a gold medal just to shut them all up. She tried to play it off, but she was grinning from ear to ear, so at least she was excited. 

What she didn’t know was that Eren, Levi and Jean had all gotten tickets for the finals in a few weeks - to surprise her. She’d really wished that they could have been there to see her perform, the disappointment still clear on her face even as she smiled with excitement and waved everyone off as she left through customs with her bag. 

Levi, Eren and Jean watched all of her qualifying rounds on the television coverage- it invaded nearly every channel, so it was tough to not watch anything other than the olympics. Mikasa even made it into the papers once or twice as a ‘rising star’ performing well on her qualifying rounds. Bookies had her pegged as one of the country’s favourites to win gold, but only her performance would tell. 

She performed beautifully throughout every category, individual and team events alike, easily placing herself near the top of the world leaderboard. There was a lot of tough competition along the way, and a few teary phone calls to her parents and Jean, but in the end she did so well and Eren was the beaming definition of a proud father. He even cried when she scored a perfect score on one of her routines. 

What made Eren smile even more was the look of shock on Mikasa’s face when he showed up to her hotel the day before the individual finals event - the one which would dictate whether she would win gold or not. She was already in-line for an all-round silver, given she had the second highest overall score of any other athlete, but she was trying not to focus too much on that. 

Tight hugs were exchanged, Levi took them all out for dinner at one of the local places and Mikasa had never looked happier. Except perhaps when she’d found out she’d qualified, the stress levels were a lot higher at an olympic medal. 

She shared stories about how young girls were sending her messages on her social media, telling her how inspirational she was, that she was a role model for all other nineteen year olds, and the response really floored her, blowing her away in every way possible. Levi grinned at Eren and held his hand, leaning into his side as Mikasa told them all about her team mates, the local area, everything she’d encountered so far. 

The following day, after an emotional few hours of preparing herself for the event, her three biggest fans took to the audience podiums above the gymnasium as the events begun. It was a tense afternoon, with the world watching and cameras pointing at every angle in one direction: the apparatus. 

The speakers would announce each athlete in turn, summoning them forward to perform. The guys had been watching, observing that a young, eighteen year old from Sweden was currently Mikasa’s biggest challenge, Mikasa running in a close second place to her. The playing field would be level when they begun, since this was an entirely new event. 

As soon as Mikasa was called up to the uneven bars, Eren was standing up and shouting down at her, waving his arms and generally being a huge dork and embarrassing dad. Naturally she nailed it, earning a huge cheer from the podiums. She was sat on the bench beside her coach with an anxious look on her face as she waited for the scores. Once they were revealed - all over 15, she nodded and smiled, a look of determination still on her face which wouldn’t budge until she’d gotten her final results. 

Each event went smoothly, earning more and more buzz from the crowd than before, wowing the world with her strength, flexibility, balance, agility and control. Her immense endurance levels were a result of years of practice throughout her most nimble years, shaping her body and sculpting a perfect gymnast’s form. 

Once she finished her final event, landing perfectly onto the floor with completely straight posture and a firm land on her ankles, she stood up straight and bowed, running over to the bench to wait for the scores. 

Eren and Levi were already floored by her success in winning an overall silver, but with this current event, the reveal of the final results would dictate whether or not she would win gold or not. As it stood, Mikasa was first, but they had to wait for two more athletes to finish their routines before finding out whether any were good enough to tip Mikasa’s position. It was tense, and everyone held hands tightly as they waited with bated breaths, eager and excited and nervous all at the same time. 

The athletes finished their routines and waited for their individual scores, and the final leaderboard updated, placing Mikasa’s Swedish competitor at a close second place to her, by mere decimal points. Mikasa’s scores were the top of the board, all over 15.5, with one perfect 16.0 on the vault. 

Everyone leapt up onto their feet and Jean was flying down the stairs, Mikasa running over to him, practically screaming as they collided into a tight embrace, Jean kissing Mikasa’s cheek and repeatedly telling her how proud he was. The two old men made their way down at a slower pace, although still with a good spring in their steps, giving Mikasa their affections too as she beamed in their arms. Her first olympic event, and she’d taken a silver and a gold home for Team GB. 

She’d made her country proud and set an example for female athletes around the world, but what was most important was that her parents were there in person to see it. 

It would be tough in the years to come, but it definitely wouldn’t be her last gold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come pester me on Tumblr!
> 
> Agent-2-6


End file.
